Our Wedding
by Taraufi Cho
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah teman masa kecil yang tidak kenal kata akur. Namun ketika mereka dewasa, mereka dijodohkan oleh orang tua masing-masing. Bagaimana rumah tangga meraka nantinya? Dan bagaimana pula dengan cinta yang memang sudah hadir sejak pertemuan pertama mereka?/ KyuMin Fanfictions/ Genderswitch/ Republish
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic | KyuMin |'Our Wedding'| Genderswitch| Chapter 1

**~ Our Wedding ~**

_**AUTHOR POV**_

"Dasar yeoja bodoh!" teriak salah satu namja sekitar 12 tahun ke arah yeoja berumur 10 tahun yang sedang terjatuh karena tersandung batu .

"Yak! Harusnya kau itu membantuku untuk berdiri bukannya menghinaku, dasar Cho Kyuhyun pabo!" Yeoja itu balas berteriak pada namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau itu kan punya kaki Lee Sungmin jadi untuk apa aku membantumu?" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dasar Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan!" teriak yeoja berambut seperti laki-laki itu lagi

"Baiklah... baiklah… sini aku bantu!" Kata kyuhyun pada akhirnya sambil mengangkat tubuh yeoja itu.

"Ayo! Hari sudah malam nanti orang tua kita khawatir." tambahnya lagi

"Ne. Yak, Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil yeoja itu sambil berteriak.

"Yak, bisakah kau memanggilku dengan tidak berteriak? Kupingku ini tidak tuli. Wae?"

"Gendong aku, kakiku masih sakit." kata yeoja itu dengan tangan yang menunjuk ke arah kakinya.

"Dasar kau ini merepotkanku saja. Naiklah!" jawab kyu kesal sambil membungkukkan badannya

Dengan cepat yeoja itupun langsung naik di pundak kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggendongnya sampai rumah.

"Kyuhyun, Minnie, kalian dari mana saja? Kami mencari kalian dimana-mana." teriak seorang wanita dengan nada khawatir yaitu eomma kyuhyun pada kedua anak kecil yang baru datang sambil menghampiri mereka. Di belakangnya juga terdapat dua orang pria dan satu orang wanita yang tak kalah khawatir.

"Mianhae eomma tadi kyu sama minnie tersesat waktu habis pulang dari rumah donghae hyung." jawab kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan minnie di sofa.

"Minnie chagi kenapa kau bisa sampai terluka seperti ini?" tanya wanita yaitu eomma Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana eomma. Minnie hanya tersandung batu waktu Minnie mau pulang." jawab Minnie santai.

"Ya sudah lebih baik sekarang kalian istirahat dulu kalian pasti lelah." seorang pria menginterupsi pembicaraan antara Minnie dan eommanya. Dia adalah appa Minnie.

"Ne,ajhusi."

"Ne, appa"

Ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan lalu mereka memasuki kamar masing-masing.

** *** Our Wedding *****

_**ESOKNYA…**_

Hari ini keluarga Lee akan kembali ke negara asal mereka di Jepang karena waktu liburan mereka di seoul telah usai. Ya, mereka di Seoul memang hanya sekedar untuk liburan karena Minnie merindukan negara kelahirannya. Untungnya kedua orang tua Minnie mempunyai sahabat di Seoul dan sahabat orang tua Minnie adalah orang tua Kyuhyun. Jadi ketika Minnie meminta untuk berlibur, orang tua Minnie sekalian reunian dengan orang tua Kyuhyun. Orang tua Minnie berniat untuk menginap di hotel, tetapi orang tua Kyuhyun tidak mengizinkan. Mereka menginginkan supaya orang tua Minnie menginap di rumah mereka saja agar suasana rumah menjadi lebih ramai. Merasa tidak enak dengan permintaan orang tua Kyuhyun akhirnya orang tua Minnie menyetujuinya.

"Aigoo anak itu, ada apa dengannya hingga dia mengurung dirinya di kamar? Padahal kan Minnie akan pulang." ucap eomma Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri suaminya dan orang tua minnie di ruang tamu.

"Ahjuma biar aku saja yang bicara dengan Kyuhyun." ucap Minnie sambil berlalu meninggalkan orang tuanya dan orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Ne minnie bujuk anak keras kepala itu!" teriak eomma kyuhyun pada Minnie yang berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun di lantai dua.

***** Our Wedding *****

_**Cho Kyuhyun POV**_

Hari ini yeoja bodoh itu akan kembali ke negaranya. Hahh, padahal aku sangat senang dengan kehadirannya. Dia sangat lucu, pipinya bulat seperti bakpao dan jika dia marah dia akan mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Dia juga berbeda dengan gadis pada umumnya. Lihat saja penampilannya seperti namja. Ia selalu memakai baju kebesaran dan celana jeans yang sudah belel. Dan rambutnya itu, omona… rambutnya sama sepertiku. CEPAK. Sekali lagi aku ingatkan, CEPAK! Dia juga suka bermain sepak bola. Tapi hal itulah yang membuatku tertarik padanya. Haha, seleramu memang aneh CHO KYUHYUN!

Sejak saat itu aku mempunyai impian jika sudah besar nanti aku ingin menikahinya. Kalian pasti berfikir kalau aku belum cukup umur untuk mengatakan ini mengingat sekarang umurku masih 12 tahun. Dan mungkin saja ini hanyalah cinta monyet seperti kebanyakan orang bilang. Tapi entahlah aku merasa aku benar-benar mencintainya dan yakin kalau dia adalah wanita yang akan menjadi tempat pelabuhan cintaku yang terakhir.

Tapi sekarang dia akan pulang, itu berarti aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi dan bagaimana dengan impianku itu? Eomma… appa… eotteokhe?

Meskipun begitu aku tidak ingin yeoja pabo itu mengetahui perasaanku. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku kalau aku ketahuan kalau aku menyukainya? Bisa-bisa dia mentertawakanku habis-habisan.

_**TOK**_

_**TOK**_

_**TOK**_

"Yak cho kyuhyun bodoh, kenapa kau mengurung diri di kamar hah? Apa kau merasa sedih karena aku akan kembali ke Jepang?"

Ku dengar ada yang sedang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Dan ternyata itu Minnie yeoja yang sedang aku fikirkan saat ini. Dan apa yang dia bilang? Hahh… aku kesal sekali padanya. Dengan malas ku buka pintu kamarku dan kulihat Minnie tersenyum evil.

"Yak, kau ini percaya diri sekali. Siapa bilang aku sedih. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyaksikan adegan mengharukan antara orang tuaku dan orang tuamu ketika kalian akan pulang. Bagiku itu sangat memuakkan." ucapku ketus sambil meyilangkan tangan di dadaku.

"Huh… kau ini pintar sekali mencari alasan. Bilang saja kalau kau pasti akan merindukanku saat aku nanti tidak ada. Hahaha.."

Hah yeoja ini percaya diri sekali. Tapi benar yang dikatakannya aku pasti akan merindukannya. Merindukan pipi bakpaonya, bibir imutnya, senyum evilnya. Hah… aku pasti akan benar-benar sangat merindukannya!

"Yak nona Lee, bisakah kau ini tidak terlalu percaya diri? Aku tidak akan merindukanmu bunuh saja aku kalau itu sampai terjadi!" teriakku kesal.

"Tidak bisa jika ini mengenai dirimu Tuan Cho. Hahaha…"

Minnie tidak henti-hentinya mentertawakanku. Dasar yeoja menyebalkan!

"Sudahlah aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu cho kyuhyun karena hari ini aku akan pulang. Untuk kali ini saja masa kau tidak ingin mengantarku pulang? Ayolahhh!" ucapnya dengan memasang puppy eyes andalannya. Jika sudah begini aku tidak bisa tidak mengabulkan permintaanya.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku kan berbaik hati padamu yeoja jadi-jadian karena kau akan pulang sekaligus rasa terima kasihku karena aku bisa terbebas dari yeoja menyebalkan dan bodoh sepertimu." jawabku dengan memasang senyum evil di wajahku.

"Yak, kau ini memang menyebalkan. Apa yang kau katakan hah? Yeoja jadi-jadian? Aku bersumpah kau akan menyukaiku." katanya sambil melengos pergi. Hah… tidak perlu kau bersumpah juga aku memang sudah menyukaimu Lee sungmin pabo!

***** Our Wedding *****

_**Lee Sungmin POV**_

Dasar Cho Kyuhyun pabo menyebalkan berani sekali dia berbicara seperti itu padaku. Bisakah satu kali saja dia berbuat baik padaku? Dia selalu saja membuatku darah tinggi. Padahal asal kalian tahu, sebenarnya aku menyukai laki-laki pabo itu. Namun aku gengsi jika harus mengatakannya, bisa besar kepala dia jika sampai ia tahu akan hal ini.

"Minnie chagi mana Kyuhyun? Apa kau berhasil membujuknya?" tanya Teuki ahjuma ketika aku sampai di ruang tamu.

"Ne ahjuma sebentar lagi kyu pasti kemari. Nah itu dia!" jawab Minnie sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo kyu, ada apa denganmu sampai kau mengurung diri di kamar hah? Dimana sopan santunmu? Hari ini keluarga Lee akan pulang ke Jepang tapi kau malah mengurung diri di kamar?" sambar Teuki ahjuma ketika Kyu baru menginjakkan kaki di ruang tamu.

"Mianhe aomma, tadi kepalaku pusing sekali jadi aku istirahat saja di kamar." jawabnya malas.

"Ya sudah sekarang Kyuhyun kan sudah ada disini, kajja kita ke bandara sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan segera berangkat!" kata appa menengahi.

"Ne kajja!" jawab eommaku.

**AUTHOR POV**

_**INCHEON AIRPORT**_

"Kalian harus menjaga diri kalian baik-baik. Jangan sampai lupa menelfon kami ketika kalian sudah sampai." ucap eomma Kyu sambil memeluk eomma Minnie.

"Ne, kau tenang saja. Kami pasti akan menelfon ketika kami sudah sampai di Jepang." balas eomma Minnie sambil melepaskan pelukan eomma Kyuhyun.

Terlihat disana dua orang bocah sedang memandangi masing-masing orang tuanya dengan tatapan malas. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Minnie dan Kyuhyun.

"Hahh, mengharukan sekali perpisahan antar dua keluarga ini!" gumam Kyuhyun pelan tapi suaranya masih terdengar oleh Minnie yang memang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ne, kita seperti menonton drama saja sekarang." balas Minnie sambil mendengus pelan.

"Kyu, kau yakin kau tidak akan merindukanku?" ucap Minnie tiba-tiba sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyum evil di wajahnya.

"Yakk, berhentilah untuk percaya diri Minnie~ya. Aku sedang malas untuk berdebat denganmu."

**BLUSH**

Seketika itu juga wajah Minnie merah karena mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

***** Our Wedding *****

_**Lee Sungmin POV**_

"Kyu, kau yakin kau tidak akan merindukanku?" ucapku tiba-tiba sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyum evil di wajahku.

"Yak! Berhentilah untuk percaya diri Minnie~ya. Aku sedang malas untuk berdebat denganmu." balasnya sambil menengok kearahku.

**BLUSH**

Wajahku langsung merah seketika ketika Cho Kyuhyun pabo itu memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu. Segera aku membuang mukaku ke arah lain agar Cho Kyuhyun bodoh itu tidak melihat perubahan warna yang terjadi pada wajahku. Minnie~ya, eh? Kurasa nama itu tidak buruk. Bahkan menurutku nama itu sangat manis. Kapan sih kau tidak membuat jantungku tidak berdebar-debar Cho Kyuhyun? Tahukah kau rasanya jantungku ini selalu mencoba untuk keluar dari tempatnya ketika aku berada di dekatmu?

Aku tahu kalau kita baru saja bertemu tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman ketika berada dekat denganmu dan langsung menyukaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT? Ya, mungkin itu yang aku rasakan ketika aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu.

"Minnie chagi ayo kita berangkat sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan _take off_!" teriakan eomma menginterupsi lamunanku.

"Ne,eomma." jawabku seadanya sambil mengangkat pegangan pada koperku. Hah berat rasanya harus meninggalkan Seoul, terlebih pada namja disampingku ini. Namun apa daya aku harus pulang karena memang disanalah rumahku dan aku juga harus meneruskan sekolahku disana. Lagian kata eomma kapan-kapan aku bisa kembali kesini. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Cho Kyuhyunku yang pabo!

***** Our Wedding *****

_**Cho Kyuhyun POV**_

"Kyu, kau yakin kau tidak akan merindukanku?" ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil memandangku dengan senyum evil di wajahnya.

"Yak! Berhentilah untuk percaya diri Minnie~ya. Aku sedang malas untuk berdebat denganmu." balasku sambil menengok kearahnya.

**BLUSH**

Seketika itu juga ku lihat wajahnya memerah ketika mendengarku memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Lalu dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya. Kena kau Lee sungmin! Dia memang akan bereaksi seperti itu jika ia sedang … betapa sangat menggemaskan bukan yeoja yang ada dihadapanku ini?

Minnie~ya. Kalian tahu kenapa aku suka memanggilnya dengan nama itu? Entahlah sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tapi rasanya nama itu terdengar sangat manis untuknya. Dan ucapanku terbukti bukan, wajahnya memerah ketika aku memanggilnya seperti itu untuk pertama kalinya. HAHAHA!

"Minnie chagi ayo kita berangkat sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan _take off_!"seru chullie ahjuma pada Minnie.

"Ne, eomma." jawabnya lirih sambil mengangkat pegangan kopernya.

"Kami pergi dulu ne, Teuki, Kangin. Kami pasti akan merindukan kalian. Sekali-sekali kalianlah yang berlibur di rumah kami." ucap chullie ahjuma sambil memegang tangan eomma.

_**KEPADA PARA PENUMPANG DENGAN TUJUAN PENERBANGAN SEOUL-JEPANG DIHARAPKAN UNTUK SEGERA MENAIKI PESAWAT KARENA SEBENTAR LAGI PESAWAT AKAN TAKE OFF**_

Suara petugas bandara menginterupsi pembicaraan antar wanita itu.

"Chullie, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." ucap eomma sambil memeluk –lagi- Chullie ahjuma.

"Nado Teuki~ya." jawab Chullie ahjuma. Kulihat di sudut matanya terdapat cairan bening yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Kajja yeobo sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan _take off_." ajak Hangeng ajhusi pada istrinya.

"Ne, kajja. Ayo Minnie!" ajaknya pada Minnie lalu dengan perlahan mereka mulai meninggalkan kami.

Tamatlah sudah kau Cho kyuhyun. Sekarang Minnie akan benar-benar pergi dari hidupmu. Hah, padahal aku ingin sekali memeluk Minnie dan berkata padanya, _"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Minnie~ya. Tunggulah sampai waktunya tiba dan aku akan segera melamarmu. Dan jangan sampai kau membuka hatimu untuk namja lain kecuali aku…" _

tapi rasanya fikiran dan tubuhku tidak bisa bekerja sama. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal-pun lidahku terasa kelu untuk mengatakannya. Beginilah aku saat ini, hanya berdiri dan menatapnya dari kejauhan. Kulihat eomma menangis sesenggukan dipelukan appa yang mencoba menenangkannya. Hah, Cho Kyuhyun neomu paboya .

***** Our Wedding *****

_**AUTHOR POV**_

**12 TAHUN KEMUDIAN…**

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda Cho Kyuhyun. Ayah anda pasti akan sangat bangga mempunyai putra seperti anda," ucap seorang pria paruh baya sambil menjabat tangannya pada seorang namja tampan berpipi tirus itu.

"Ne, senang bekerja sama juga dengan anda tuan Kim dan gamsahamnida untuk pujiannya." balas namja itu seraya tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat menawan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." ucap pria paruh baya itu lagi sembari beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki saat ini.

"Ne, semoga kerja sama kita berjalan dengan lancar." balas namja itu sembari beranjak dari kursi yang juga ia duduki.

Pria paruh baya itu kemudian meninggalkan ruangan namja tampan itu. Setelah pria paruh baya itu pergi dengan segera ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi. Ia juga melonggarkan sedikit dasi yang ia kenakan. Lelah, mungkin inilah yang ia rasakan. Bayangkan Ia sudah harus mengurus salah satu perusahaan appanya ketika ia baru berumur 21 tahun.

Cho kyuhyun. Ya, itulah nama pria itu. Seorang pria tampan bertubuh jangkung yang berasal dari keluarga kaya yang merupakan anak dari salah satu orang terkaya di korea. Appanya memiliki beberapa perusahaan yang tersebar luas di Asia bahkan di Eropa. Tidak heran ia harus merelakan masa mudanya sekarang hanya untuk mengurus perusahaan appanya. Ia termasuk namja yang cukup pintar. Ia selalu loncat kelas waktu ia masih sekolah menengah pertama dan menengah atas. Ia juga hanya kuliah beberapa tahun dan ia langsung menjalani wisuda.

Sebenarnya ia memang tertarik pada dunia bisnis, tapi tetap saja setiap orang butuh kebebasan bukan? setidaknya hanya untuk menghirup sedikit udara segar merilekskan fikiran kita. Namun tidak untuknya, sekalipun hanya untuk menghirup udara segar saja ia tidak bisa. Ia selalu disibukkan dengan dokumen-dokumen pekerjaannya. Selalu disibukkan dengan klien-kliennya. Ia lelah sebenarnya untuk terus menggeluti dunianya saat ini, namun semuanya tidaklah segampang itu. Ia sudah terlanjur masuk terlalu dalam dengan dunianya saat ini.

_**Na oerowododoe neol**_

_**Saenggakhalddaen**_

_**Misoga naui eolgulebeonjyeo**_

_**Ne himdeuleododoe niga haengbokhalddaen**_

_**Sarangi nae mam gadeukhi chaewo**_

_**Oneuldo nan geochin sesangsoke saljiman **_

_**Himdeuleodo nungameumyeon ni moseubbun**_

_**Ajikgogwitgae deulryeooneun kkumdeuli**_

_**Naui gyeoteseo neol hyanghae gago itjana**_

Suara lagu dari handphone menginterupsi lamunan kyuhyun. Dengan malas ia mengangkat handphonenya tanpa mengecek terlebih dahulu siapa yang menelfonnya.

"Yoboseo." ucapnya malas .

"Yoboseo Kyu, ini eomma bisakah sekarang kau pulang menemui eomma? Ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan denganmu. Cepat ne?" jawab orang diseberang sana yang ternyata eomma Kyu.

"Ne eomma. Aku akan pulang sekarang juga." jawab Kyu sambil menutup panggilan telfonnya. Ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan eommanya. Ia lalu menyambar jas yang tersampir di kursi yang ia duduki dan segera beranjak pergi.

***** Our Wedding *****

_**Cho Kyuhyun POV**_

"Ada apa eomma memanggilku untuk segera pulang, padahal di kantor masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." sambarku langsung ketika aku sampai rumah. Disana sudah ada eomma dan appa yang sedang duduk manis di ruang tamu.

"Duduklah dulu Kyu…" jawabnya berbasa-basi.

"Sudahlah eomma katakan saja apa yang ingin eomma katakan padaku!" jawabku ketus.

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali, Kyu," balas appa sambil tersenyum.

"Begini…" eomma mulai membuka percakapan. Entahlah rasanya perasaanku tidak enak.

"Kau sudah besar Kyu.." tambahnya lagi

"Lalu kenapa jika aku sudah besar eomma?" tanyaku langsung.

"Kau tahu di umurmu yang sudah ingin menginjak 25 tahun harusnya kau sudah memiliki calon istri untuk dikenalkan pada appa dan eomma. Tapi nyatanya mendengar kau mempunyai pacar saja kami tidak pernah. Kami ingin segera menimang cucu kyu. Bukalah sedikit hatimu untuk wanita." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Benar kan dugaanku? Pasti ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik semua ini.

"Tapi nyatanya aku memang belum mempunyai yeojachingu eomma. Lagian aku belum mau mengurusi hal seperti itu." jawaku malas. Aku memang tidak pernah membuka hatiku pada wanita lain. Dihatiku hanya ada satu wanita. MINNIE. Lee Sungmin. Ya, dialah pemilik hatiku sampai sekarang. Kalaupun aku menikah, aku harus menikah dengannya. Bukankah itu impianku dulu?

"Tapi Kyu kami sudah tidak sabar untuk menimang cucu." balas eomma sambil memasang tampang memelasnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana eomma?" jawabku dengan memasang wajah memelas seperti yang eomma lakukan saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kami jodohkan saja dengan anak sahabat eomma?" katanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Mworago? Aniyo. Aku tidak mau eomma." sambarku saja aku mau di jodohkan. Memangnya sekarang jaman Siti Nurbaya?

"Ayolah Kyu, sekali ini saja kau mengikuti permintaan eomma."

"Tidak eomma. Aku tidak mau." Aku tetap bersikeras.

"Yakin kau tidak mau Kyu?" jawab eomma dengan senyum evilnya.

"Apa maksud eomma?" tanyaku

"Kau tidak mau jika kami jodohkan kau dengan Minnie?"

_**Deg~**_

MINNIE? Jadi aku akan dijodohkan dengan Minnie? Minnieku?

Aku hanya mematung mendengar yang dikatakan eomma padaku tadi.

"Kau tahu Kyu, Sebenarnya dari kecil kami sudah menjodohkanmu dengan Minnie. Orang tua Minnie sendirilah yang mengusulkannya dan tentu saja kami menyetujuinya. Dan bukankah kau sendiri juga menyukai Minnie Kyu? Kami hanya ingin membantumu mendapatkannya saja," tutur appa panjang lebar.

**BLUSH**

Wajahku memerah mendengar penuturan appa. Kenapa jawaban appa tadi sangat tepat sekali dengan apa yang kurasakan? Dan apa katanya tadi? Aku sudah dijodohkan dengan Minnie sejak aku masih kecil?

"A…aniyo appa. Kenapa appa bisa sampai menyimpulkan seperti itu?" jawabku gugup

"Mengaku sajalah Kyu. Tidak usah menyangkal seperti itu. Lihat wajahmu yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus itu." goda eomma padaku.

"Jadi bagaimana apa kau setuju? Hah eomma rasa eomma sudah tau jawabannya. Kau pasti mau kan chagi? Pokoknya tidak ada penolakan perjodohan ini akan tetap berjalan." ucap eomma sambil membentakku pelan.

"Hahh, terserah eomma sajalah." jawabku pada akhirnya dengan muka pura-pura kesal. Menolak? tentu saja tidak akan. Inikan memang impianku, jadi untuk alasan apa aku menolaknya? Minnie… akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu.

"Bagus!" kata eomma dengan senyum kemenangan. "oh iya Kyu, sebenarnya Minnie sudah kembali ke Seoul 1 minngu yang lalu." tambah eomma.

MWOYA? Minnie sudah kembali ke seoul satu minggu yang lalu? Lalu kenapa eomma dan appa tidak memberitahuku? Hah betapa kejamnya mereka. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau aku hampir gila karena merindukan Minnie? Tapi memang mereka tidak tahu sih, aku kan tidak pernah memberitahu mereka kalau aku menyukai Minnie. Tapi seberapa keras aku menyangkalnya pada akhirnya perasaanku ini diketahui juga oleh mereka.

"Hah…" Lagi-lagi aku menghembuskan nafas kasar. Aku benar-benar syok dengan ini semua. "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan lagi denganku, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kantor, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus segera ku selesaikan. Annyeong." tambahku lagi sembari beranjak untuk pergi.

Hah… sebenarnya aku sangat malas untuk kembali lagi ke kantor. Di kantor malah membuat kepalaku tambah pening. Jadi disinilah aku saat ini. Di salah satu caffe yang sangat terkenal di seoul. Aku duduk di salah satu sudut caffe sambil merenungkan hal yang tadi dibicarakan oleh eomma dan appa. Aku akan dijodohkan dengan Minnieku! Apa aku tidak sedang bermimpi saat ini?

Dengan refleks aku mencubit lengan kananku. Dan hey… terasa sakit. Berarti aku memang tidak sedang bermimpi. Kulihat orang-orang di sekitar caffe memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kikuk-ku. Kau memang bodoh Cho Kyuhyun. Hah.. .Minnie~ya neomu bogoshippoyo…

Setelah puas meminum kopi di caffe ini akupun segera beranjak menuju kasir. Namun tiba-tiba…

_**BRAKK…**_

Aku menabrak seorang yeoja.

"Jweosonghamnida nona, aku tidak sengaja." kataku sambil membantu yeoja itu untuk berdiri.

"Yak! kau ini punya mata tidak hah?" katanya sambil mengusap pantatnya sambil menunduk lalu dengan cepat ia mendongak menatapku.

"YAK! NEO, LEE SUNGMIN…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** To Be Continued *****


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Our Wedding

Chapter : 2

Author : Taraufi Cho

Rating : T – nyerempet M dikit #slap

Genre : Romance, Family, Fluff

Pairing : KyuMin only (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua masing-masing, tapi story ini milik Tara. Tapi kalo mau nge-bash cukup bash tulisan Tara aja, jangan pair-nya okay? (^^)b

Check This Out !

**~ Our Wedding ~**

_**Lee Sungmin POV**_

Hah… tidak terasa satu minggu sudah aku berada di dimana aku bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku. Cho Kyuhyun… namja yang telah kurang ajarnya merebut hatiku. Membiarkanku jatuh terlalu dalam kedalam cintanya dan cinta itu semakin tumbuh berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu. Meskipun sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Tidak mendengar suaranya yang berat itu. Tidak melihat tingkah menyebalkannya. Namun entah kenapa semuanya itu masih terngiang sangat jelas di fikiranku. Seakan tidak memperbolehkan sedikitpun kenangan dengan namja itu terlupakan. Semuanya masih tersimpan sangat jelas dalam memori otakku.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimanakah dia sekarang? Apakah dia masih sama seperti dulu? Masih sama seperti namja yang kukenal 12 tahun yang lalu? Namja yang sering memanggilku dengan sebutan _**"YEOJA JADI-JADIAN"**_?

Hah… jika mengingat itu dulu rasanya menyebalkan. Aku ingin sekali mencekiknya. Bagaimana bisa dia menyebutku seperti itu? Yah… walaupun memang ku akui dulu jenis kelaminku patut dipertanyakan. Alasannya sudah pasti karena penampilanku yang seperti namja. Rambut cepak, kaus longgar, jeans belel dan emm… suka **"SEPAK BOLA"!** Hah… jika mengingat bagaimana aku dulu membuatku jadi terkikik sendiri.

Tapi lihatlah aku sekarang, aku sangsi si Cho Kyuhyun pabo itu akan mengenaliku dengan penampilanku yang berubah total. Sekarang aku menjadi yeoja yang cukup feminin, meskipun yah… aku belum bisa menghilangkan sifat kenamjaanku. Rambutku sekarang sudah panjang dan terurus. Tidak seperti rambutku yang dulu yang cepak. Dan kenapa aku bilang terurus? Karena dulu aku pernah sekali memanjangkan rambutku itupun karena disuruh oleh eomma. Tetapi rambutku tidak pernah aku urus, tak pernah disisir, dan jarang emm… keramas. Kata eomma aku seperti orang gila yang sering duduk di jalan sekitar rumahku. Hah..yang benar saja eommaku itu masa aku disamakan dengan orang gila? Sejak saat itu aku langsung disuruh potong rambut oleh eomma. Haha… lagian suruh siapa eomma menyuruhku untuk memanjangkan rambut dulu.

Tapi sekarang tenang saja aku telah berubah menjadi yeoja tulen. Aku selalu mengunjungi salon tiap minggu, entah itu untuk spa, luluran, ataupun hanya sekedar meny, pady atau apalah itu namanya. Dan satu lagi sekarang juga aku sering memakai gaun dan high heels.

Bagaimana sudah seperti wanita kan? Yahh, meskipun semua itu karena paksaan eomma tapi aku juga berterima kasih padanya jika bukan karena paksaannya, mungkin aku masih seperti "**YEOJA JADI-JADIAN**" yang sering Kyuhyun bilang. Huffffttt…

Sudah seminngu ini aku lewati hariku dengan bersih-bersih rumah dan menata segala tetek bengeknya. Mengingat aku akan tinggal di Korea jadi eommaku menyuruhku untuk membantunya menata rumah. Sebagai anak tentunya tidak bisa melihat orang tuanya susah sendiri bukan? Apalagi aku ini anak perempuan. Masa aku tidak bisa hanya untuk membersihkan rumah? Itu keterlaluan namanya. Meskipun aku ini bisa dibilang anak dari kalangan atas tapi aku tidak keberatan jika hanya sekedar bersih-bersih apalagi bersih-bersih rumahku sendiri. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku tidak menyuruh pembantu saja ? Alasannya karena pembantu yang biasa bekerja dirumahku sedang menjenguk anaknya yang sedang sakit.

Hari ini aku berniat untuk keluar rumah karena aku sangat bosan sekali di rumah. Dan disinilah aku saat ini, salah satu kafe yang terkenal di Seoul. Yah… lumayanlah kafe ini lumayan cocok bagi orang yang sedang bosan. Selain dekorasi yang di buat semanis dan senyaman mungkin ditambah dengan menu yang ditawarkan cukup menggugah selera. Aku sekarang hanya memesan ice cream strawberry berukuran jumbo kesukaanku yang di hiasi dengan strawberry, choco chips dan permen warna warni di atasnya. Hmm..sudah lama rasanya tidak merasakan ice cream korea.

Hmm… tidak terasa waktu sudah sore. Aku harus segera pulang jika tidak ingin mendapat omelan dari eomma. Namun ketika aku ingin mendekati meja kasir..

**BRAKK..**

Seorang namja menabrakku sehingga membuatku jatuh. Dasar namja sialan…

"Jweosonghamnida nona, aku tidak sengaja." katanya sambil membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Yak, kau ini punya mata tidak hah?" kataku sambil mengusap pantatku dengan menunduk lalu dengan cepat aku mendongak menatapnya.

"YAK, NEO LEE SUNGMIN!"

OMONA… suara itu…

Suara itu milik namja yang ada dihatiku sekarang. Namja yang merebut hatiku. Namja yang menahanku dalam penjara cintanya. Dia sekarang ada di depanku.

Aku hanya bisa memasang tampang bodohku. Membiarkan mataku melotot menatapnya dan membiarkan mulutku menganga dengan lebar.

"K-kau!" Akhirnya aku bisa membuka suaraku yang sempat tertahan karenanya.

"Yak, sedang apa kau disini hah?" katanya dengan nada setengah membentakku. Aku dan dia saat ini sedang ada ditaman dekat kafe tempatku tadi memakan ice cream.

"Memangnya Kota Seoul ini milik nenek moyangmu hah?" balasku dengan nada yang sama kasarnya.

"Aish, kenapa aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi? Hidupku sudah bahagia tanpa kau disisiku. Sekarang dengan wajah tak berdosamu itu kau berani sekali muncul dihadapanku," katanya lagi dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kau fikir aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi? Cihh, percaya diri sekali kau tuan Cho!" dengusku sebal

"Lagian untuk apa kau kembali lagi ke Korea nona Lee?"

"Memangnya kenapa hah? Kau tidak berhak melarangku untuk kembali ke tempat kelahiranku sendiri!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merecoki hidupku lagi. Ngomong-ngomong dimana rambut cepakmu itu hah? Sekarang kau sudah menjadi yeoja yang sebenarnya ternyata. Meskipun penampilanmu berubah, tetap saja kau itu bukan tipeku." katanya sambil memandangiku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Yak! Kau fikir kau itu tipeku hah? Ternyata 12 tahun tidak bertemu denganmu tingkat kenarsisanmu makin bertambah saja dan itu malah membuatku ingin muntah," kataku dengan wajah seyakin mungkin. Aku tidak ingin si Kyuhyun pabo itu menyadari bahwa aku sedang mengagumi ketampanannya yang bisa dibilang over dosis itu.

Lihat saja wajahnya dan penampilannya sekarang. Omo~ Kenapa tuhan menciptakan manusia setampan ini? Yang bebeda sekarang hanya lubang-lubang yang tedapat di wajahnya. Tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin errr… lebih tampan.

Lagipula kenapa dia bisa mengenali wajahku ya? Padahalkan penampilanku sudah berubah banyak. Apa segitu hafalnyakah ia dengan wajahku sehingga ketika ia kembali bertemu denganku otaknya secara otomatis akan langsung menampilkan nama dan wajahku? Haha… seandainya memang benar seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa langsung mengenali aku padahal penampilanku sudah jauh berbeda sekarang?" karena aku penasaran akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya. Kulihat pipinya bersemu merah. Rasanya ia sedang gugup saat ini. Ia terlihat kikuk untuk membalas pertanyaanku. Apa jangan-jangan tebakanku tadi benar? Haha… kena kau, Cho Kyuhyun!

"Ekhem…" Dia berdehem cukup untuk menormalkan rasa gugupnya. "Ya… karena meskipun sekarang penampilanmu seperti yeoja di mataku kau itu tetaplah seperti namja." tambahnya lagi.

"Lagipula meskipun penampilanmu berubah tetapi tetap saja sifat namjamu ini masih melekat di dalam dirimu. Kau itu wanita harusnya kau bersikap lemah lembut. Tapi sifat itu nampakya tidak ada melekat sama sekali didirimu," tambahnya lagi.

Hahh, dasar Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan. Ingin sekali aku menyumpal mulutnya yang berbisa melebihi bisa ular itu dengan tissue bekas ice cream yang saat ini berada dalam genggamanku. Berani sekali dia mengatakan itu padaku. Dia fikir selama ini dia berubah apa? Buktinya sampai saat ini sifat evilnya masih saja ia pelihara. Kalau bukan karena hari sudah sore, aku ingin sekali meladeni omongannya yang mungkin tidak ada habis-habisnya itu.

"Terserah kau Tuan Cho. Kau itu punya cermin tidak hah dirumah? Apa perlu aku belikan satu untukmu? Kau tidak sadar jika selama ini kau itu juga tidak berubah? Kenapa sampai sekarang sifat evilmu itu masih tetap kau pelihara hah? Sudahlah aku sedang buru-buru saat ini untuk pulang bisa-bisa eomma menceramahiku jika aku pulang terlalu sore. Kita lanjutkan nanti saja perdebatan kita. Sampai jumpa." kataku lalu beranjak pergi dari bangku taman yang aku duduki bersamanya saat ini.

"Hei, kau fikir aku tidak mampu hanya untuk membeli sebuah cermin?" teriaknya. "Chakaman, aku juga ingin bertemu ahjusi dan ahjuma. Kau ikut denganku saja. Aku akan mengantarmu. Kajja!"ajaknya sambil menggenggam tanganku lalu menarikku dengan kasar.

_**Cho Kyuhyun POV **_

Dia berubah sekarang. Minnieku berubah.

Lihat saja penampilannya yang sudah seperti yeoja pada umumnya. Pesonanya semakin membutakan saja. Rambut cepaknya kini sudah hilang berganti dengan rambut hitam panjang ikalnya yang membuatnya tambah cantik. Wajahnya juga sekarang ia polesi make-up tipis yang membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya barang sedetik saja dan gaun yang ia kenakan sangat pas dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping. Kulitnya juga sekarang sudah mulus tidak seperti dulu yang penuh luka karena sering terjatuh saat bermain sepak sih kau tidak terlihat mempesona di mataku Lee Sungmin?

Pasti banyak sekali namja yang tertarik padanya. Dan itu artinya banyak sekali saingan yang harus ku kalahkan untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi tenang saja sepertinya akulah yang akan menang, mengingat aku akan dijodohkan dengannya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal perjodohan apa dia tahu mengenai ini? Tapi sepertinya tidak karena dari tadi dia tidak mengungkit masalah perjodohan denganku.

Oh iya, hampir saja aku ketahuan tadi pada saat ia bertanya padaku kenapa aku bisa mengenalinya meskipun penampilannya sudah jauh berbeda. Hah… untung aku bisa memberi alasan yang tepat. Kalau tidak, matilah aku! Lagipula kenapa ia sampai terfikir akan hal itu?

Kalian tahu kenapa aku bisa mengenalinya? Tentu saja karena wajahnya itu sudah terekam dengan jelas di otakku jadi ketika aku bertemu dia lagi, otakku dengan sendirinya akan menampilkan nama dan wajahnya.

Saat ini aku sedang berada didalam mobilku dengannya. Aku mengantarnya pulang. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Setidaknya jika aku mengetahui rumahnya aku kan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dan aku bisa sering-sering untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Sebenarnya dimana rumahmu kenapa tidak sampai-sampai juga?" kataku membuka pembicaraan padanya yang sedari tadi mengalihkan tatapannya pada jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup ramai.

"Kau itu sebenarnya niat tidak sih mengantarku pulang? Kalau tau begini lebih baik aku naik taksi saja!" balasnya kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Haha… ternyata kebiasaannya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat kesal tidak pernah berubah. Tapi itu malah semakin membuatnya tambah menggemaskan dan aku suka itu. Aku suka setiap ekspresi yang keluar dari wajahnya yang imut. Neomu yeppeo.

"Kau ini tidak tahu terima kasih sekali. Sudah bagus aku mau mengantarmu pulang. Lagipula sekalian menghemat uangmu untuk membayar taksi," kataku mencoba beralibi.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja tuan Cho. Aku malas berdebat denganmu. Nanti dipersimpangan itu kau belok kiri. Lalu terus saja sampai kau menemukan satu-satunya rumah bercat sapphire blue. Itu rumahku," katanya sambil menunjuk persimpangan di depanku.

"Ne." balasku singkat.

_**CKITTT…**_

Mobilku berhenti di salah satu rumah mewah berlantai dua dan satu-satunya yang bercat sapphire blue seperti yang Minnie bilang. Kulihat Minnie langsung melepas sealt beltnya kemudian keluar dari mobilku lalu langsung melesat masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Dasar tidak sopan!" gumamku sebal. Akupun juga langsung membuka sealt belt yang ku kenakan lalu keluar dari mobilku dan menyusulnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Eommmaaa…." ku dengar ia teriak memanggil eommanya.

"Yak, kau ini darimana saja seharian ini hah? Eomma sampai pusing mencarimu."

"Aku bosan dirumah terus eomma. Makannya kuputuskan hari ini aku ingin keluar rumah. Tadi aku hanya pergi ke kafe untuk membeli ice cream. Tapi kemudian aku bertemu dengan namja menyebalkan itu,"

Apa katanya tadi? Namja menyebalkan? Benar-benar wanita itu ingin mati rupanya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang menyebalkan itu Lee Sungmin?" kataku menginterupsi pembicaraan Minnie dan Chullie ahjuma.

Kulihat Chullie ahjuma terkejut melihatku. Dan kemudian…

"Omona~ Kyuhyun? Kau Cho kyuhyun anak Kangin dan Teuki itu kan?" kata Chullie ahjuma sambil menghampiriku lalu memegang kedua bahuku.

"Ne Chullie ahjuma, Ini aku Kyuhyun." kataku sambil tersenyum manis. Dengan segera Chullie ahjuma langsung memelukku.

"Kau sudah besar ternyata. Wajahmu juga semakin tampan. Minnie, apa kau tidak tertarik pada Kyuhyun?" katanya sambil mengerling nakal ke arah Minnie sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mendengus sebal.

"Cihh, tertarik? Itu tidak akan mungkin eomma. Tenggelamkan saja aku ke laut jika itu sampai terjadi!" katanya sambil menaiki anak tangga. Dasar yeoja menyebalkan. Lihat saja nanti, kau pasti akan bertekuk lutut padaku.

"Yak! Minnie kau mau kemana hah? Dirumah kita sekarang ini sedang ada tamu malah kau tinggal pergi. Sopanlah sedikit." teriak Chullie ahjuma pada yeoja yang saat ini masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja ahjuma, lagipula aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan ahjusi dan ahjuma. Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat Hangeng ahjusi, apa dia tidak ada ahjuma?" tanyaku.

"Hangeng sedang ada meeting dengan kliennya di kantor. Mungkin ia akan pulang malam. Oh iya Kyu, apa kau mau makan malam disini? Kebetulan ahjuma memasak banyak hari ini," tawarnya padaku

"Mianhae ahjuma. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut makan malam. Aku tidak akan lama disini. Aku hanya ingin melihat ahjjuma dan ahjusi saja sekalian aku ingin melihat rumah baru kalian." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

_**Lee Sungmin POV**_

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

"Minnie~ya boleh aku masuk?" kudengar Kyuhyun memanggilku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku. Hah… mau apa lagi anak itu mengganggu saja. Dengan malas aku membuka pintu kamarku.

"Wae?" tanyaku jutek. Kulihat ia langsung memasuki kamarku tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Yak, kau ini tidak sopan sekali hah? Kau tau kau memasuki kamar siapa? Kamar yeoja kau tahu tidak?" kataku dengan berteriak.

"Bukannya dulu kita sering mengunjungi kamar masing-masing? Bahkan kita sering tidur bersama. Kenapa sekarang jadi tidak boleh?" tanyanya. Benar juga yang dikatakannya. Dulu memang kami sering tidur bersama entah dikamarku ataupun dikamarnya dan kami satu sama lain tidak merasa canggung untuk melakukannya.

"Dulu dengan sekarang itu berbeda Tuan Cho. Dulu kan kita masih kecil." jawabku.

"Hmm… ternyata selain penampilanmu kamarmu juga berubah banyak," gumamnya sambil memandangi kamarku. "Kenapa semuanya menjadi serba pink begini?" tambahnya lagi sambil menoleh kearahku.

"Itu hakku mau memakai warna apa. Lagipula kau lupa kalau aku ini wanita. Bukannya wanita itu identik dengan warna pink?" balasku tak terima.

"Yak, tapi tidak semua wanita menyukai warna pink." katanya meyangkal omonganku.

"Yah, terserah Tuan Cho yang pasti ini kamarku jadi aku berhak mengaturnya sesuai seleraku. Oh iya, aku mau mandi dulu. Kau jangan melihat dan mengambil apapun yang ada di kamarku. Kau mengerti?"

"Kau fikir aku ini pencuri hah? Mengambil barang orang lain tanpa izin, kenapa kau ini curiga sekali padaku!" katanya dengan muka sebal.

"Karena tampangmu itu tidak bisa dipercaya Tuan Cho!" jawabku cepat. Lihat wajahnya ketika aku mengatakan itu. Lucu sekali. Membuatku ingin tertawa melihatnya.

Segera saja aku meninggalkannya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku sebelum ia mengamuk.

"YAK! DASAR KAU YEOJA JADI-JADIAN MENYEBALKAN!" Benar kan dugaanku kalau dia akan mengamuk. Hahaha… dasar Cho Kyuhyun pabo!

_**Cho Kyuhyun POV**_

Dasar yeoja jadi-jadian menyebalkan. Berani sekali ia mengatakan bahwa tampangku ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Tidak tahu apa dia jika wajahku ini lebih tampan dari malaikat-malaikat surga?

Hah… Ia benar-benar sudah berubah sekarang. Seingatku ia dulu pernah mengatakan tidak menyukai warna pink, tapi kenapa sekarang kamarnya jadi bernuansa pink begini? Dan banyak sekali boneka di kamarnya. Padahal dulu kamarnya ia tempeli poster-poster pemain bola. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi poster-poster itu.

Kusapukan pandanganku menyusuri kamarnya, dan pandanganku tertuju pada meja rias yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah figura foto yang terdapat fotonya.

Ia tampak cantik di foto itu. Menggunakan dress pink selutut, rambut ikal panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai yang diatasnya terdapat bandana berwarna senada dengan dress yang ia kenakan. Dan di foto itu ia sedang tersenyum manis. Senyum favoritku. Senyum yang tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku pada apapun. Senyum yang bisa membuatku juga ikut tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

Tanpa sadar aku mengambil figura foto itu dan mengelusnya. Namun ketika aku sedang asyik mengelusnya, pandanganku tertarik pada buku diary berwarna pink yang sampulnya bergambar teddy bear.

Aku penasaran dengan buku diary itu. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Minnie tidak boleh tahu. Setelah dirasa cukup aman akupun langsung mengambil diary itu lalu aku duduk dipinggiran kasurnya. Hmm, kira-kira apa isinya ya? Membuatku penasaran saja.

Namun sebelum aku membukanya tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kulihat Minnie keluar dengan baju handuk berwarna putih dan kedua tangannya sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil.

Sejenak aku dibuat melongo melihatnya. Tak sadarkah ia sekarang bahwa kecantikannya itu menyaingi kecantikan bidadari dari kahyangan? Kemudian ia menoleh kearahku dan kulihat ia langsung mematung ditempatnya. Tatapannya terpaku pada benda yang saat ini berada dalam peganganku. Dan beberapa menit kemudian , dengan gerakan cepat ia berlari ke arahku.

"Yak! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun? Kembalikan diaryku!" katanya seraya menengadahkan tangannya di hadapanku. Kulihat wajahnya seperti orang ketakutan. Melihatnya yang ketakutan seperti ini membuatku jadi tambah penasaran dengan isi diary ini.

"Shireo! Aku jadi penasaran dengan diary ini. Kenapa wajahmu sampai ketakutan seperti itu hah?" kataku sambil memegang buku diary ini dengan erat.

"Itu punyaku! Kau tidak berhak melihatnya. Cepat kembalikan!" katanya sambil mencoba mengambil buku diary ini dari tanganku. Namun dengan gerakan cepat aku menaikkan tanganku yang terdapat diarynya ke atas, tingginya yang hanya sebatas bahuku membuat ia harus melompat-lompat berusaha untuk mengambil buku diary ini.

"Cobalah mengambilnya jika kau bisa Nona Lee," kataku mencoba menggodanya dengan posisi tangan tetap berada di atas.

"Cepat kembalikan Cho Kyuhyun pabo. Kalau tidak…"

"Kalau tidak kenapa Nona Lee?" potongku sambil tertawa.

Namun ketika sedang asyik mengerjainya tiba-tiba kakiku terkilir yang membuat tubuhku oleng dan tanpa sadar aku malah menarik tangannya. Dan alhasil …

**BRUKK!**

Aku dan Minnie terjatuh di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi tubuh Minnie yang berada tepat diatasku. Aku dan Minnie sama-sama melongo diposisi kami masing-masing.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Suara jantungku dengan kurang ajarnya malah bedetak dengan sangat keras. Namun hey… ternyata bukan hanya jantungu saja yang berdetak dengan keras, tapi jantung yeoja yang saat ini berada di atasku juga nampaknya sama seperti yang aku alami saat ini.

Dan… Omona~ wajahnya cantik sekali dengan jarak yang sedekat ini. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, aku menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya. Dimulai dari alisnya yang tebal, bulu matanya yang lentik, mata bulatnya, pipi bakpaonya, hidung mancungnya dan tatapanku kini terpaku pada bibir plumpnya yang berwarna merah menggoda itu. Membuatku kesusahan untuk menelan air liurku sendiri. Tanpa sadar kepalaku bergerak maju untuk menggapai bibir plumpnya dan…

_**CHU~**_

Aku berhasil menggapai bibirnya. Kulumat pelan bibirnya. Kulihat ia hanya melongo dan hanya diam atas perlakuanku. Ia juga sama sekali tidak membalas ciumanku.

Namun hey, beberapa lama kemudian tanpa diduga-duga sekarang ia menutup matanya dan membalas ciumanku. Hah… bibirnya sangat manis dan rasa strawberry. Membuatku ketagihan dan membuat nafsuku semakin begejolak.

Tanganku menekan kepalanya yang membuat ciuman kami semakin dalam. Sekarang aku menggigit pelan bibirnya yang membuat ia segera membuka mulutnya. Membuatku dengan cepat memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahku bertarung dengan lidahnya. Namun ketika aku sedang menikmati ciumanku dengan Minnie…

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

"Minnie, kau sedang apa dikamar? Apa kau sedang bersama Kyuhyun sekarang?" teriak ahjuma menginterupsi ciumanku dengan Minnie.

Dengan segera Minnie bangkit dari tubuhku dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakkan akibat ulah tanganku. Ya tuhan… apa yang akan terjadi jikaTeuki ahjuma tidak menginterupsi ciumanku dengan Minnie?

"Ne eomma aku sedang bersama Kyuhyun sekarang," katanya sambil berteriak. Kulihat ia menundukan kepalanya. Dengan segera akupun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mmm…" gumamku seraya menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal. "Soal ciuman itu..." kataku gugup.

"Sudahlah jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi. Sebaiknya kau keluar karena aku ingin berganti baju!" katanya memotong ucapanku sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Ne." jawabku singkat lalu dengan cepat aku meninggalkan kamarnya.

_**Lee Sungmin POV**_

Omo~ apa yang sudah aku lakukan tadi bersamanya? Membiarkan bibirku dinikmati olehnya dan dengan bodohnya aku malah menikmati ciumannya. Bibirnya sangat manis dan membuatku ketagihan dan ingin mencobanya lagi. Yak, apa yang sedang aku fikirkan?

Ngomong-ngomong tadi itu adalah first kissku. Tetapi aku cukup senang karena yang mengambil first kissku adalah namja yang aku sukai. Ya ampun, mau ditaruh dimana wajahku jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti? Ia pasti akan mentertawakanku habis-habisan.

Oh iya, bagaimana jika tadi eomma tidak memanggilku? Apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Hah… Lee Sungmin pabo, mungkin kau sudah tidak perawan lagi sekarang!

Dan untung saja tadi ia belum sempat melihat diaryku. Jika dia lihat MATILAH AKU! Setiap lembar kertas yang ada di diaryku semuanya tentang dia. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku jika ia mengetahuinya? Hah… lain kali aku harus menjaga barang yang berkaitan tentangnya dengan hati-hati.

Aku segera mengganti baju handukku dengan kaus kebesaran berwarna putih dan hot pants berwana senada dengan kausku. Setelah selesai aku langsung keluar kamarku dan menuruni tangga rumahku. Tapi kemana bocah itu? Batang hidungnya tidak kelihatan sama sekali. Apa dia sudah pulang?

"Eomma… dimana Kyuhyun?" tanyaku pada eomma yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam di meja makan.

"Tadi setelah Kyuhyun kembali dari kamarmu ia pamit pada eomma untuk pulang. Eomma suruh ikut makan malam dengan kita tapi ia menolaknya. Lagipula apa yang kalian lakukan dikamarmu hah? Kenapa wajahnya sampai memerah seperti kepiting rebus begitu?" tanya eommaku masih dengan kesibukannya menata makanan di meja makan.

"Eh? Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok eomma. Kami hanya membicarakan masa lalu saja." jawabku berbohong. Tidak mungkin kan aku berkata yang sejujurnya pada eomma.

"Baiklah cepat kau bantu eomma menata makanan di meja makan. Sebentar lagi appamu pulang. Dan kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." kata eomma yang membuatku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Membicarakan sesuatu apa eomma?" tanyaku penasaran

"Nanti kau juga akan mengetahuinya." jawab eomma sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang mencurigakan.

Saat ini aku, appa dan eomma sedang berkumpul di meja makan. Kami baru saja memakan makan malam kami. Biasanya setelah makan malam aku langsung melesat pergi ke kamarku. Namun karena ada yang ingin appa dan eomma bicarakan padaku, jadi aku masih duduk manis di kursi yang aku duduki saat ini menunggu appa dan eomma membuka mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin eomma bicarakan padaku?" Karena aku sangat penasaran jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuka mulutku terlebih dahulu.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali," kata appa sambil tersenyum. "Minnie, kau tahu umurmu sudah 22 tahun?" tambahnya lagi.

"Lalu kenapa jika umurku sudah 22 tahun?" tanyaku lagi. Firasatku benar-benar tidak enak saat ini.

"Sudah saatnya untuk kau menikah, Minnie. Tapi sampai sekarang appa dan eomma tidak pernah melihatmu berhubungan dengan pria. Maka dari itu appa dan eomma berniat untuk menjodohkanmu,"

MWOYA?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** To Be Continued *****


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Our Wedding

Chapter : 3

Author : Taraufi Cho

Rating : T – nyerempet M dikit #slap

Genre : Romance, Family, Fluff

Pairing : KyuMin only (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua masing-masing, tapi story ini milik Tara. Tapi kalo mau nge-bash cukup bash tulisan Tara aja, jangan pair-nya okay? (^^)b

Check This Out !

.

.

**~ Our Wedding ~**

**.**

**.**

_**Lee Sungmin POV**_

_**.**_

"Mwoya ?! Me-menikah appa bilang? Shireo! Aku tidak mau lagipula hidupku ini masih panjang. Aku tidak ingin menikah muda." kataku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Enak saja aku ingin dijodohkan. Aku tidak akan menikah kecuali dengan Kyuhyun-ku.

"Minnie kami ingin segera menimang cucu. Kami ini sudah tua Minnie." kali ini eomma yang berbicara.

"Shireo!" kataku sambil berteriak.

"Minnie ayolah… sekali ini saja kau menuruti permintaan eomma. Besok keluarganya akan kemari. Pokoknya kami tidak menerima kata TIDAK!" kata eomma dengan nada membentakku.

"Shireo eomma. Aku tidak mau menikah muda. Lagipula coba eomma fikir apa aku nanti akan bahagia hidup dengan namja yang sama sekali tidak aku cintai? Aku ingin menikah dengan namja yang aku cintai eomma…" kataku dengan muka memelas.

"Ani Minnie, pokoknya kau harus mau eomma jodohkan. Mau menunggu sampai kapan kami melihatmu menikah? apa kau harus melihat kami pergi dari dunia ini dulu baru kau mau menuruti keinginan appa dan eomma untuk melihatmu menikah?" tutur eomma dengan muka yang tak kalah memelas. "Paling tidak lihatlah dulu calon suamimu nanti." tambahnya lagi.

"Ck, baiklah eomma." kataku sambil berdecak sebal. "Tapi jika namja yang akan dijodohkan nanti tidak sesuai dengan seleraku, detik itu juga aku akan langsung menolaknya." tambahku dengan tegas setelah itu aku langsung beranjak pergi dari ruang makan. Hah… Jika aku beradu mulut dengan eommaku, aku pasti tidak akan menang. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja ia jadi pengacara? Pasti setiap kasus yang ia tangani akan selalu menang.

Bagaimana sekarang? kepalaku benar-benar pusing memikirkannya. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan namja yang tidak aku sukai. Apalagi dengan status namja itu yang tidak jelas. Bahkan aku bertemu dengannya saja belum pernah. Appa… Eomma... kenapa kalian menyiksa putri kandung kalian sendiri? Cho Kyuhyun... eotteokhae?

.

.

***** Our Wedding*****

.

.

_**Cho Kyuhyun POV**_

.

"Kyu, kau darimana saja seharian ini? Kau bilang kau langsung kembali ke kantor setelah kau dari rumah tadi siang. Tapi sekretaris appa bilang kau tidak kembali ke kantor setelah jam makan siang?" tanya appa ketika aku baru duduk dikursi ruang makan.

"Tadi aku hanya pergi ke kafe sebentar tapi tadi secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Minnie." jawabku sambil menyuapkan sesumpit nasi kedalam mulutku.

"Minnie? Kau bertemu dengan Minnie, Kyu? Lalu bagaimana?" tanya eommaku dengan antusias.

"Bagaimana apanya eomma?" Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Ya bagaimana dengan Minnie sekarang?" tanya eommaku lagi.

"Dia berubah eomma," jawabku singkat.

"Berubah bagaimana maksudnya?"

"Berubah menjadi lebih cantik dan sangat mempesona." jawabku dalam hati. Ya, hanya dalam hati. Aku tidak berani mengatakannya didepan orang tuaku. Pasti mereka langsung terlonjak kegirangan jika aku mengatakan itu. Tapi mau ditaruh dimana mukaku nanti jika aku mengatakannya?

"Emm, ya pokoknya berubah eomma." Maaf eomma aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ahh, kau ini aneh. Bilang berubah tapi tidak tahu alasannya kenapa." kata eomma sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh iya Kyu besok malam kita akan berkunjung ke rumah Minnie." tambahnya lagi.

"Uhukk… uhukk..." Aku langsung tersedak mendengar penuturan eomma. Dengan segera kusambar segelas air putih yang ada di depanku.

"Besok malam? Ke rumah Minnie? Untuk apa eomma kita kesana?" tanyaku.

"Ya untuk membicarakan pernikahanmu dengan Minnie lah Kyu…"

"Tapi kenapa harus secepat ini sih eomma? Aku kan baru bertemu lagi dengan Minnie?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, Kyu. Ingat umurmu yang semakin menua itu. Dan kami juga ingin segera menimang cucu. Pokoknya besok malam kau harus berdandan dengan rapi. Buat Minnie dan keluarganya terkesan padamu. Arasseo?"

"Hah… ne, arasseo eomma." jawabku lemas. Kulihat appa dan eomma tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

***** Our Wedding*****

**.**

**.**

_**AUTHOR POV**_

_**.**_

Minnie saat ini sedang mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi taman tempat ia dan Kyuhyun sering menghabiskan waktunya sewaktu masih kecil dulu. Entah itu mereka habiskan untuk sekedar untuk bermain bola atau bermain ayunan yang terdapat di sudut taman tersebut. Senyuman manis tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya membiarkan angin menyapu lembut wajah cantiknya sambil menghirup aroma khas tanah sehabis hujan yang beberapa menit lalu mengguyur kota Seoul. Tak lama kemudian ia mendesah pelan ketika mengingat pembicaraannya dengan orang tuanya kemarin. Tentang masalah perjodohannya ditambah malam ini ia akan bertemu dengan namja yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menggagalkan rencana perjodohan itu. Tapi otaknya saat ini tidak bisa diajak untuk bekerja sama. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai ide untuk menggagalkan rencana orang tuanya itu.

"Arggghhhh!" teriaknya frustasi. Ditaman itu keadaan lumayan sepi. Jadi ia sedikit lebih bebas untuk mengeluarkan kekesalan yang ada dihatinya saat ini.

"Yak! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Nona Lee? Dan mengapa kau sampai berteriak seperti itu? Kau tahu tidak jika teriakanmu itu bisa membuat orang normal dibawa ke dokter spesialis THT?" celetuk seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Minnie terlihat berdecak sebal. "Hahh… lalu kenapa kau juga sekarang ada disini Tuan Cho? Aku tahu kau pasti mengikutiku kan?" Jawab Minnie dengan kesal.

"Cihh, percaya diri sekali kau Nona Lee. Untuk apa aku mengikutimu?" katanya dengan nada tak kalah kesal dengan Minnie. "Ternyata kau masih ingat dengan taman ini? Kukira kau sudah lupa mengingat kau hanya tinggal sebentar di Seoul itupun hanya untuk sekedar liburan sekolahmu dulu." tutur Kyuhun sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Minnie.

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya. Apalagi menyangkut sesuatu yang berkaitan denganmu," jawab Minnie lirih.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata melotot.

"Eh? Tidak! Aku tidak mengatakan apapun tadi." jawab Minnie gelagapan.

Kyuhyun merasa tadi Minnie megucapkan 'Aku-tidak-mungkin-melupakan-sesuatu-yang-berkaita n-denganmu'. Tapi mustahil rasanya jika Minnie mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin pendengarannya saja yang salah.

Ia lalu mengamati wajah Minnie dari sudut matanya. Ia bingung akan kelakuan yeoja disampingnya saat ini. Yeoja itu terlihat murung dan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kyu kau tahu..." gumam Minnie pelan. "Aku akan dijodohkan dengan orang tuaku. Dan namja yang akan dijodohkan denganku akan datang kerumahku malam ini. Padahal aku belum mengenal namja itu. Tapi orang tuaku langsung ingin menjodohkanku dengannya," tutur Minnie sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

_**Deg~**_

Kyuhyun bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong ketika mendengar penuturan dari yeoja yang dicintainya itu. Jadi itukah alasannya yang membuat yeoja itu murung dan tidak terlihat seperti biasanya? Lalu bagaimana jika yeoja itu tahu bahwa yang dijodohkan dengannya itu ialah pria yang saat ini duduk disebelahnya? Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menyuruh orang tuanya untuk membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Minnie. Menurutnya itu adalah rencana yang bagus. Jadi ia tidak usah repot-repot untuk mendekati yeoja itu.

Lagipula butuh waktu berapa lama ia mendapatkan yeoja itu jika tanpa rencana perjodohan ini. Ia bahkan berpendapat dalam waktu 3 tahun kedepanpun belum tentu ia akan mendapatkan Minnie mengingat hubungannya dengan yeoja itu yang tidak pernah akur. Ia menyadari bahwa ia memang bukanlah seorang namja yang romantis yang bisa secara gamblang mengutarakan cinta dan perasaannya pada yeoja yang ia cintai. Tapi ia yakin jika cintanya yang terlalu dalam untuk yeoja itu bisa membuat yeoja itu tidak menyesal untuk menjalani hidup bersamanya.

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ini sebenarnya mendengar omonganku tidak hah?" teriak Minnie dengan kesal.

"Iya aku mendengarnya Nona Lee, tapi bisakah kau ini mengecilkan volume suaramu itu? Kau mau membuat telingaku tuli mendadak hah? Lagipula sial sekali hidup namja yang akan dijodohkan denganmu nanti mempunyai istri sepertimu!" jawabnya sambil memandang Minnie dengan pandangan meremehkan. Tapi dalam hati ia merutuki apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Pria sial? Bukankah itu berarti dirinya?

"Yak! Harusnya kau itu membantuku bukannya…" Minnie tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia terlihat berfikir namun tak lama tiba-tiba Ia tersenyum kegirangan. Ia baru saja mendapat ide yang dirasanya cukup ampuh untuk menggagalkan acara perjodohannya.

"Kyu…" panggil Minnie pada Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat manja.

Kyuhyun terlihat begidik ngeri. Ia merasa hawa disekelilingnya tidak nyaman. Melihat gadis disampingnya bertingkah seperti ahjuma-ahjuma genit yang sering ia temui disekitar lampu merah Kota Seoul. Ia tahu jika tingkah Minnie yang seperti ini pasti yeoja itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang diluar akal sehat manusia normal dan ia yakin bahwa ia terkait didalamnya.

"Wa… Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

"Apa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Minnie masih dengan nada yang dibuat semanja mungkin di tambah dengan ia memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"Mem-membantu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan takut-takut.

"Kau tahu kan jika aku tidak ingin dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku. Maka dari itu berpura-puralah menjadi pacarku." kata Minnie dengan polosnya.

"M-mwo?! Shireo!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Ayolah Kyu bantu aku. Jebal. Hanya sampai orang tuaku menggagalkan rencana bodoh ini saja!" kata Minnie lagi sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja?"

"Karena kau yang lebih berpotensi untuk menggagalkan perjodohan itu Kyu mengingat kau itu adalah teman kecilku jadi mungkin orang tuaku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Hanya sampai orang tuaku membatalkan perjodohan ini saja Kyu. Ayolah jebal... "

"Tapi bagaimana jika yang dijodohkan denganmu itu aku?" sambar Kyuhyun langsung.

"Ya! itu tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin jika orang tuaku memberikanku pada namja evil sepertimu." jawab Minnie dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Jebal,Kyu…"rengeknya lagi.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika memang benar aku yang akan dijodohkan denganmu. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Nona Lee!"

"Yak, sudah ku bilang tidak mungkin kau itu namja yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Kenapa kau ini percaya diri sekali. Lagipula aku pasti akan langsung menolakmu jika memang itu sampai terjadi, Arasseo?"

"Hah… terserah kau sajalah." jawabku pada akhirnya. Yak nona lee, apa benar apa yang kau ucapkan barusan jika akulah namja yang akan dijodohkan denganmu maka kau akan langsung menolakku? Apa aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan sedikitpun untuk memilikimu?

.

.

***** Our Wedding*****

**.**

**.**

_**Lee Sungmin POV**_

_**.**_

Saat ini aku sedang menunggu kedatangan keluarga dari calon suamiku bersama appa dan eommaku. Mereka terlihat sangat antusias dengan acara perjodohan ini. Dari siang mereka sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Dari mulai memasak masakan yang menunya seperti direstoran-restoran mewah yang membuatku menjatuhkan air liurku. Menyuruhku untuk pergi kesalon, meyuruhku memakai gaun selutut yang menurutku emm… memang sangat cantik dengan warna soft pink kesukaanku. Simple namun membawa kesan yang elegan. Dan satu lagi mereka menyuruhku memakai high heels yang tingginya membuatku merinding. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika kakiku keseleo dan membuat hak sepatuku itu patah. Apalagi jika itu terjadi didepan calon mertuaku. Hah membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku meringis.

Akhirnya beginilah penampilanku saat ini. Aku merasa aku memang sedikit berbeda malam ini. Aku memakai gaun berwarna soft pink yang eomma pilih, dan gaun itu ternyata sangat pas ditubuhku. Warnaya juga pas dengan kulitku yang putih. Aku juga memakai high heels sialan yang eomma suruh. Semoga saja dewi fortuna saat ini sedang berpihak padaku.

Aku mendengus sebal ketika Kulihat dari tadi senyum kebahagiaan tak pernah luntur dari wajah orang tuaku. Bertolak belakang sekali denganku saat ini. Aku sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Rasanya aku ingin pergi saja dari rumah. Tapi disisi lain aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku. Lagipula mereka sudah janji jika aku tak menyukai namja yang akan dijodohkan denganku maka mereka tidak akan memaksaku melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi. Meskipun aku tidak yakin seratus persen dengan omongan orang tuaku itu. Yah… kalian ingatkan jika eomma mempunyai bakat alami untuk membujuk orang dengan jurus mulut mematikannya itu?

Dan semoga rencanaku kali ini berhasil. Semoga dengan Kyuhyun menjadi namjachingu pura-puraku itu bisa membuat orang tuaku membatalkan perjodohan ini. Paling tidak orang tuaku kan sudah sangat mengenal Kyuhyun. Jadi aku rasa orang tuaku tidak akan menentang hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun. Dan aku jadi merasa tidak bersalah terhadap orang tuaku jika aku menggagalkan perjodohan ini.

Lagipula kemana Si Cho Kyuhyun pabo itu. Tidak tahu apa jika aku sudah lama menunggu kedatangannya. Sekarang nyawaku sedang dipertaruhkan. Jika ia tidak datang matilah aku. Sekali saja kumohon Tuan Cho kau membantuku, aku janji aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu.

_**.**_

_**TOK**_

_**TOK**_

_**TOK**_

.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar yang membuatku gugup dan ketakutan diwaktu yang bersamaan. "Semoga itu Kyuhyun.." doaku dalam hati. Kulihat eomma langsung melesat pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

"Kyuhyun!" teriaknya.

"Kyuhyun! OH GOD! Ternyata kau mengabulkan doaku." kataku dalam hati sambil tersenyum. Dengan cepat aku langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan dengan gerakan cepat pula aku langsung memeluk tubuh namja jangkung yang sedang berada dihadapanku saat ini. Kulihat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kaku melihatku.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Kyu." kataku dengan wajah sumringah lalu melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuhnya.

Kulihat ia cukup tampan malam ini. Dengan kaus v-neck berwarna biru yang dibalut dengan jas hitam. Ditambah dengan celana jeans yang berwarna senada dengan jas yang ia kenakan.

Pandanganku kini terarah pada eomma. Dan kulihat eomma mengernyit heran. "Eomma aku tidak mau dijodohkan. Sekarang aku sudah berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun. Eomma bilang eomma ingin melihat aku berhubungan dengan pria kan? Sekarang aku sudah mengabulkan keinginan eomma. Dan pria itu adalah Kyuhyun. Teman kecilku. Oemma juga sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Jadi kumohon eomma batalkan perjodohan itu." pintaku pada eomma sambil menggelayutkan lenganku pada lengan kyuhyun dengan manja.

Kulihat eomma terkejut mendengar penuturanku. Namun sedetik kemudian ia terkikik geli. Kulihat appa yang kini sedang duduk di sofa dibelakangkupun ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya. Pandanganku kuarahkan pada Kyuhyun dan kulihat ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kali ini aku yang mengernyit heran. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Ekhem.." Eomma berdehem cukup keras. Kulihat eomma seperti menahan tawanya. Memang apa yang salah sih disini?

"Mari Kyu kita masuk, tidak baik jika kita hanya berdiri didepan pintu seperti ini," lanjutnya sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke arah sofa ruang tamu. Akupun langsung mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Mana orang tuamu Kyu?" tanya appaku ketika Kyuhyun baru mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka datang ahjussi." jawabnya. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Lagipula untuk apa orang tua Kyuhyun datang kerumahku? Apa mereka ingin menyaksikan acara perjodohanku?

.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

**.**

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi lamunanku. Siapa lagi yang datang. Apa mungkin keluarga pria yang akan dijodohkan denganku? Atau mungkin orang tua Kyuhyun? Lagi-lagi kulihat eomma berlari ke arah pintu dengan wajah antusiasnya.

"Teuki-ah… Kang in-ah… Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Hah… Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu kalian. Bogoshippo…" teriak eomma lagi yang membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"Chamkaman…" gumamku dengan dahi berkerut. "Omo~ jangan bilang…." Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapanku. Rasanya kini kakiku tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Kedua lututku langsung melemas ketika sebuah fikiran melintas diotakku. Jangan bilang apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun padaku ditaman waktu itu memang benar ?

"Mari silahkan masuk!" kata eommaku sambil merangkul pundak Teuki ahjuma.

Kulihat Kang in ahjusi dan Teuki ahjuma duduk dihadapanku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupa wajahku saat ini. Aku merasa bahwa sekarang aku sedang memasang wajah tertololku.

"Apakah kau Minnie? Minnie kecil kita? Aigoo… Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Ternyata kau sudah banyak berubah. Kau semakin cantik Minnie-ah. Ngomong-ngomong kemana rambut cepakmu itu sekarang ?" tanya Teuki ahjuma padaku sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan senyuman kakuku.

"Ahhh… aku ingat apa yang kau maksud berubah itu ini Kyu?" Tanyanya kali ini pada Kyuhyun. Kulihat pipi Kyuhyun bersemu merah yang berarti ia sedang gugup saat ini. Sebenarnya apa maksud Teuki ahjuma tadi sehingga membuat Kyuhyun sampai gugup seperti itu?

"Ap-apa maksud eomma?" jawabnya pada akhirnya setelah ia diam cukup lama.

"Eomma mengerti ucapanmu waktu itu Kyu. Kau tidak bisa membohongi eomma. Sepertinya rencana kita untuk menjodohkan putra-putri kita itu memang keputusan yang sangat tepat Chullie…" tutur Teuki ahjuma yang membuat mataku membelalak lebar. Ternyata benar dugaanku jika yang ingin dijodohkan denganku yaitu Kyuhyun. OMONA!

"Ne, bahkan katanya mereka saat ini sedang menjalin hubungan." jawab eommaku sambil mengerling nakal ke arahku yang membuat mataku membulat sempurna untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jeongmal? Baguslah kalau begitu. Bagaimana jika Kita langsungkan saja acara pertunangan ini sekarang?" tambahnya lagi dengan wajah sumringah dan kali ini Teuki ahjuma benar-benar membuatku ingin pingsan.

Aku cukup bahagia jika ternyata Kyuhyunlah yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Mengingat aku memang mencintainya. Tapi tentu saja aku merasa sangat terkejut dengan semua kejutan yang kudapat hari ini. Semuanya terasa begitu sangat tiba-tiba. Ditambah sekarang ternyata hari ini bukan hanya sekedar pertemuan antara kedua keluarga tapi ini juga hari dimana aku dan Kyuhyun akan bertunangan.

Kulihat orang tuaku menganggukan kepalanya secara serempak. Kemudian Kangin ahjussi mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah dari saku jasnya yang kuyakini didalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin pertunanganku dengan Kyuhyun. Lalu ia menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Kyuhyun. Kulihat tangan Kyuhyun bergetar ketika ia mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah itu dari tangan Kang In ahjussi. Setelah mengambil kotak itu ia langsung berdiri. Orang tuaku dan orang tuanyapun ikut berdiri. Aku hanya mematung ditempatku duduk saat ini sampai ketika suara eomma menyadarkanku dan menyuruhku untuk ikut berdiri juga.

"Minnie chagi ayo kau juga berdiri. Mau sampai kapan kau duduk mematung ditempatmu saat ini. Kau tidak lihat jika kita semua saat ini sedang berdiri menunggumu?"

"Eh? Ne eomma." jawabku sambil beranjak dari sofa yang aku duduki. Kulihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan benda bulat kecil itu lalu memegang jemari tangan kiriku kemudian memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manisku. Aku hanya pasrah dengan perlakuannya. Bukannya ini memang impianku?

.

.

***** Our Wedding*****

.

.

"Yak, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika yang ingin dijodohkan denganku itu kau?" sambarku langsung pada Kyuhyun. Saat ini kita berdua sedang ada di balkon kamarku.

"Yak, apa kau lupa aku pernah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya jika akulah namja yang akan dijodohkan denganmu? Tapi kau malah tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. Itu salahmu sendiri." jawabnya sambil membentakku.

Yahh… memang ini salahku karena tidak mempercayai ucapannya waktu itu. Rasanya ini semua seperti mimpi. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi calon istri dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tekankan sekali lagi. Aku calon istri dari seorang CHO KYUHYUN!

Aku tidak tahu saat ini aku harus senang atau tidak. Disatu sisi aku senang karena aku akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Orang yang sangat aku cintai. Tapi disisi lain aku merasa ini begitu terburu-buru. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rumah tanggaku nanti dengan namja ini. Aku bahkan belum tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku saat ini. Bagaimana bisa aku tahu perasaannya, jika kita saja setiap kali bertemu seperti "Tom and Jerry" yang tidak pernah akur.

"Yak, Minnie~ya. Kenapa kau hanya diam seperti itu?" tanyanya yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Minnie~ya, eh? Kenapa ia suka sekali memanggilku dengan nama itu? Tidak tahu apa setiap ia memanggilku seperti itu aku seakan lupa bagaimana cara bernafas dengan baik dan membuat jantungku berdetak dengan keras. Dan juga membuatku merasa jika ia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu?" tanyaku kesal.

"Yak! Itu panggilan spesial yang ku berikan untukmu. Dan kau tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain memanggilmu dengan sebutan seperti itu, arasseo? "jawabnya yang membuat nafasku tercekat.

"Yak memangnya siapa kau hingga mengancamku seperti itu? Lagipula kenapa kau menyetujui rencana perjodohan ini hah?" tanyaku sambil menatap tajam kearahnya.

Ia terlihat berfikir keras seperti profesor-profesor yang sedang meneliti sebuah penemuan baru. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari-cari alasan yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Mmm… pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku menikah denganmu. Lagipula aku kan sudah dekat denganmu dan kaupun sebaliknya. Aku juga sudah tahu sifatmu. Kaupun juga sudah tahu sifatku. Lagipula aku ini tidak punya waktu untuk mencari calon istri, jadi ketika eomma menyuruhku menikah dan ternyata yang akan dijodohkan denganku itu kau, ya… aku langsung terima saja. Lagipula kau itu harusnya beruntung ada namja yang bersedia untuk menjadi suamimu apalagi calon suamimu itu tampan sepertiku. Dan akulah yang paling dirugikan karena mempunyai istri seperti dirimu." jawabnya dengan pandangan meremehkanku. Dan kata-katanya tadi membuatku ingin muntah. Tampan dia bilang? Cihh, percaya sekali dia itu!

Tapi memang benar sih ketampanannya itu memang sudah melebihi batas kewajaran manusia normal. Lalu apa katanya tadi? Dia yang paling dirugikan karena menikah denganku? Hah… ingin sekali aku menggeplak kepalanya yang bodoh itu. Dan berharap itu membuatnya menjadi amnesia dan membuatnya berubah menjadi namja yang menjaga ucapannya yang sangat beracun itu.

"Kau ini kenapa begitu percaya diri sekali Tuan Cho? Harusnya aku yang paling dirugikan karena mempunyai suami evil seperti dirimu yang kerjaannya hanya meremehkan orang lain dan tidak menyadari kekurangannya sendiri. Apa kau fikir kau itu lebih baik dariku Tuan Cho? Lihat dirimu dulu jika ingin meremehkan orang lain. Hahh, sayang sekali aku lupa membelikanmu cermin." kataku dengan nada yang tak kalah meremehkan.

"Yak! sudah ku bilang jika hanya untuk membeli sebuah cermin aku juga bisa membelinya sendiri, Nona Lee. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membelikanku segala. Lagipula dirumahku juga banyak sekali cermin." katanya dengan santai. Yak, dia itu hanya pura-pura bodoh apa bodoh beneran sih sebenarnya?

"Oh iya lagipula kau sendiri kenapa menyetujui rencana perjodohan ini? Bukannya kau sangat menentang perjodohan ini? Bahkan menyuruhku untuk berpura-pura berpacaran denganmu agar orang tuamu membatalkan perjodohan ini. Ahh, apa karena aku yang akan dijodohkan denganmu jadi kau menerimanya?" katanya sambil tersenyum evil ke arahku dan kata-katanya tadi membuatku menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan rona merah yang saat ini pasti menghiasi pipiku.

"Emm…" gumamku gugup sambil mengusap tengkukku. "Ya… alasanku sama seperti dirimu. Lagipula menjadikanmu suamiku membuatku lebih bebas untuk melakukan apa saja denganmu?" kataku.

"Melakukan apa saja? Berarti nanti akupun bebas melakukan apapun denganmu kan?" tanyanya dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

"Mak-maksudmu?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Ya bebas melakukan apapun terhadapmu. Misalnya menciummu atau bahkan… menidurimu?" katanya yang membuat mataku membelalak lebar. Kulihat ia bergerak maju ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa berjalan mundur saat ini.

"Yak! kau mau apa hah?" teriakku padanya yang semakin mendekatiku.

"Apalagi jika bukan ingin memciummu? Bukannya kita sudah pernah berciuman sebelumnya? Dan kulihat kau sangat menikmati ciumanku saat itu. Benar kan?" tanyanya. OMONA! Saat ini tubuhku telah menyentuh tembok dan membuatku tidak bisa menghindar darinya. Bahkan sekarang ia mengunci tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar.

Aku dapat merasakan nafasnya menyapu wajahku lembut yang membuatku susah untuk menelan salivaku. Ku lihat ia menundukkan wajahnya. Hidungnya kini sudah menempel dengan hidungku. Oh tuhan… apa yang akan dilakukan namja ini kepadaku?

"Minnie-ah… Kyuhyun-ah… kalian sedang apa didalam? Kyu ingat ini sudah malam. Kita harus pulang. Lagian tidak baik berlama-lama berada dikamar yeoja yang bukan istrimu. Sabarlah sedikit sampai Minnie sudah sah menjadi istrimu setelah itu kau bebas melakukan apapun pada Minnie." ku dengar kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Teuki ahjuma setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Apa-apaan Teuki ahjuma itu? Menambah kotor fikiran Kyuhyun saja. Tapi untunglah, Mungkin ciuman kedua kami sudah terjadi jika saja suara Teuki ahjuma tidak menginterupsi apa yang ingin Kyuhyun lakukan terhadapku.

"Ck, mengganggu saja!" decaknya sebal. Lalu ia melepaskan kuncian tangannya dari tubuhku. Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega.

"Kau boleh selamat saat ini Minnie~ya. Tapi jangan harap hal ini akan terulang kembali ketika kau sudah sah menjadi istriku." ucapnya tajam. Aku hanya melongo mendengar ucapannya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ancamannya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa dengan keras.

"Hahaha, lihat wajahmu itu sekarang Minnie~ya, lucu sekali. Kau fikir aku bernafsu dengan yeoja sepertimu? Tubuhmu itu tidak seksi dan tidak menggoda sama sekali." tuturnya. Ja-Jadi dia hanya mempermainkanku tadi? Berani sekali dia mengatakan itu setelah membuatku kesusahan bernafas dan membuat jantungku berdetak secara tidak normal? Arrrghhh! Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun, Tunggu pembalasanku!

"Dasar kau namja menyebalkan!" teriakku didepan wajahnya. Lalu dengan segera kupukuli tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Yak, appo! Tenagamu itu seperti tenaga kuda kau tahu tidak? Kau ingin membuatku mati hah?"

"Memang itu yang ku harapkan!" jawabku cepat.

"Hah, sudahlah lebih baik aku keluar saja daripada tubuhku remuk karena ulahmu." katanya sambil berjalan keluar kamarku. Namun ketika ingin memutar kenop pintu kamarku ia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ahh… dan satu lagi.." Ia terdiam sebentar. Namun apa yang ia ucapkan selanjutnya membuat mukaku memanas.

"Kutunggu kau dialtar gereja Minnie~ya…" katanya dengan senyum evil diwajahnya lalu dengan segera ia keluar dari kamarku.

"YAK!" teriakku.

.

.

***** Our Wedding*****

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun POV**_

.

Hahaha… lucu sekali wajahnya tadi ketika aku mengucapkan kalimat itu barusan. Ya… aku akan menunggumu di altar gereja Minnie~ya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan secantik apa kau nanti ketika memakai gaun pengantin. Pasti kecantikanmu melebihi peri-peri yang diciptakan tuhan. Dan aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan kau akan menyambut uluran tanganku kemudian bersumpah dihadapan tuhan bahwa kau telah sah menjadi milikku. Menjadi milik Cho Kyuhyun. Aku pasti akan menjadi pria paling beruntung saat itu terjadi. Hah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Bagaimana jika semua itu telah terjadi nantinya? Lee Sungmin, Bersiap-siaplah untuk kau mengubah margamu menjadi Cho. Cho Sungmin? Tidak buruk juga!

"Ahh Kyu, kau ini lama sekali sih. Sedang apa kau dikamar Minnie? Betah sekali!" sambar eommaku ketika aku menuruni tangga. Kulihat orang tuaku dan orang tua Minnie sedang membicarakan hal yang cukup serius.

"Ani eomma. Aku hanya membicarakan masalah perjodohan ini saja." ucapku santai sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah eomma. Kulihat Minnie keluar dari kamarnya sambil berlari. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya diantara eomma dan appanya. Kini ia menatapku tajam.

"Ahh, berhubung kalian berdua ada disini, eomma ingin mengumumkan jika pernikahan kalian akan diadakan minggu depan"

"MWOYA!" Kataku dan Minnie secara serempak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** To Be Continued *****


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Our Wedding

Chapter : 4

Author : Taraufi Cho

Rating : T – nyerempet M dikit #slap

Genre : Romance, Family, Fluff

Pairing : KyuMin only (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua masing-masing, tapi story ini milik Tara. Tapi kalo mau nge-bash cukup bash tulisan Tara aja, jangan pair-nya okay? (^^)b

Check This Out !

.

.

**~ Our Wedding ~**

_**.**_

_**Lee Sungmin POV**_

_**.**_

'Ku tunggu kau di altar gereja Minnie~ya'

Yak! Kenapa kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan masih terngiang sangat jelas difikiranku? Selalu saja dia membuatku seperti ini. Membuat jantungku seakan ingin melompat keluar dari dalam tubuhku, membuatku lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas dengan benar dan selalu membuat semburat merah yang dengan kurang ajarnya menghiasi pipiku tanpa ku perintah hanya dengan pujiannya yang hanya sebuah pujian sepele. Itulah kelebihanmu Tuan Cho, kau berhasil. Ani, tepatnya sangat berhasil membuatku terjebak dalam penjara. Namun bodohnya aku sama sekali tidak ingin keluar dari penjara itu. Penjara cintamu…

Hah... lebih baik aku turun kebawah saja. Aku ingin tahu apa yang orang tuaku dan orang tua Kyuhyun bicarakan sejak tadi.

Kulihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk disebelah eommanya dan ia menatapku dengan intens. Kubalas tatapannya dengan tatapan tajamku. Biar saja ia menyangka bahwa aku masih marah padanya. Lalu aku langsung mendudukan diriku diantara appa dan eomma.

"Ahh, berhubung kalian berdua ada disini, eomma ingin mengumumkan jika pernikahan kalian akan diadakan minggu depan." tutur Teuki ahjuma yang membuatku ingin pingsan ditempat.

"Mwoya?!" pekikku dan Kyuhyun serempak. Apa lagi ini? Setelah kalian semua puas tidak memberitahu bahwa yang akan dijodohkan denganku ini adalah Kyuhyun, sekarang bertambah lagi kejutan yang aku dapat hari ini. Yak, ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, tapi kenapa banyak sekali kejutan yang kudapat hari ini?

"Ahjuma apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" tanyaku dengan tampang memelas.

"Ani Minnie. Lebih cepat pernikahan itu dilangsungkan, maka akan lebih baik. Kalian ini sudah waktunya untuk menikah. Bukannya eommamu bilang kau sedang berhubungan dengan Kyu? Nah… kami hanya mempercepat prosesnya saja." jawab Teuki ahjuma sambil tersenyum. Kulihat orang tuaku dan Kangin ahjussi hanya mengangguk kecil. Tanda bahwa mereka menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Teuki ahjuma. Kutundukkan kepalaku dengan lemas. Kalian pasti sudah tahu kan jika satu lawan empat siapa yang akan jadi pemenangnya?

Secara tidak sengaja mataku menatap namja pabo itu. Kulihat ia tengah menyeringai saat ini. Mwo?! Apa aku tidak salah lihat saat ini? Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan perkataan itu lagi. _'Ku tunggu kau di altar gereja Minnie~ya'._ Kenapa rasanya sekarang ia bernafsu sekali padaku?! Ah… ani! Tidak mungkin seperti itu. Mungkin ia bernafsu untuk mengerjaiku setelah kita menikah. Lihat saja nanti Tuan Cho siapa yang akan menang!

.

.

***** Our Wedding*****

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun POV**_

.

BAGUS! Pernikahanku dengan Minnie dipercepat. Haha… sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku Minnie~ya. Dan setelah kau sudah menjadi milikku nanti, jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku. Karena aku akan menjeratmu dan tidak membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkanku barang sedetik saja. Salahkan dirimu yang membiarkanku jatuh ke lubang cintamu terlalu dalam.

Saat ini aku dan Minnie sedang berada di butik untuk mencoba tuxedo dan gaun yang akan dikenakan olehku dan Minnie nanti pada saat upacara pernikahan. Kulihat sedari tadi Minnie terus menekuk wajahnya. Mungkin ia kesal karena sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba gaun pernikahan, namun belum ada satupun yang pas dengan keinginannya. Haha lucu sekali wajahnya jika ia sedang kesal seperti ini. Kalau saja aku tidak gengsi, mungkin sekarang aku akan berlari kearahnya lalu mencubit kedua pipinya yang seperti bakpao itu.

"Kau ini mencari gaun yang seperti apa sebenarnya? Dari tadi kulihat sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik perhatianmu sama sekali." tanyaku.

"Aku hanya mencari gaun yang simple. Yang membuatku tidak terjatuh di acara pernikahan itu nantinya. Aku tidak ingin menjelekkan imageku nanti didepan para tamu yang hadir. Meskipun sebenarnya imageku sudah buruk karena menikah dengan namja sepertimu." katanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Yak! Harusnya imageku yang nantinya akan buruk karena menikah dengan yeoja jadi-jadian sepertimu. Pasti nanti para tamu akan bingung jika aku ini menikah dengan namja atau yeoja." kataku menyela ucapannya.

"Baguslah jika nantinya para tamu menganggapmu menikah dengan namja. Itukan malah membuat imagemu bertambah buruk karena mereka mengira jika kau itu pria penyuka sesama jenis alias gay." jawabnya lagi dengan santai yang membuat emosiku memuncak.

"Yak, Lee Sungmin! Aishh…"

"Wae? Kau tidak terima? Bukankah itu memang benar, Tuan Cho?"

Hah… menyebalkan sekali yeoja ini. Kalau saja aku tak mencintainya mungkin aku sudah menendangnya ke samudera antartika atau ke segitiga bermuda sekarang juga. Biar sekalian ia dibawa jauh-jauh oleh UFO yang katanya berada di segitiga bermuda itu.

"Yak! kalau saja kau bukan…"

"Maaf Tuan dan Nona. Bagaimana dengan gaun yang ini? Gaun ini baru saja didatangkan dari salah satu desainer terbaik dikota Seoul." Kata pemilik butik ini menginterupsi ucapanku. Ia membawa sebuah gaun yang menurutku cukup cantik. Gaun itu berwarna putih, simple, tidak banyak renda, juga tidak banyak aksesoris yang menghiasnya namun tetap membawa kesan cantik dan elegan. Pasti Minnie terlihat sangat cantik memakai gaun ini.

Sepertinya yeoja disampingku juga menyukainya. Terlihat dari matanya yang langsung berbinar-binar ketika melihat gaun ini. Juga lihatlah mulutnya yang menganga sangat lebar. Berdoa saja semoga lalat-lalat tidak mengira bahwa itu rumah mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung mengambil gaun yang sedang dipegang oleh pemilik butik itu. Aku langsung menatapnya tajam. Namun dia malah dengan santainya mengacuhkan tatapan tajamku. Apa dia tidak pernah melihat gaun pengantin yang cantik sebelumnya?

"Bagaimana, Tuan dan Nona?" tanya pemilik butik itu.

"Bolehkah yeoja disampingku mencoba gaunnya dulu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk gaun yang sedang Minnie genggam saat ini.

"Ah ne, silakan." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Setelah penjaga butik itu mengiyakan pertanyaanku, dengan semangat Minnie langsung melesat pergi menuju kamar ganti yang terdapat disudut butik. "Ck, dasar yeoja tidak sopan." decakku.

"Bolehkah saya melihat tuxedonya, nona?" tanyaku pada pemilik butik ini.

"Boleh. Mari ikut denganku!" Aku-pun langsung mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Igeo," Ia memperlihatkan tuxedo berwarna senada dengan gaun yang sedang dicoba oleh Minnie. Aku tersenyum puas. Tuxedo ini juga terlihat sempurna. Pasti aku akan terlihat lebih tampan jika memakai tuxedo ini dan akan sangat cocok disandingkan dengan Minnie nanti diacara pernikahan kami. Dengan cepat akupun langsung mencobanya. Dan hey... tuxedo ini sangat pas ditubuhku. Aku memutar-mutar tubuhku didepan kaca dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirku. Kau memang tampan Cho Kyuhyun. Perfecto…

.

.

_**Lee Sungmin POV**_

_**.**_

"Yak, kalau saja kau bukan…"

"Maaf Tuan dan Nona. Bagaimana dengan gaun yang ini? Gaun ini baru saja didatangkan dari salah satu desainer terbaik dikota Seoul." Kata pemilik butik ini menginterupsi ucapan Kyuhyun.

Mataku beralih pada gaun yang saat ini saat ini ia bawa. Gaun yang menurutku sangat cantik. Gaun ini terkesan simple namun elegan. Berwarna putih, tidak terlalu mewah, juga tidak terlalu banyak renda dan aksesoris yang menghiasnya. Aku langsung jatuh cinta pada gaun ini ketika baru melihatnya. Mungkin aku sedang memasang muka terbodohku sekarang karena terlalu mengagumi gaun pengantin ini. Dengan gerakan cepat aku langsung mengambil gaun yang sejak pertama sudah mencuri perhatianku ini dari tangan pemilik butik. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Kyuhyun padaku. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mencobanya dan ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi yang diberikan namja pabo disampingku ini ketika aku memakainya.

"Bagaimana, Tuan dan Nona?" tanya pemilik butik itu menginterupsi rasa kekaguman pada gaun yang saat ini sedang berada dalam genggamanku.

"Bolehkah yeoja disampingku mencoba gaunnya dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk gaun yang masih ku genggam.

"Ah ne, silakan." jawab pemilik butik itu sambil tersenyum. Setelah penjaga butik itu mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dengan semangat aku langsung melesat pergi menuju kamar ganti yang terdapat disudut butik. "Ck, dasar yeoja tidak sopan." ku dengar Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Haha, mianhe Tuan Cho, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencoba gaun ini.

Setelah selesai aku memakai gaun ini, aku memutari tubuhku didepan cermin. Sejenak kupandangi pantulan tubuhku dari cermin yang ada dihadapanku. Gaun ini sangat cocok ditubuhku. Warnanya juga pas dengan warna kulitku. Neomu yeppeo Lee Sungmin. Aku yakin Cho Kyuhyun pabo itu langsung menganga melihat penampilanku nanti. Bersiap-siaplah kau Tuan Cho!

Sebenarnya aku cukup gugup memperlihatkan penampilanku pada Kyuhyun. Namun dengan berbekal keyakinan bahwa Kyuhyun akan memasang ekspresi terkejut karena kagum padaku, aku jadi membuang jauh-jauh rasa gugupku. Tenang Lee Sungmin. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam… Keluarkan dengan perlahan…

.

**SREKKK**

**.**

Aku membuka penutup gorden kamar ganti ini dengan hati-hati dan kepala yang terus menunduk. Yak, Lee Sungmin pabo! Kau bilang kau ingin melihat tampang Kyu ketika melihatmu memakai gaun ini tapi kenapa kau terus menundukkan kepalamu? Aisshh!

Aku terus merutuki kebodohanku saat ini. Tapi kenapa aku tidak mendengar respon apapun dari namja itu? Dengan perlahan aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Dan... OMONA! Apa aku tidak salah melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapanku? Si Kyuhyun pabo itu menatapku dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut yang menganga dengan lebar. Ia mematung ditempanya berdiri saat ini. Dan lihatlah matanya yang tidak berkedip sama sekali ketika melihatku. Aigoo~ apa aku secantik itu saat ini sampai seorang Cho Kyuhyun melihatku dengan tampang yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Buahahaha… "Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku saat ini. Benar-benar lucu ekspresi Kyuhun pabo itu.

Kulihat ketika mendengar tawaku ia langsung menutup mulutnya. "Ekhem..." deheman kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. Dengan cepat ia menormalkan keadannya saat ini. Dan bersikap seolah kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kau malu eoh, Cho Kyuhyun?

"Apa aku sebegitu cantiknya sampai kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" godaku ketika berhasil menghentikan tawaku.

"Yak, tadi itu aku hanya tidak menyangka benarkah kau itu adalah Lee Sungmin, si Yeoja jadi-jadian itu? Kau berhasil menipu para tamu nantinya," jawabnya dengan muka seyakin mungkin.

"Tidak usah mengelak kau Cho Kyuhyun. Apa salahnya sih kau itu mengatakan jika aku ini memang benar-benar cantik?" kataku dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahku.

"Cih, kau ini percaya diri sekali, Nyonya Cho!"

.

**BLUSH**

**.**

Kuyakin semburat merah kurang ajar itu sedang menghiasi pipiku saat ini. Apa lagi ini Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau tidak pernah berhenti untuk menggodaku. Dan tadi dia memanggilku apa? Nyonya Cho? Kenapa rasanya hatiku bahagia sekali ketika mendengarnya? Aku merasa mejadi yeoja yang paling beruntung didunia ini karena berhasil memiliki namja bermarga 'Cho' itu. Dan aku juga tidak menyesal jika margaku berubah menjadi 'Cho' juga nantinya.

"Yak, kenapa kau itu suka sekali memanggilku dengan nama-nama anehmu itu?"

"Wae? Bukannya setelah menikah denganku itu artinya margamu berubah menjadi 'Cho'? Cho Sungmin. Bagus bukan?" tanyanya dengan senyum evil yang terpasang di wajah iblisnya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti iblis sungguhan.

"Bagus? Bagus kepalamu!" kataku dengan wajah pura-pura kesal. Padahal sesungguhnya bunga-bunga sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya dihatiku saat ini.

"Kau ini terlalu munafik, Minnie~ya"

.

.

***** Our Wedding*****

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AUTHOR POV**_

_**.**_

Tak terasa hari pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Minnie tinggal tersisa satu hari lagi. Ya, besok adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Hari yang sangat penting bagi mereka. Dimana dihari itu dua hati yang saling mencintai dipersatukan untuk selamanya. Dan dimana dihari itu pula mereka berikrar sehidup semati dihadapan tuhan.

Mengenai konsep pernikahan, Orang tua dari kedua pasanganlah yang mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Kyuhyun dan Minnie tidak diperbolehkan sama sekali untuk ikut campur tangan dalam masalah ini. Tapi keduanya sama sekali tidak perduli dengan hal ini. Mereka berkeyakinan bahwa selera orang tua mereka itu tidak diragukan lagi. Karena meskipun umur mereka yang bisa dibilang 'Tidak Muda Lagi' itu tapi mereka tetap mengikuti perkembangan zaman dan mengikuti style yang sedang musim saat itu.

Minnie sekarang sedang berada dibalkon kamarnya. Ia memandang langit yang cukup indah malam ini. Dengan hiasan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip disertai bulan sabit yang begitu mempesona siapa saja yang melihatnya. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan angin malam yang cukup membuatnya menggigil meskipun ia sudah memakai mantel yang cukup tebal. Senyum manis tidak pernah pudar dari bibirnya. Entahlah, alasan apa yang membuatnya terus tersenyum malam ini. Menikmati kenyamanan yang sedang ia rasakan malam ini, ataukah karena besok adalah hari dimana ia akan menjadi milik namja yang ia cintai, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Minnie chagi…" suara berat seorang namja dari belakang menginterupsi kegiatan Minnie saat ini.

"Appa… " Dengan cepat ia membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung tersenyum begitu melihat seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya adalah appanya.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Ini sudah malam, chagi. Udara disini juga sangat dingin. Appa tidak ingin nanti kau sakit pada saat acara paling penting untukmu besok." tutur Hangeng sambil membelai rambut ikal Minnie dengan kasih sayang.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat terakhirku dirumah ini appa. Baru juga dua minggu yang lalu kita pindah kemari, tapi aku sudah harus meninggalkan rumah ini." jawab Minnie sambil memeluk lengan appanya. Terdengar isakan kecil dari mulut yeoja cantik itu. Ya.. memang setelah menikah Minnie dan Kyuhyun akan menempati apartemen mereka sendiri. Apartemen itu adalah hadiah yang diberikan orang tua Kyuhyun untuk mereka.

"Hey, uljima Minnie. Kau tidak boleh menangis di detik-detik hari pernikahanmu." ucap Hangeng lagi seraya mengusap cairan bening yang keluar dari mata Minnie.

"Siapa yang tidak sedih ketika seorang anak harus meninggalkan orang tuanya ketika mereka akan menikah, appa?" tanya Minnie sambil mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh kekar ayahnya.

"Hey, kau ini hanya akan menikah Minnie, kau kan masih bisa mengunjungi appa dan eomma. Lagipula apartemenmu tidak jauh dari rumah ini,"

"Ta-tapi tetap saja ap-appa rasanya akan berbeda." jawab Minnie sambil sesenggukan.

"Haha, ne memang rasanya pasti akan berbeda. Sangat berbeda." jawabnya lagi. "Kau tahu, Rasanya begitu cepat kau akan meninggalkan appa dan eomma. Appa merasa baru kemarin kau masih bermanja-manja pada appa tapi besok kau sudah mempunyai kehidupan sendiri dengan suamimu." Lanjutnya.

"Oh iya, Berjanjilah beberapa hal pada appa Minnie…" ucap Hangeng seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Apa itu appa?"

"Jangan pernah kau membantah perkataan suamimu. Layanilah suamimu dengan baik. Dan jadilah istri yang patuh kepada suaminya. Juga seorang istri yang selalu ada untuk suaminya dalam keadaan apapun. Buatlah appa dan eomma bangga karena memiliki anak sepertimu. Memiliki anak yang bernama Lee Sungmin." tutur appa Minnie lembut sambil menatap wajah Minnie dan menangkupkan tangannya pada yeoja itu. Senyum tulus terukir dari sudut bibirnya. Membuat yeoja dihadapannya juga ikut memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Yaksokhae, appa… " jawabnya sambil memeluk appanya lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak merasa rindu pada suamimu?" goda appa Minnie dengan senyum nakal yang kini menghiasi bibirnya.

"Yak, appa! Jangan menggodaku seperti itu!" jawab Minnie dengan kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Orang tua Minnie dan Kyuhyun tidak mengizinkan putra-putrinya untuk bertemu selama kurang lebih lima hari. Dan mereka akan dipertemukan ketika acara pernikahan dilangsungkan. Itu semua dikarenakan adat keluarga masing-masing yang memang sudah turun-temurun.

"Haha, appa tau kau pasti mencintai Kyuhyun kan?" tanya appa Minnie yang membuat pipi Minnie merona merah.

"Appa, aku tidak mungkin mencintai namja pabo itu!" sangkal Minnie.

"Kau ini putri appa, Minnie. Sudahlah kau tidak usah berbohong pada appa. Benar kan kau mencintai Kyuhyun?" tanya appanya lagi.

"Aniyo…" Minnie masih tetap menyangkalnya. "Aissh… ne appa aku memang mencintainya. Apa appa sudah puas?" Akhirnya Minnie mangalah ketika melihat tatapan tajam ayahnya. Minnie memang tidak bisa berbohong pada appanya ketika appanya itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Haha akhirnya kau mau mengaku juga Minnie. Kau tahu, appa rasa jika Kyuhyun juga mencintaimu." ucap appanya yang membuat Minnie membelalakan matanya.

"Ke-kenapa appa bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" tanya Minnie dengan gugup.

"Masa kau tidak menyadarinya Minnie? Kau tahu tatapan namja itu berbeda ketika ia menatapmu. Tatapan yang mengisyaratkan sebuah cinta yang sangat besar. Kau tahu mengapa appa dan eomma serta orang tua Kyuhyun menjodohkan kalian? Karena kami melihat cinta yang begitu besar dari dalam diri kau maupun Kyuhyun, meskipun saat itu umur kalian masih berusia belasan tahun. Sekarang terbukti kan jika kalian memang saling mencintai?" tutur appanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat, jangan sampai kau terlihat kelelahan besok. Jaljayo chagiya, appa selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu." tambahnya lagi sambil mengecup dahi putri kesayangannya itu cukup lama. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu sendirian.

Minnie masih mematung ditempanya saat ini. Benarkah Kyuhyun juga mencintainya seperti yang dikatakan appanya? Rasanya kebahagiaannya terasa sempurna jika itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

***** Our Wedding *****

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lee Sungmin POV**_

_**.**_

Hari pernikahankupun akhirnya tiba. Hari dimana aku akan berstatus sebagai istri seorang pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Aku menatap pantulan wajahku di cermin. Penata rias yang dipercayakan eommaku itu sepertinya melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Aku cukup dibuat terperangah dengan penampilanku saat ini. Aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata aku secantik ini. Penata rias itu mengikat rambutku sehingga membentuk sanggul longgardi belakang kepala, dengan beberapa helai anak rambut yang menjuntai diwajahku. Diatas kepalaku diberi mahkota kecil yang diselipkan dirambutku. Make-up yang dipoles diwajahku juga tidak terlalu berlebihan. Aku juga memakai gaun yang kupilih beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti putri kerajaan saat ini.

Aku cukup gugup hari ini. Bahkan sangat gugup. Berulang kali aku menghirup lalu menghembuskan nafas hanya untuk meringankan rasa gugupku. Namun semuanya sepertinya sia-sia saja.

"Minnie, kau sudah siap chagi? Pembawa acara menyuruh kita agar segera bergegas karena acara sebentar lagi akan dimulai." tanya appaku dari balik pintu kamar rias yang sedang aku tempati saat ini. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam berharap semoga rasa gugupku ini tidak membuatku melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun nanti.

Kulihat seorang pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu sedang berdiri membelakangiku.

"Appa… " panggilku pada appaku.

Appa langsung membalikkan badannya. "Kau sudah siap Minnie?" tanyanya.

Mataku sedikit berlinang ketika melihatnya. Pria ini… Appaku, appa terhebat sepanjang masa yang pernah aku kenal, yang aku syukuri karena dia yang dipilih oleh tuhan untuk menjadi appaku, aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya.

"Ne appa.." jawabku mantap. Kulihat appa menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, gandeng tangan appa, berjalan dengan tegak dan usahakan agar nanti kau tidak terjatuh pada saat kau berjalan di altar. Lihat hakmu yang tingginya melebihi menara Eiffel itu." kata appaku sambil tertawa yang membuatku mempoutkan bibirku. Dengan cepat aku langsung melingkarkan tanganku di lengan appa.

Aku dan appa melangkah dengan pelan diatas altar. Aku semakin mempererat rangkulanku pada lengan appa. Aku merasakan kakiku bergetar hebat seakan tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhku. Berharap saja aku tidak terjatuh atau terserimpet gaunku sendiri. Gereja ini terlihat cukup ramai. Tidak mengherankan karena memang appaku dan appa Kyuhyun seorang pengusaha yang cukup kaya yang mempunyai banyak relasi bisnis diberbagai negara.

Didepanku terlihat seorang namja jangkung yang akan menjadi suamiku itu. Aku cukup dibuat terperangah ketika melihatnya. Ia sangat tampan hari ini. Dengan tuxedo putih yang membuatku tidak bisa mengedipkan mata barang sedetik saja. Mungkin jika aku tidak mempunyai rasa malu, aku akan menghambur kepelukannya saat ini juga. Dan Sepertinya ia juga sama sepertiku, ia cukup terperangah melihat penampilanku saat ini. Kulihat mulutnya sedikit menganga ketika melihatku memasuki gereja. Namun dengan cepat ia langsung menormalkan keadaanya dan memasang muka seperti biasanya.

Aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar ketika aku sampai di hadapannya. Appaku mengulurkan tanganku pada tangannya. "Jaga putriku baik-baik." kudengar appa membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun sebelum ia meninggalkan kami berdua dihadapan pendeta Yang membuat Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

Kurasakan Tangannya cukup dingin. Mungkin ia sama gugupnya denganku. Kemudian kami berbalik menghadap menghadap pendeta yang sejak tadi memandang kami sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja upacara pernikahannya," ucap pendeta itu. Lagi-lagi aku menghirup nafas dan menghembuskanya untuk menormalkan kerja jantung yang sangat cepat ditubuhku saat ini. Kulihat namja disampingku ini juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku.

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau bersedia menerima Lee sungmin sebagai istrimu. Menerimanya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, sedih atupun senang, dalam kebahagiaan atupun penderitaan. Dan akan selalu bersamanya hingga maut yang memisahkan kalian?" tanya pendeta itu pada namja disampingku. Sedangkan namja disampingku terlihat menghirup nafas sejenak lalu menghembuskannya.

"Ne, aku bersedia." jawabnya mantap.

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu dari mulut Kyuhyun, pendeta itu kemudian beralih menatapku.

"Dan kau Nona Lee Sungmin, apa kau bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu. Menerimanya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, sedih atupun senang, dalam kebahagiaan atupun penderitaan, Dan akan selalu bersamanya hingga maut yang memisahkan kalian?" tanya pendeta itu padaku. Akupun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan sebelum menjawab pendeta itu.

"Ne, aku bersedia." jawabku yang tak kalah mantap.

"Baiklah aku sahkan kalian sebagai suami istri dihadapan tuhan. Silahkan mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing."

Aku cukup lega karena janji suci yang diucapkan olehku dan Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sempurna. Tapi… WHAT?! Apa yang diucapkan pendeta itu? Mencium pasangan masing-masing? Aigoo, kenapa aku sampai melupakan hal terpenting ini?

Kulihat tubuh Kyuhyun berputar kearahku. Bisa kulihat seringaian terpampang diwajah evilnya. Ia memutar tubuhku menghadap kearahnya. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan takut-takut. Kulihat ia semakin menundukkan wajahnya dan dengan perlahan wajahnya mendekat kewajahku. Aku langsung menutup mataku dengan cepat.

"Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku Nyonya Cho." Ia berbisik pelan ditelingaku yang membuatku dengan cepat membuka mataku. Namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Ia melumat pelan bibirku. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya ia melepaskan ciumannya. Namun apa yang diucapkannya padaku setelah itu membuatku ingin sekali menggeplak kepalanya yang mesum itu.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti saja ciuman ini diatas ranjang, Minnie~ya… " ucapnya sambil tersenyum evil.

Setelah acara berciuman itu, kami memasangkan cincin satu sama lain. Cincin yang menurutku cukup cantik. Seperti biasa cincin itu simple, berwarna perak dengan ukiran nama kami masing-masing. Cincin yang dipakai Kyuhyun terdapat ukiran namaku. Sedangkan cincin yang dipakai olehku terdapat ukiran namanya. Cincin ini memang sudah didesain oleh eommaku sebelumnya. Dan aku cukup puas dengan hasilnya.

.

.

***** Our Wedding *****

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun POV**_

.

Sekarang aku dan Minnie sedang berada disebuah gedung yang menjadi tempat acara resepsi pernikahanku. Tema yang dipakai pada resepsi pernikahan kami adalah "White Rose". Terlihat dari dekorasi yang semuanya berwarna putih. Dan bunga mawar putih yang tersebar dimana-mana. Mawar putih merupakan bunga kesukaan Minnie. Maka dari itu orang tua Minnie memakai konsep seperti ini. Aku tidak salah kan mempercayakan konsep pernikahanku pada orang tuaku dan orang tua Minnie? Aku sangat puas pada hasilnya saat ini. Sepertinya Minnie juga sependapat denganku. Kulihat mulutnya sedikit menganga ketika ia baru menginjakkan kakinya di gedung ini.

Pandanganku kualihkan pada yeoja yang saat ini berdiri disebelahku. Kelihatannya ia sangat lelah saat ini. Ia sudah beberapa kali menghela nafas. Yah… bagaimana tidak lelah jika tamu yang diundang sebanyak ini? Kami bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk duduk hanya untuk sekedar istirahat sejenak. Tapi walaupun Minnie terlihat lelah, ia tetap cantik dimataku.

Ia memakai gaun putih berpunggung terbuka. Namun sepertinya ia merasa risih dengan gaun yang dia pakai saat ini. Karena memang ia tidak menyukai segala hal yang bernama "Mewah dan Ribet". Tapi meskipun begitu aku masih dibuat terpesona olehnya. Kapan sih yeoja ini tidak membuatku terpesona? Sepertinya tidak pernah. Bahkan ketika ia dalam keadaan bangun tidur dan masih memakai piyama sekalipun ia masih bisa membuat mulutku menganga saking terpesonanya.

"Kapan sih acara ini akan berakhir. Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin segera melepas gaun sialan ini." gumamnya dengan tampang kesal.

"Hah... kau ini sebenarnya yeoja atau bukan sih? Sabarlah sedikit, aku juga sudah ingin istirahat." jawabku.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika pernikahan ini dikonsep dengan sangat mewah. Padahal aku sudah berpesan pada eomma jika konsep pernikahan ini dibuat simple." tuturnya.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" ucapku dengan cepat dengan nada mengejek. Tapi Ia hanya tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Kyu, ayo ajak istrimu berdansa." ucap eomma yang membuatku membulatkan mataku. Ya… di acara resepsi pernikahan ini juga ada acara berdansa. Kulihat banyak pasangan yang sedang berdansa dihadapanku dengan mesra. Dengan takut-takut aku melihat yeoja yang berada disampingku. Kulihat ia juga terkejut mendengar ucapan eomma.

Kujulurkan tanganku ragu kearahnya. Ia terlihat bingung dengan tindakanku yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa, Kyu…" katanya dengan berbisik.

"Aku akan menagajarimu. Aku tidak mau dimarahi oleh eomma. Lagipula kita harus menghormati para tamu yang hadir disini." jawabku. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menyambut uluran tanganku. Aku menarik pelan tangannya menuju lantai dansa.

Setelah sampai dilantai dansa aku menuntun tangannya untuk melingkarkannya dileherku. Akupun melingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya. Jarak kami sangat dekat. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menyapu wajahku. Hah… jika dalam keadaan sedekat ini aku takut tidak bisa menahan nafsuku untuk memeluk ataupun menciumnya.

Kami berdansa dengan sangat pelan. Diawal Minnie terlihat sangat kaku. Namun lama-kelamaan ia mampu mengikuti gerakanku dan ia terlihat menikmatinya. Mataku tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia pun terlihat sama denganku. Kami seperti menikmati objek yang terpampang dihadapan kami dan masing-masing tidak ingin mengalihkan tatapannya walau sedetik saja.

Tiba-tiba aku menghentikan gerakan kami. Entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki tubuhku. Dengan perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya. Sedangkan Minnie langsung menutup matanya seakan pasrah melihat wajahku yang semakin mendekat. Karena merasa diberi lampu hijau, akupun langsung menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Aku menyesap bibirnya pelan. Menyalurkan rasa cinta yang menumpuk terlalu dalam dihatiku. Tanpa kuduga ia membalas ciumanku. Kami berciuman cukup lama sampai akhirnya kudengar tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

Dengan cepat kami lansung melepaskan ciumanku. Kulihat semua tamu sedang melihat kearah kami dengan tersenyum. Seolah-olah objek yang mereka pandang adalah objek yang paling menarik. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas. Kulihat yeoja disampingku juga menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang mungkin kini sedang menghiasi pipinya.

"Kalian romantis sekali… " teriak eomma Chullie eomma sambil tertawa pelan. "Nanti saja dilanjutkannya dikamar." tambahnya lagi yang membuatku menunduk malu. Apa-apaan eomonimku itu?

.

.

***** Our Wedding *****

.

"Kyuhyun, Minnie, ini hadiah dari eomma dan appa." Orang tua Minnie memberikan amplop yang cukup besar padaku ketika aku dan Minnie duduk ditempat pelaminan kami.

"Apa ini eomma?" tanya Minnie sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kalian buka saja!"

Akupun langsung membuka amplop itu. Namun aku langsung membelalakan mataku ketika mengetahui apa isinya.

"Mwo?! Tiket ke PARIS?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** To Be Continued *****

**Annyeonghaseyo~**

**tuh yang mau KyuMin nikah udah Tara kasih :D**

**sebelumnya Tara mau minta maaf soal kesalahan fatal yang ngga sempat Tara perbaiki yaitu masalah nama orang tua KyuMin yg tiba2 jadi tertukar. ****Tara benar2 lupa soal yang satu itu ***nyengir*

**Tapi orang tua KyuMin nongol di chapter2 awal aja kok, jadi mungkin ngga terlalu berpengaruh sama ceritanya.**

**FYI, Our Wedding adalah fanfic pertama yg Tara buat, dan jadi anak kesayangan Tara, jadi mungkin ngga bakal ada kata FINISH dalam cerita ini selama KyuMin masih nikah dan Tara ngga bosen ngebuat ceritanya *plak**

**Dan untuk semua yg udah review, Tara berterima kasih banget kalian udah mau baca fanfic Tara yg jauh dari kata bagus ini dan maaf kalo Tara ngga bales review kalian. Jujur aja, Tara masih baru dan masih gaptek di rumah orang ini (read : FFn) -_- **

**Last, semoga ga bosen ya buat review :) Tara dan KyuMin sayang kalian... *reader muntah2***

**See you~**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : **Our Wedding**

Chapter : 5

Author : Taraufi Cho

Rating : T – nyerempet M dikit #slap

Genre : Romance, Family, Fluff

Pairing : KyuMin only (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua masing-masing, tapi story ini milik Tara. Tapi kalo mau nge-bash cukup bash tulisan Tara aja, jangan pair-nya okay? (^^)b

Check This Out !

* * *

**~ Our Wedding ~**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**Story begin**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun POV**_

.

"Kyuhyun, jaga Minnie baik-baik disana ne? Kalau kalian sudah sampai di Paris, kalian hubungi kami disini. Arasseo?" Ucap eomma tajam padaku.

"Ne, eomma." jawabku malas.

Kami saat ini sedang berada di Bandara. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya bukan mengapa kami semua ada di tempat ini? Ya… aku dan yeoja yang ada disebelahku ini akan berbulan madu. Kenapa secepat ini? Tentu saja karena paksaan dari orang tuaku maupun mertuaku. Mereka beralasan jika mereka ingin segera mempunyai seorang cucu. Alasan macam apa itu? Cucu? Bahkan aku yakin sekalipun aku dan Sungmin berbulan madu, aku tidak mungkin punya kesempatan untuk menyentuh yeoja pabo itu. Kalian sudah tau sendiri kan apa alasannya?

Sebenarnya baik aku atupun Sungmin masih merasa lelah setelah acara pernikahan kami kemarin. Mengingat kemarin kami tidak mempunyai waktu sedikitpun untuk beristirahat. Bagaimana mau istirahat jika tamu undangan yang datang sangat banyak. Bahkan 'Malam Pertama' yang biasa dilakukan pasangan setelah menikah itupun kami tidak melakukannya karena saking kelelahannya.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsuku saat itu. Lagipula aku sudah bebas bukan melakukan apapun padanya? Dia sudah jadi milikku. Tapi aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya yang kelelahan seperti itu. Asal kalian tahu, setelah acara selesai istriku yang cantik itu langsung masuk ke kamar yang menjadi kamar pengantin kami dan langsung menguncinya. Aku tekankan MENGUCINYA! Entahlah, apa ia lupa jika ia sekarang sudah mempunyai seorang suami atau ia sengaja melakukannya karena ia tidak ingin aku berbuat yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya.

Oleh karena itu kemarin terpaksa aku tidur di kamar tamu rumahnya. Kalian bisa membayangkan bukan bagaimana tersiksanya aku saat itu? Dan sekarang yang bahkan lebih parahnya lagi, aku dan Sungmin dipaksa oleh orang tua kami -yang keras kepala itu- untuk segera berbulan madu. Padahal aku baru istirahat selama 3 jam.

"Minnie, ingat kau harus menghubungi kami ketika kau sudah sampai disana. Arasseo? Ahh... kami pasti akan merindukanmu… " Tutur eommaku sambil memeluk yeoja yang sudah syah menjadi istriku itu. Merindukanmu? Cihh, ada-ada saja eommaku itu, memangnya kami ini mau pindah ke planet lain? Kami ini kan hanya pergi untuk berbulan madu.

"Ne, eomma arasseo. Aku juga pasti akan merindukan kalian." jawab Minnie. Kemudian ia bergantian memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Cepat berikan kami semua cucu, ne?" ucap eomonim ketika ia mendapatkan giliran untuk memeluk istriku. Hah… apalagi ini? Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Mereka sudah mengatakannya berpuluh-puluh kali tapi anehnya mereka sama sekali tidak bosan dengan ucapannya yang satu itu.

.

**KEPADA PARA PENUMPANG DENGAN TUJUAN PENERBANGAN SEOUL-PARIS DIHARAPKAN UNTUK SEGERA MENAIKI PESAWAT KARENA SEBENTAR LAGI PESAWAT AKAN TAKE OFF**

_**.**_

Great! Untung saja suara petugas bandara menginterupsi kegiatan kami saat ini. Kalau tidak kupingku ini bisa rusak dan tuli mendadak mendengar kata-kata itu terus.

"Ayo, cepat kalian segera berangkat. Sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan segera take-off." ucap appa seraya menatapku dan Minnie bergantian.

"Ne, kami berangkat dulu. Annyeong semuanya." Ucapku sambil membungkukan sedikit tubuhku. Lalu aku meraih jemari yeoja itu dan menggenggamnya erat kemudian menariknya pelan menjauhi orang tuaku dan mertuaku. Aku sudah tidak nyaman berada disekitar mereka.

.

.

***** Our Wedding*****

**.**

**.**

"Hah… aku lelah sekali. Aku baru tidur selama 3 jam, tapi sudah disuruh untuk cepat berbulan madu." keluh yeoja yang saat ini duduk disampingku. Kami sudah berada dipesawat saat ini.

"Kau kira hanya kau saja yang kelelahan? Aku juga sama sepertimu!" jawabku dengan nada sinis.

"Musibah apa yang akan datang padaku nanti ketika di Paris? Mengingat aku pergi berdua saja dengan namja pabo juga mesum sepertimu." katanya lagi dengan santai.

"Cih, kau fikir aku bernafsu dengan yeoja sepertimu, hah? Tubuhmu itu tidak menggoda sama sekali. Bermimpi saja aku akan menyentuhmu disana nanti." jawabku kesal.

"Baguslah jika memang seperti itu. Lagipula aku juga tidak butuh pendapatmu atas tubuhku dan ingat Tuan Cho aku memegang kata-katamu!" jawabnya lagi dengan nada mengancam.

Hah, apa-apaan yeoja yang satu ini? Aku ini kan suaminya, jadi aku berhak atas dirinya sekarang, kan? Tapi ya sudahlah, biarlah aku mengalah pada yeoja pabo ini sekarang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah sekali. Garis hitam dibawah kantung matanya yang seperti panda itu menambah kesan lelah diwajahnya. Kubiarkan kau untuk menang hari ini nyonya Cho!

.

.

***** Our Wedding*****

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Lee Sungmin POV**_

_**.**_

"Hey, Nyonya Cho, ayo cepat bangun. Kita sudah sampai di Paris sekarang." Kurasakan seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan. Berusaha membangunkanku dari tidurku. Aku mengenali suara ini. Suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara suamiku yang pabo itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan menggeliatkan tubuhku. Kutegakkan tubuhku yang sedikit merosot kemudian mengucek-ngucek mataku untuk menormalkan kesadaranku. Perjalanan Seoul-Paris memakan waktu 11 jam lebih. Bayangkan saja bagaimana tersiksanya pantatku duduk di pesawat selama itu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah puas tidurnya? Kau tidur lama sekali, tahu tidak? Bahkan tidurmu juga mendengkur membuatku malu saja!" tutur namja ini yang membuatku kesal.

"Kau fikir tidurmu tidak mendengkur, hah? Bahkan dengkuranmu itu bisa membuat telinga orang lain rusak." Semprotku tak mau mengalah. Kau menghinaku disaat yang tidak tepat Tuan Cho. Kau tahu setan-setan yang berada ditubuhku ini belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Aku lalu mengalihkan tatapanku pada jam berwarna soft pink yang saat ini melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam ditanganku masih menggunakan setting korea dan menunjukkan waktu pukul setengah 1 malam. Berarti sekarang pukul setengah 6 sore di Paris. Hah… rasanya aku ingin segera menginap di hotel lalu melanjutkan tidurku yang ganggu oleh suamiku itu.

"Kyu, kita akan menginap di hotel mana?" Tanyaku pada Kyuhyun ketika kami keluar dari bandara internasional Paris, _Charles de Gaulle_.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Eomma bilang nanti ada seseorang yang menjemput kita di bandara dan akan membawa kita ke hotel yang akan menjadi tempat kita menginap nantinya." jawabnya yang membuatku langsung mengerucutkan bibirku.

Kulihat seorang namja yang sedang mengangkat dan melambai-lambaikan sebuah kertas yang cukup besar dan dikertas itu tertulis namaku dan nama Kyuhyun. Chamkaman… Sepertinya aku mengenal namja ini. Maka kutajamkan penglihatanku. Hah… bagaimana aku tidak mengenalnya, ternyata dia adalah orang kepercayaan appaku sendiri, Kim Ahjussi.

"Annyeong Tuan, Nona." sapanya pada kami ketika kami tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Annyeong ahjussi." kataku dan Kyuhyun serempak. "Jadi ahjussi orang yang akan menjemput kita?" tanyaku.

"Ne, saya disuruh terlebih dahulu oleh appamu untuk kemari. Sekalian mengurus segala keperluan kalian selama kalian berbulan madu disini." jawabnya yang membuatku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kajja, kalian pasti lelah, kan, selama beberapa jam berada di pesawat? Ahjussi akan mengantar kalian ke hotel tempat kalian akan menginap." ajaknya yang membuatku dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya untuk masuk kedalam mobil pribadi keluargaku.

Aku melayangkan tatapanku keluar jendela mobil. Mengagumi negara bernama latin _Lutetia Parisiorum_ itu. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas menara yang - kudengar - tersusun dengan rangkaian 18.083 besi dan dirancang oleh _Gustave Eiffel_ itu menjulang tinggi dan berdiri dengan kokohnya dari kejauhan. Aku tidak menyangka jika aku benar-benar mengunjungi salah satu negara dalam khayalanku itu.

Secara tak sengaja aku menolehkan wajahku kearah kursi disampingku. Omo~ Ternyata namja yang statusnya sudah resmi menjadi suamiku itu sedang tidur dengan lelapnya. Pantas saja aku tidak mendengar ocehannya dari tadi. Tanpa sadar aku mengembangkan senyumanku. Wajahnya saat tidur polos sekali. Aku bahkan sangsi namja dihadapanku sekarang ini adalah namja pabo-ku. Namja evil-ku. Cho Kyuhyun. Apa ketika di pesawat dia tidak tidur?

Tanpa sadar tanganku terlur untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Wajah yang membuatku terpesona karena ketampanannya yang sudah melebihi batas kewajaran manusia normal. Jariku menelusuri setiap lekukan wajahnya yang sempurna itu.

Matanya, mata yang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku ketika sudah menatapnya seakan ia mengunci pandanganku pada satu titik, dirinya saja. Hidungnya, yang sering ia gunakan untuk bernafas dan hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa ia masih menghirup udara yang sama denganku saja sudah membuatku merasa tenang. Dan akhirnya jariku sampai pada bibirnya, dimana bibir itu ia gunakan untuk menyebut namaku yang meskipun terasa aneh namun entah mengapa aku menyukainya seperti Minnie~ya, Nyonya Cho, dan yang terakhir… Yeoja Jadi-Jadian, Huft! Menyukai setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sekalipun itu membuatku kesal dan ingin muntah. Dan yang membuat pipiku memanas adalah ketika mengingat jika dengan bibir itulah yang ia gunakan untuk menciumku. Bibir yang membuatku ketagihan. Seakan bibir itu adalah permen termanis yang pernah aku rasakan.

Aku langsung mengangkat tanganku ketika kulihat ia menggeliatkan badannya pelan. Semoga ia tidak mengetahui tindakan bodohku tadi. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku nanti jika ia mengetahuinya?

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat imut dimataku. Haha, imut, eh? Sejenak aku dibuat terpesona olehnya. Hah… jika saja aku tidak mempunyai rasa gengsi yang tinggi mungkin sekarang aku sudah mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Aish, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku benar-benar melakukan hal seagresif itu!

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Belum. Kau tidak lihat jika mobil yang kita naiki masih bergerak?" jawabku cuek. Aku tidak ingin terlihat jika aku sedang mengagumi ketampanannya. "Lagipula memangnya ketika di pesawat kau tidak tidur?" tanyaku.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Menyelesaikan game yang ada di PSP-ku." jawabnya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku cukup keras ke sandaran kursiku saat ini lalu menghembuskan nafas dengan kesal. Aigoo~ kenapa aku mempunyai seorang suami maniak game seperti dia? Kulihat ia terkekeh pelan melihatku yang sedang kesal seperti ini. Hah… ingin sekali aku mencekik lehernya atau menguburnya hidup-hidup sekarang juga!

.

.

***** Our Wedding*****

**.**

**.**

Mobil yang kami tumpangi berhenti disebuah hotel yang bernama _Le Bellechasse_. Ahjussi Kim bilang bahwa hotel ini adalah Hotel bintang empat yang setiap sudutnya didesain oleh _Christian Lacroix_. Hotel ini terletak hanya satu blok dari sungai Seine dan beberapa langkah dari Museum Orsay.

"Baiklah Tuan, Nona, karena tugas saya sudah selesai, saya harus segera kembali ke Korea." ucapnya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali sih ahjussi? Mengapa tidak bermalam saja dulu disini sampai besok?" tanyaku.

"Ayah anda berpesan jika saya sudah melaksanakan tugas saya, maka saya harus segera kembali ke Korea. Lagipula saya tidak ingin mengganggu acara bulan madu kalian." jawabnya seraya tersenyum yang membuat pipiku memanas.

"Ahjussi... jangan menggodaku. Lagipula aku merasa tenang jika ada ahjussi. Setidaknya dia tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak padaku," kataku dengan menekankan kata 'dia' sambil melirik sinis ke arah namja yang saat ini melotot ke arahku.

"Aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak bernafsu dengan tubuhmu yang tidak menggoda itu." katanya dengan cepat. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahku.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kalian cepat masuk. Kalian tentu sangat kelelahan bukan?" Kim ahjussi mencoba melerai kami.

"Ne,baiklah ahjussi. Annyeong. Hati-hati dijalan." Ucapku sebelum kami masuk kedalam hotel itu. Kulihat Kim ahjussi menganggukan kepalanya masih sambil tersenyum.

Mulutku langsung menganga ketika aku baru menginjakkan kakiku kedalam kamar hotel yang akan kami tempati. Menurut resepsionis yang kami temui tadi, dihotel ini tedapat tiga kategori kamar, yakni _Discovery_, _Original_ dan _Privilege_ dan setiap kategori ini memiliki sejumlah warna dan tema yang berbeda. Namun aku tidak tahu kamar yang menjadi tempat kami menginap ini termasuk dalam kategori yang mana. Yang pasti ruangan di kamar ini didominasi oleh warna merah menyala. Dari mulai lantai, dinding, tempat tidur, bahkan tirai kamar mandipun berwarna merah. Aish, merah itu kan melambanhkan sesuatu yang panas, membakar, erotis, bergelora... Yaish, hentikan fikiran liarmu itu, Cho Sungmin!

Namun yang menjadi perhatianku adalah atap dari kamar ini yang terdapat lukisan kupu-kupu yang indah. Lukisan ini menjadi daya tarik tersendiri menurutku.

Aku menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan dikamar hotel ini dan kedua mataku langsung membola ketika aku indera penglihatanku menangkap sebuah tempat dipojok ruangan yang membuat tubuhku begidik ngeri. Kamar mandi! Kamar mandi yang hanya tertutupi oleh tirai merah saja. Kau bahkan bisa langsung mengetahui lekuk tubuh seseorang yang berada didalamnya sekalipun tirainya sudah kau tutup. Great! Ini semakin mempermulus rencana seekor harimau yang akan menerkam mangsanya.

Aku menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut. Bagaimana jika nanti namja ini mengintipku ketika aku sedang mandi? Aish, andwaeyoo~

Kyuhyun mengernyit pelan melihat perubahan mimik wajahku. Karena penasaran, pria itu mencoba mengetahui apa penyebabnya. Dan benar saja, kulihat namja disampingku juga sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Ekhem…" Dia berdehem cukup keras, menormalkan rasa gugupnya, mungkin. "Ingat bukan aku yang memesan kamar ini, tapi orang tuamu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kita mendapat kamar seperti ini. Lagipula aku sudah bilang bukan jika aku tidak akan bernafsu pada yeoja sepertimu." katanya mengingatkan. Sepertinya ia mengetahui apa yang ada di otakku.

Aku duduk di atas tempat tidur seraya menggerutu kesal. Apa-apaan orang tuaku itu memesan kamar yang seperti ini? Ini malah akan melancarkan rencana mesum iblis yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini.

"Kau mandilah terlebih dahulu lalu setelah itu baru istirahat. Kau pasti lelah kan?" katanya lembut sambil menaruh koper kami di sudut ruangan.

"Baiklah," jawabku tak bersemangat tapi tetap beranjak memasuki kamar mandi. Aku langsung meringis melihat tempat itu. "Ingat, jangan mengintip!" Kataku tiba-tiba sambil menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Yak! Kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku bilang aku tidak bernafsu padamu!" jawabnya sambil berteriak.

.

.

_**Cho Kyuhyun POV**_

.

Kenapa dengan yeoja itu. Sepertinya dia takut sekali jika aku berbuat macam-macam terhadapnya. Lagipula aku ini suaminya, jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun terhadapnya, kan? Hah… kuacak-acak rambutku dengan kesal. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Minnie~ya…

Aku ingin cepat-cepat untuk tidur. Tapi tubuhku ini lengket sekali. Berjam-jam aku berada di pesawat. Lagipula lama sekali yeoja itu di kamar mandi. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya didalam sana? Hah… daripada aku mati bosan menunggunya, lebih baik aku bermain PSP saja menyelesaikan game yang belum sempat ku selesaikan.

.

_**SREKK**_

.

Ketika aku sedang asyik memainkan PSP-ku tiba-tiba saja tirai kamar mandi terbuka. Nampaklah seorang yeoja yang saat ini menjadi istriku itu yang hanya memakai baju handuk bermarna pink seraya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan menggunakan handuk kecil. Tuhan, kenapa ada yeoja secantik dia?

Sejenak aku terpesona pada objek yang kupandang saat ini. Aku yakin jika sekarang aku sedang memasang tampang paling bodohku. Ekspresi yang biasa dikeluarkan wajahku jika aku terpesona olehnya dan sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresi yang muncul secara mendadak itu. Tapi benar, hanya dia satu-satunya yeoja yang bisa membuatku hingga seperti ini. Jujur, melihatnya yang seperti ini membuat nafsuku bergejolak. Berdoa saja semoga aku bisa mengendalikan diriku agar tidak menyerangnya sekarang juga.

"Hey, Cho Kyuhyun bodoh! Kenapa kau melihatku sampai seperti itu, huh? Mandilah, badanmu itu bau sekali kau tahu tidak?" katanya cuek.

Tadi dia bilang apa? Cho Kyuhyun bodoh, eh? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Yak! Orang lain akan tetap terpesona padaku sekalipun aku belum mandi tujuh hari tujuh malam." kataku bangga.

"Cih, yang ada kau membuat orang lain pingsan jika berada di dekatmu. Atau bahkan membuat mereka mati mendadak?" jawabnya dengan santai yang membuatku kesal. Daripada aku terus berdebat dengannya lebih baik aku langsung memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

_**Lee Sungmin POV**_

_**.**_

Setelah selesai mandi, Aku langsung membuka tirai kamar mandi itu. Saat ini aku hanya memakai baju handuk saja. Aku lupa membawa pakaian ketika masuk ke kamar mandi tadi. Untungnya didalamnya terdapat baju handuk ini, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika benda tersebut tidak ada.

Hah… rasanya segar sekali. Aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk kecil dengan kedua tanganku. Kualihkan padanganku pada tempat tidur yang ada dihadapanku sekarang. Dan kalian tahu apa yang kulihat? Namja yang sudah menjadi suamiku itu sedang menatapku dengan mata yang membelalak lebar. Juga lihatlah mulutnya yang menganga seperti gua itu, yang mungkin saja membuat lalat-lalat yang sedang asyik berterbangan, menyangka jika mereka sudah menemukan tempat singgah yang baru.

Mengingat kejadian saat ini, aku seperti mengalami _de javu. _Reaksinya tetap sama seperti ketika ia melihatku dalam keadaan seperti sekarang sewaktu berada dikamarku. Terpesona akan kecantikanku eoh, Cho Kyuhyun sayang?

"Hey, Cho Kyuhyun bodoh! Kenapa kau melihatku sampai seperti itu. Mandilah badanmu itu bau sekali kau tahu tidak?" kataku cuek. Aish, seharusnya kau bisa memelankan ucapanmu itu, Minnie~ya.

"Yak! Orang lain akan tetap terpesona padaku sekalipun aku belum mandi tujuh hari tujuh malam." katanya dengan bangga dan percaya diri yang terlalu overdosis.

Hm, kau menyindirku, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Benar, orang yang kau maksud salah satunya adalah aku. Aku akan tetap terpesona olehnya meskipun ia belum mandi selama tujuh hari tujuh malam. Bahkan ketika ia memakai pakaian terjelek-pun, mungkin aku masih tetap memberikan ekspresi tertolol-ku.

"Cih, yang ada kau membuat orang lain pingsan jika berada di dekatmu. Atau bahkan membuat mereka mati mendadak?" jawabku lagi dengan santai. Benar lagi, mungkin aku yang akan mati mendadak karena pesonanya yang terlalu mematikan itu.

Tapi bukannya ia menyahut ucapanku, ia malah melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Sepertinya ia kesal akan ucapanku tadi.

Saat ini aku sedang membongkar koperku. Kemarin orang tuaku-lah yang menyiapkan segala keperluanku dan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak sempat mempersiapkannya mengingat acara bulan maduku ini sangat mendadak.

Tetapi aku langsung membelalakkan mataku ketika mengetahui didalam koperku dipenuhi oleh kain tipis dan transparan yang hanya menutupi bagian-bagian terpentingnya saja. Dadaku berdebar tidak karuan selagi aku mengeluarkan semua pakaian yang ada dalam koperku itu.

Oh great! Bahkan baju-baju yang terlihat pantas hanya ada 2 pasang pakaian, I pasang piyama serta 1 buah gaun berwarna pink dan selebihnya adalah lingerie sialan itu. Bayangkan, selama lima hari aku berada disini aku harus tidur dengan menggunakan kain transparan itu? Aigoo~ kalau begini aku sama saja menyodorkan tubuhku ke dalam mulut buaya yang sedang kelaparan. Eotteokhae? Masa aku harus memakai pakaian seperti ini?

"Cho Sungmin! Kau kenapa?" Aku menolehkan tatapanku pada seorang namja yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Oh demi neptunus, raja duyung penguasa bikini bottom, sekarang giliranku yang terpesona padanya. Aku tidak tahu jika ia terlihat sangat tampan jika sehabis mandi. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang menyuruhnya mandi. Aku pasti tidak akan menyuruhnya melakukan itu jika ia terlihat semenyilaukan ini setelahnya.

Sejenak aku terpaku pada objek yang kutatap saat ini. Berharap saja ia tidak menyadari dan menertawakanku yang terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini.

"Hey, apa ini? Kau bilang jika kau takut jika aku berbuat yang macam-macam terhadapmu, tapi kau malah ingin menggodaku dengan memakai lingerie ini?" katanya sambil mengangkat salah satu lingerie yang berwarna hitam transparanitu.

Dengan cepat aku mengambilnya dari tangannya lalu memasukannya lagi kedalam koper. "Aku pinjam bajumu." kataku cepat.

"Tidak, enak saja. Kau tahu jika di koperku hanya terdapat 3 pasang pakaian. Kemarin eomma yang mempersiapkan semua keperluanku." jawabnya sinis.

"Lalu aku harus pakai apa Cho Kyuhyun?" jeritku frustrasi. " Tidak mungkin, kan, aku memakai pakaian-pakaian ini?" kataku dengan lirih.

"Ya sudah pakai saja lingerie itu. Aku kan sudah bilang jika aku tidak mungkin bernafsu padamu. Sudah cepat sana ganti pakaianmu. Aku juga ingin berganti baju."

Aku memajukan bibirku mendengar ucapannya. Hah… baiklah, aku pasrah sekarang. Lingerie sialan, kau menang malam ini!

.

.

Aku menyembulkan sedikit kepalaku dari balik tirai kamar mandi. Aku sengaja berlama-lama didalamnya untuk menunggu sampai Kyuhyun tertidur. Aku tidak ingin memamerkan tubuhku secara gratis pada namja itu sekalipun sekarang ia sudah menjadi suamiku.

Huffft… syukurlah, ternyata si Kyuhyun pabo itu sudah tidur. Aku berjalan perlahan dan mengendap-endap menuju tempat tidur. Setelah sampai ditempat tidur, dengan pelan aku memasukkan seluruh tubuhku ke dalam selimut. Aku tidak ingin membangunkan harimau yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bisa bahaya jika sampai ia terbangun.

Tidak lama, aku merasa mataku mengantuk sekali. Setelahnya, aku langsung terbang ke alam mimpiku.

.

.

**_CHO KYUHYUN POV_**

**_._**

Hah... apa-apaan eomonimku itu menaruh cukup banyak lingerie didalam koper istriku. Membuat nafsuku semakin dan semakin bergejolak saja. Meskipun begitu aku tetap menyuruhnya memakai pakaian hina itu. Tidak mungkin aku meminjamkan bajuku padanya. Sedangkan eommaku hanya memasukkan 3 pasang pakaian dan selebihnya hanya kaus singlet. Ya ampun… apa sebegitu inginnya mereka mendapatkan cucu?

Aku langsung mencoba untuk tidur. Aku tidak ingin menyerangnya saat melihat ia memakai pakaian itu. Lagipula lama sekali ia didalam kamar mandi. Pasti ia menungguku sampai aku tertidur. Tapi jujur, rasa kantukku seakan hilang saat ini. Mungkin karena rasa penasaranku yang terlalu berlebihan untuk melihat yeoja itu memakai lingerie sialan itu.

Kurasakan ranjang yang sedang aku tiduri bergerak. Benar bukan jika yeoja ini sengaja berlama-lama didalam kamar mandi sampai aku tertidur? Kurasakan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Tuhan, lindungi aku semoga aku tidak langsung menyerangnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, sepertinya yeoja yang sedang tidur disampingku ini sudah terbang ke alam mimpinya. Aku langsung menyampingkan tubuhku menghadap ke arahnya. Untungnya yeoja ini tidur menyamping ke arahku. Dan yang lebih untung lagi, seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selimut, membuatnya seperti kepompong yang akan merubah diri menjadi kupu-kupu, serta membuatku melupakan sejenak nafsuku tentunya.

Aku menelisik setiap lekuk wajahnya dengan intens. Jujur, aku masih belum menyangka jika aku sudah mendapatkannya. Mendapatkan malaikat cantik seperti dirinya. Mendapatkan mimpiku. Mengingat itu semua, tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyumku.

Tanganku menyentuh pipinya lembut berusaha agar tidak membangunkan pemilik wajah yang sedang kusentuh sekarang ini. Benar saja, kulitnya lembut seperti bayi. Sejenak aku terpaku pada bibirnya yang plump itu. Bibir yang selalu membuatku ketagihan sejak pertama kali aku mencobanya. Tanpa sadar wajahku bergerak maju untuk menggapai bibirnya.

Bibirku mendarat dengan sempurna di atas bibirnya. Rasanya masih sama, strawberry. Padahal aku sangat yakin jika Sungmin tidak menggunakan lip balm ataupun lip gloss saat ini. Aku melumat bibirnya pelan dan dalam tapi melakukan dengan sewajarnya, tidak ingin mengganggu tidur pulasnya.

Setelah cukup lama aku melepaskan ciumanku. Aku tidak ingin berbuat sesuatu yang lebih. Hanya menyalurkan rasa cinta yang sangat dalam untuknya. Lalu aku menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan aku menyukainya. Sepertinya memeluknya akan menjadi posisi favoritku ketika tidur.

"Jaljayo Minnie~ya…"

.

.

***** Our Wedding*****

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Lee Sungmin POV**_

_**.**_

Kurasakan cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar hotel. Cukup menyengat tubuhku tanpa ampun. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku pelan. Kurasakan sebuah lengan kekar yang sedang memeluk tubuhku cukup erat. Dan aku tahu siapa pemilik lengan ini. Ya… siapa lagi kalau bukan lengan milik suamiku, Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Tanpa sadar aku mengembangkan senyumku. Apa sepanjang malam ia memelukku seperti ini? Benar begitu?

Kurasakan wajahku memanas memikirkannya. Aku menatap wajahnya yang tengah tertidur saat ini. Wajah favoritku. Dan aku cukup senang mengetahui bahwa aku akan selalu melihat wajahnya setiap aku bangun dari tidurku.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu, Nyonya Cho? Kau tidak ingin bukan jika aku menyerangmu sekarang juga?" katanya tiba-tiba dengan masih memejamkan matanya. Ish, ternyata dia sudah bangun.

Aku memukul lengannya cukup keras. "Cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku, kau fikir lenganmu ini tidak berat?"

Kulihat dia mulai membuka matanya. "Wae? bukannya kau senang aku memelukmu?" katanya lagi sambil mengerling nakal ke arahku.

"Yak!" Aku langsung memukul wajahnya dengan guling.

.

.

***** Our Wedding*****

**.**

**.**

Kami saat ini sedang berada dalam salah satu café di Paris yang bernama café _de La Rotonde_. Café _de la Rotonde_ berada di _Montparnasse Quarter_. Terletak di _Carrefour Vavin_, di sudut _Boulevard du Montparnasse_ dan _boulevard Raspail_. Entahlah, seperti itulah yang dijelaskan ketika aku _googling_. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana letak semua itu. Yang sedang kufikirkan sekarang adalah cacing-cacing dalam perutku yang sudah mulai berontak.

Aku dan Kyuhyun makan dalam diam. Seolah menikmati hidangan yang tersedia dihadapan kami dan tidak ingin diganggu sama sekali.

"Kyuhyun... kau Kyunhyun, kan?" ketika aku sedang asyik menikmati makananku, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita yang menegur suamiku.

"Seohyun," Kulihat Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Acara apa yang membuatmu kemari? Menemuiku? Menyusulku?" tanya yeoja yang diketahui bernama Seohyun itu. Menemuinya, eh? Percaya diri sekali dia!

"Lalu siapa yeoja itu, Kyu?" tanyanya lagi seraya menatap kearahku dengan tatapan sinis. Hey? Aku tidak salah lihat, kan?

"Ah... perkenalkan yeoja ini adalah Sungmin, dia istriku. Dan maaf tetapi kau salah, aku berada disini bukan untuk menemuimu tetapi untuk berbulan madu." Aku tidak menyangka Kyuhyun mengenalkanku padanya sebagi istri. Kulihat yeoja yang saat ini berada dihadapanku langsung menekuk wajahnya. Haha, skak mat!

"Lee Sungmin imnida," Aku mengulurkan tanganku pada yeoja ini dengan senyuman terbaikku. Namun dia sama sekali mengacuhkannya. Yeoja ini ingin mengajakku perang rupanya.

"Cho Sungmin," Kata Kyuhyun mencoba meralat ucapanku. Hey, ada apa dengan orang itu? Tumben sekali!

"Jadi ini yeoja yang menjadi penggantiku oppa? Seleramu rendah sekali. Bahkan dia tidak sebanding denganku." katanya manja seraya menggelayutkan lengannya pada Kyuhyun. Cih, agresif sekali dia, dan apa dia bilang? Aku tidak sebanding dengannya? Memang dia fikir dia itu secantik apa?

Kulihat Kyuhyun merasa risih dengan perlakuan yeoja ini. Ia terlihat berusaha melepaskan gelayutan Seohyun pada lengannya saat ini.

"Maaf Seo, tapi aku mencintai istriku apa adanya. Dan lagipula kita memang tidak pernah menjalin hubungan yang spesial, bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun telak.

Haha… bisa kulihat yeoja itu sangat kesal. Tanpa berbasa-basi dan menunggu lama, yeoja seo seo itu lalu meninggalkan kami sambil mengibaskan rambutnya layaknya model iklan shampo-shampo yang bertebaran di televisi. Berharap saja rambutnya tidak ada ketombe atau kutu yang membuatnya berterbangan. Dan kalaupun ada, maaf saja, aku tidak akan tertular karena aku memakai shampo anti ketombe dan anti kutu sekaligus.

Tapi, chamkaman… Kyu bilang dia mencintaiku? Benarkah yang kudengar saat ini?

.

.

***** Our Wedding*****

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**CHO KYUHYUN POV**_

_**.**_

Malam ini aku dan Sungmin sedang berada di dalam kamar. Kami berdua sama-sama sedang tidak ingin keluar untuk berjalan-jalan atau pergi kemanapun saat ini. Maka aku memilih untuk memainkan istri kedua kesayanganku, melanjutkan acara bermain game yang kemarin malam belum sempat diselesaikan. Tapi entahlah hari ini aku sedang bosan memainkan PSP-ku.

Aku bangkit dari acara malas-malasanku, lalu menelusuri kamar hotel ini. Berharap semoga kamera mataku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Dan akhirnya mataku tertuju pada sebuah diary berwarna pink juga bergambar Teddy Bear. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah diary milik istriku. Terakhir kali ketika aku berkunjung ke rumah Minnie saat itu, aku belum sempat untuk membaca isinya. Sepertinya diary itu sangat penting untuk Minnie sampai-sampai ia tidak mengizinkanku untuk melihatnya. Dan itu membuatku semakin antusias untuk membacanya.

Pandanganku ku alihkan pada yeoja yang saat ini sedang asyik dengan laptopnya di sofa satu-satunya yang berada disudut kamar. Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang ber-social network ria saat ini. Dan ini kesempatan bagus untukku membaca diarynya. Dengan mengendap-ngendap aku menghampiri diary itu. Gotcha, dapat! Setelah aku mengambilnya, aku membuka diary ini dengan perlahan lalu mulai membacanya.

.

**| October, 10****th**** 2002**

**Dear diary…**

**Hari ini adalah hari kepulanganku ke Jepang karena lusa liburan sekolahku telah usai. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan Korea. Dan tentu saja aku akan sangat merindukan namja pabo-ku, Cho Kyuhyun. Bogoshippeo, Kyu. Jeongmal saranghae~ |**

**.**

Aku langsung terkejut dan sesak nafas ketika selesai membacanya. Rasanya seperti oksigen yang mengelilingiku direngggut dengan paksa. Tapi bukannya merasa kesakitan, rasa bahagia yang membuncahlah yang mengisi hatiku.

Jadi... yeoja ini mencintaiku, eh? Benarkah begitu?

Tanpa sadar aku mengembangkan senyumku. Dan rasanya hatiku begitu ringan mengetahui kenyataan itu. Aku langsung membaca diary ini ke bagian belakang. Kira-kira apa yang ditulis Minnie terakhir kali?

.

**| December**, **12****th**** 2011**

**Dear diary..**

**Aku tidak menyangka jika sekarang aku telah menjadi istri dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang sangat kucintai. Aku berharap semoga ia adalah pria terakhir untukku. Pria yang akan menua bersamaku. Menemaniku dalam kebahagiaan maupun penderitaan. Hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa ia ada disampingku untuk beberapa tahun kedepan sudah membuatku cukup bahagia… |**

**.**

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ketika aku sedang asyik membaca, pemilik diary ini langsung merebutnya dari tanganku.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum evilku seraya menatap wajah gugupnya.

"W-wae?" tanyanya dengan gagap.

"Ternyata kau mencintaiku eoh?" tanyaku dengan nada seduktif, mencoba menggodanya. Asal kau tahu, Menggodanya itu menyenangkan.

"TI-TIDAK! Yang kau baca itu semuanya bohong." sangkalnya. Ia terlihat gugup saat mengatakannya, terbukti dengan bergetarnya tubuhnya saat ini.

Dengan cepat aku langsung mendorongnya ke arah tembok lalu mengunci tubuhnya. Aku menelisik wajahnya yang saat ini terlihat ketakutan.

"Kau mau apa, Kyu?" cicitnya pelan, hampir tidak terdengar.

Aku mengubah ekspresi menggodaku dengan ekspresi serius. Tidak ingin bahwa yeoja ini menganggap jika apa yang kuucapkan nantinya hanya sebuah candaan semata.

"Dengar… aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal ini lagi setelahnya. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik…" Aku menghirup nafas sejenak. Mencoba merilekskan kerja jantung yang berdetak sangat cepat dibalik tubuhku.

"Saranghae…" Akhirnya, tuhan... "Jeongmal saranghae Minnie~ya…" Ucapku dengan lantang. Kulihat Minnie saat ini hanya melongo menatapku seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membuatnya terlihat imut dimataku.

Ahh... aku tidak tahan lagi!

Segera saja aku menarik tengkuknya dan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Mulutku bergerak rakus di atas mulutnya. Aku mencium bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Kurasakan Sungmin kewalahan dan napasnya putus-putus menghadapi ciuman brutalku. Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba kudengar suara benda terjatuh. Mungkin itu adalah buku diary yang tadi di pegang Minnie.

Kurasakan kedua tangan Minnie merayap naik, lalu melingkar di leherku. Mencari penopang tubuhnya agar ia tidak tumbang saat itu juga. Aku mengembangkan senyumku disela-sela ciuman kami ketika ia mulai membalas ciumanku. Awalnya perlahan, namun semakin lama intensitas ciumannya bertambah, mencoba menyamakan kemampuanku yang terkesan liar dan tidak sabaran. Aku semakin tidak bisa menahan nafsuku yang bergejolak hebat saat ini. Apalagi mengetahui jika ia juga sama bernafsunya denganku.

Aku tidak tahu kapan aku membawa Minnie ke atas tempat tidur karena tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di atas tubuh Minnie dengan kasur sebagai alasnya. Karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak aku melepaskan ciumanku pada bibirnya dan mengalihkan ciumanku pada lehernya. Aku menghisap lehernya, menggigitnya pelan dan pada akhirnya meninggalkan banyak sekali jejak kissmark dileher maupun bahunya.

"Mhhhh..."

Kudengar ia mendesah pelan. Dan suaranya bagai lonceng surga untukku. Tanda bahwa ia mengizinkanku untuk berbuat lebih dan dalam terhadap tubuhnya. Ia juga meremas rambut bagian belakangku cukup keras.

Ah, jika sudah begini, aku bisa apa, kan?

Tanganku sudah mulai berani memegang bagian sensitifnya lalu meremasnya. Karena aku sudah tidak tahan aku langsung membuka satu per satu kancing baju piyamanya.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam terindah untukku dan Minnie. Jeongmal saranghae Minnie~ya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** To Be Continued *****

* * *

**Halo, annyeong, Tara is back! *plak**

**Mianhe, nempatin TBC nya disaat yang kurang tepat ya? Jujur aja, Tara ngga bisa bikin adegan NC yang terlalu HOT, yang bisa ngebuat kalian langsung ngerasa pengen pipis(?) pas selesai baca*Slapped***

**Hm, mengenai review kemarin, ada yang bertanya sama Tara, Tara jawab satu2 ya :)**

**1. Ada yg nanya line. Tara line 94, masih muda, kan? *kedip2* Nah, karna udah tau, jadi jangan panggil Tara author atau dengan nambahin embel2 -ssi dibelakang nama Tara dong, panggil aja Tara, chingu, unnie, saeng, kak, dek, atau apapun, Tara cuma pengen kita lebih akrab aja :) **

**.**

**2. FYI, Fanfic yg Tara publish disini itu emg semuanya republish dari FB atau WP. Jadi jangan heran kalo kalian emang rasanya pernah baca ff Tara ini.**

**anakkyumin137 _dot_ wordpress _dot_ com - ini wp Tara, visit ya? *promosi***

**Kalo mslah FB, Tara lagi dalam masa deactivated account .-.**

**.**

**3. Masalah konflik. Kalo kalian berharap Tara bakal membuat konflik yang besar dan pelik, maaf aja, tapi Tara ngga bisa ngabulin itu. Tara ngga bisa bikin konflik yang ribet, mungkin konflik ada, tapi konflik kecil2an, FF ini cuma berisi romantisme KyuMin aja dan masalah2 kecil yang hadir dirumah tangga mereka. Jadi maaf ya, kalo ga suka Tara ga masalah kok :)**

**.**

**4. Banyak yg minta ratingnya dinaikin jadi M. Haduh, seperti yg dibilang diatas kalo Tara ngga bisa bikin NC yg terlalu HOT. Tara belum pernah ngerasain gimana rasanya soalnya *plak* Tapi klo Tara dalam mood yg bagus, Tara berusaha bikin deh xD *plak!plak!***

**. **

**And Big Thanks to :**

**.**

**prfvckgyu, Minhyunni1318, KyuMin EvilAegyo**

**dewi k tubagus, abilhikmah, WineKyuMin137 **

**TifyTiffanyLee, aey raa kms, diyas, mita sarang-MIN**

**princesssparkyu, minnalee1, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137**

**Heldamagnae, LyaxueSiBum, kaisooism, Kezia  
**

**zaAra evilkyu, danactebh, KobayashiAde, JSJW407**

**Specialjae, Love Kyumin 137, minkyumin**

**seo sae na, Adekyumin joyer, KyuWie**

**dan silent reader semuanya :)**

**(PS : adakah yg belum kesebut?)**

**.**

**Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview karya Tara yg ngga seberapa ini, juga makasih yang udah follow dan favorit :) Sering2 review ya, Tara dan KyuMin sayang kalian~ *reader muntah2 lagi***

**Last, See you~**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Our Wedding

Chapter : 6

Author : Taraufi Cho

Rating : T – nyerempet M dikit #slap

Genre : Romance, Family, Fluff

Pairing : KyuMin only (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua masing-masing, tapi story ini milik Tara. Jadi kalo mau nge-bash cukup bash tulisan Tara aja, jangan pair-nya okay? (^^)b

Check This Out !

* * *

**~ Our Wedding ~**

.

**Chapter 6**

.

.

**LEE SUNGMIN POV**

**.**

Sinar matahari menyusup melalui celah-celah jendela kamar hotel. Aku menggeliatkan tubuhku pelan namun sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk bangun. Aku masih merasakan kantuk yang cukup berat dan entah mengapa tubuhku sangat lelah. Rasanya seperti aku telah mengerjakan suatu kegiatan yang berat, namun aku lupa apa-apa saja yang sudah aku lakukan. Ditambah dengan rasa nyeri yang aku rasakan didaerah kewanitaanku.

Aku mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi menyamping namun anehnya aku langsung merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menyapu wajahku lembut. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku berusaha untuk memfokuskan pandanganku, dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah terlelap suamiku yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Aku tidak begitu terkejut melihat wajahnya, mengingat ia sudah dua hari ini tidur disebelahku. Kulihat sepintas ia tidur dengan bertelanjang dada. Hah… tumben sekali. Apa tadi malam begitu panas sampai dia tidur dengan mempertontonkan dadanya yang tidak berbentuk itu? Ck!

'_Hah, masa bodoh lah! Tapi jika dilihat-lihat, Kyuhyun sangat tampan dengan penampilan seperti itu. Bertelanjang dada saja sudah membuatku nyaris meneteskan air liur, apalagi jika melihat dia telanjang!'_

Aku mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya dan berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurku.

Tapi, tunggu! Tunggu! Kyuhyun telanjang? Kyuhyun telanjang? Kyuhyun telanjang?

Mwo? KYUHYUN TELANJANG?!

Aku langsung beringsut bangkit dari posisi berbaringku, memperjelas penglihatanku atas pria yang tidur disebelahku dan langsung terkaget-kaget melihat apa yang sebenarnya. Benar, pria itu telanjang saat ini.

Aku langsung waspada, kemudian menundukkan wajah ke arah tubuhku dan kalian tahu apa yang kulihat? Great! AKU JUGA TIDAK MEMAKAI BAJUKU!

Chamkaman… apa jangan-jangan semalam aku dan Kyuhyun…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" jeritku kaget.

Kulihat pria yang sedang 'berhibernasi' ria itu sedikit tersentak dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya. "Aisshh! kau ini kenapa berteriak di pagi hari seperti ini, hah? Aku masih mengantuk!" katanya parau sambil membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya dan meninggalkanku yang sedang menganga parah, mengalami syok tingkat akut.

Bayangan tadi malam berputar lagi diotakku dengan sangat mendetail. Jujur, Tadi malam Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan sangat ahli padahal kami baru melakukannya pertama kali. Aish, apa yang kufikirkan?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Memikirkannya membuat detak jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan membuat aliran darahku naik sampai kewajahku yang secara otomatis langsung membuat wajahku memanas. Mungkin wajahku sudah semerah tomat saat ini. Astaga~ berarti semalam aku dan Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukannya.

Kulihat Kyuhyun membuka sedikit selimutnya dan langsung menatap wajahku. Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak berani untuk membalas tatapannya setelah insiden tadi malam itu. Yang bisa ku lakukan saat ini adalah mencengkeram selimut yang membalut tubuh polosku dengan kuat.

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi memerah begitu, hm?" tanyanya. "Kau tidak berniat untuk mandi? Atau kau mau melanjutkan kegiatan kita seperti tadi malam?" sambungnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Aish, titisan iblis ini, aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya itu!

Aku langsung mengambil bantal yang ada dihadapanku dan melayangkan beberapa pukulan tepat kearah wajahnya yang mesum itu. Dia terlihat mengelus-elus kepalanya seraya tersenyum tidak jelas namun sama sekali tidak membalas perbuatanku.

"Bagaimana aku akan mandi jika kau masih berada disini. Keluarlah dari kamar ini!" kataku dengan ketus.

"Wae? Kau malu, eoh? Lagipula aku juga sudah melihat semuanya, jadi untuk apa kau malu begitu, hah? Atau begini saja, bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama? Lagipula setelah melakukannya denganmu aku rasa kau adalah partner seks-ku yang cukup hebat. Oleh karena itu kita harus selalu bereksperimen diberbagai tempat, kau tahu? Dan kurasa kamar mandi bukan tempat yang buruk sebagai tempat untuk melakukan percobaan kedua setelah ranjang." Tuturnya sejelas mungkin dengan tampang mesum.

Aku langsung menatap sengit ke arahnya ketika aku tahu apa maksud 'eksperimen' yang ada dikepala pria mesum dihadapanku ini. Dan apa katanya tadi? Aku, partner seks-nya? Apa dia sudah gila? Jangan berharap aku mau melakukannya lagi, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!

"Dasar mesum!" Dengan refleks aku memukul – lagi - bantal ke arah wajahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia tertawa cukup keras, membuatku ingin menelannya bulat-bulat sekarang juga.

Hah… daripada membuang-buang waktuku untuk meladeninya, aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan masih mempertahankan selimut yang membalut tubuhku lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Minnie~ya…" cegat kyuhyun ketika aku ingin menutup tirai kamar mandi. Dengan refleks aku menolehkan kepalaku.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku ketus.

Kulihat dia tersenyum-senyum seraya mengerlingkan matanya kearahku. "Ani, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka jika kau sehebat itu saat melakukannya tadi malam."

"YAK!"

**.**

**.**

"Yak, Ireona! Kau tidak berniat untuk mandi, hah? Ini sudah siang. Aku ingin mengelilingi negara ini dulu sebelum kita pulang besok," kataku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah gundukan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun. Suamiku yang mesum itu malah kembali bermain lagi ke alam mimpinya ketika aku sedang mandi.

"Eunnngghh…" lenguhnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Yak kau ini, aku baru tidur tiga jam tapi malah menyuruhku bangun!" jawabnya dengan nada kesal.

"Suruh siapa kau melakukan 'Itu' sampai pagi?" gumamku pelan seraya mengerucutkan bibirku.

Kulihat ia membulatkan matanya, merasa terkejut dengan gumamanku tadi. "Sudahlah, cepat sana mandi. Aku ingin jalan-jalan!" sambarku cepat lalu beranjak meninggalkannya menuju sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Aku merutuki apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Semoga saja dia tidak mendengar gumamanku. Memalukan!

Kulihat ia bangun dari tempat tidur lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan langkah yang terseok-seok dan dengan mata yang masih terlelap. Haha… lucu sekali wajahnya yang terlihat masih mengantuk itu.

**.**

**.**

***** Our Wedding *****

**.**

**.**

**CHO KYUHYUN POV**

_**.**_

Kami saat ini sedang berada di _Place de la Concorde_. _Place de la Concorde_ merupakan tempat wisata yang merupakan alun-alun terluas di kota Paris. Tempat yang sering berganti nama beberapa kali ini dibangun pada tahun 1755 di lahan seluas 86.400 meter.

Aku memandangi air mancur yang saat ini berada di hadapanku. Dari apa yang ku dengar, air mancur itu adalah salah satu ciri khas dari tempat ini.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada yeoja yang saat ini berada disampingku. Kulihat istriku yang baru saja 'kurenggut keperawanannya' itu juga sedang menikmati objek yang aku tatap.

Hey, aku baru menyadari jika kita terlihat serasi sekali hari ini. Aku memakai kaus v-neck barwarna putih, celana jeans, serta sepatu kets yang juga berwarna senada dengan kaus yang kupakai. Sedangkan dia memakai kemeja berwarna putih yang lengannya digulung sedikit dengan dalaman tank top yang juga berwarna senada dengan kemejanya, serta skinny jeans berwarna biru laut yang membentuk kaki jenjangnya, dilengkapi dengan flat shoes yang juga berwarna sama. Kali ini ia mengikat rambut ikalnya ke samping, meninggalkan beberapa helai rambutnya disamping wajahnya. Kulit putihnya yang ditimpa sinar mentari itu membuatnya menjadi orang yang paling mencolok diantara orang-orang yang berada ditempat ini, ditambah dengan kecantikan alaminya yang membuatnya paling bersinar dengan cahayanya sendiri. Aku adalah pria paling beruntung, kan, karena sudah berhasil memilikinya?

Aku menelusupkan jari-jariku ke celah-celah jarinya lalu menggenggamnya ringan. Kulihat ia menolehkan kepalanya secara refleks ke arahku, dari wajahnya kentara sekali jika ia terkejut akan perbuatanku. Tetapi aku mengabaikannya. Biarlah, biarlah untuk kali ini kami melakukan hal seperti layaknya pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang berbulan madu.

Kami berkeliling mengunjungi berbagai tempat, dari mulai '_La Defense'_ yang merupakan pinggiran kota Paris dan salah satu pusat bisnis ternama di dunia dan merupakan distrik terbesar di Eropa. Lalu mengunjungi _'Opera Garnier'_ yang merupakan gedung opera terbesar di Paris. Mengunjungi '_Champ Elysee'_ yang katanya merupakan salah satu kawasan elite di Paris yang digunakan sebagai tempat wisata dimana di tempat ini kita bisa menemukan toko-toko yang menjual barang dan parfum ternama serta café-café mahal yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Lalu _'Musee Du Louvre'_ yang merupakan museum seni terbesar di seluruh dunia. Disini kita bisa menemukan lukisan _'Monalisa'_ atau orang-orang Paris menyebutnya _'La Joconde'_. Dan selama kami mengunjungi setiap tempat-tempat itu, wanita disampingku ini tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum disertai dengan wajah terbodohnya. Apa sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang menarik?

Dan kunjungan kami berakhir di sebuah sungai yang berbahasa latin _'Sequanus'_. Ya… kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya bukan? Sungai yang mana lagi jika bukan sungai Seine?

Sungai Seine merupakan sungai utama di Perancis bagian barat laut. Sungai ini merupakan salah satu jalur lalu lintas air komersial dan juga menjadi tempat yang wajib dikunjungi jika kita berada di Paris.

Kulihat Sungmin saat ini sedang duduk di pinggiran sungai. Memandangi sungai yang membelah kota Paris menjadi dua bagian, yaitu Paris Utara dan Paris Selatan. Ia terlihat menyunggingkan senyumnya sembari menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan angin menyentuh wajahnya serta membelai-belai rambutnya, yang membuat rambutnya jadi sedikit tidak beraturan. Tapi bukannya mengurangi kecantikannya malah membuat ia tampak lebih mempesona. Setidaknya begitulah yang nampak di mataku. Lagipula, kapan sih Lee Sungmin itu berhenti membuatku terpesona?

Kemudian aku mendekatinya perlahan lalu mengambil posisi disampingnya.

"Hai, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Igeo… " ucapku seraya menyodorkan satu buah burger serta jus strawberry ke arahnya.

"Ne, kau memang lama sekali tahu," jawabnya ketus seraya mengambil kedua benda yang aku berikan padanya. "Tapi gomawo untuk ini." sambungnya lagi sambil tersenyum dengan tangan kanannya yang menggoyang-goyangkan burger yang baru saja kubeli.

Kami berdua makan dalam diam. Seolah asyik memandangi hamparan sungai yang kami pandang saat ini.

"Kyu, kau ini tidak mengalami sesuatu, kan? Misalnya terbentur batu atau semacamnya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang membuatku menoleh kearahnya dan mengerutkan dahiku. Mengapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah selama beberapa hari ini aku selalu bersamanya? Dan seingatku kepalaku sama sekali tidak terbentur apapun.

"Ani. Waeyo?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa, hanya saja sikapmu hari ini aneh sekali. Aku seperti sedang tidak bersama Kyuhyun yang aku kenal. Kau tahu, kita bukan seperti kita yang biasanya, dan semua itu rasanya sangat aneh," sambungnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku. Aku masih belum mengerti akan perkataannya.

"Ya, kita terlihat berbeda hari ini. Terlihat lebih… akrab?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. Jadi itu yang mengganjal fikirannya?

Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban apa yang cocok untuk pertanyaannya. "Aku juga merasa sedikit aneh dengan tingkah kita hari ini. Tapi aku hanya sedang menikmati saat-saat bersama istriku saja. Lagipula bukankah kita sudah sama-sama mengetahui perasaan masing-masing? Hanya saja sayang sekali, setelah kita sampai di Korea nanti jangan harap aku akan bertindak romantis seperti ini lagi, arasseo?" jawabku dengan nada sedikit mengancam seraya menyentil dahi wanita yang sangat aku cintai itu.

"Romantis kau bilang? Kau itu tidak ada romantis-romantisnya, tahu tidak? Lagipula aku juga lebih senang jika kau kembali menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang super evil itu daripada kau yang seperti ini. Kau yang seperti ini membuatku merinding," katanya sambil begidik pelan. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Mmm… Minnie~ya," panggilku tiba-tiba. Ia langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku.

Aku memandang wajahnya seraya mengangkat kedua sudut bibirku. "Merci de votre présence mon monde, je vous remercie de vouloir être ma femme, être une femme qui est toujours avec moi aujourd'hui, demain, après-demain, et les jours à venir jusqu'à ce que nous avons les mêmes rides et le vieillissement. Reste avec moi jusqu'à la fin, seul Dieu peut nous séparer. Je t'aime..."

(_Terima kasih sudah hadir diduniaku, terima kasih karena mau menjadi istriku, menjadi wanita yang selalu bersamaku hari ini, besok, lusa, dan hari-hari kedepan hingga kita sama-sama keriput dan menua. Tetaplah bersamaku hingga akhirnya hanya tuhan yang dapat memisahkan kita. Aku mencintaimu…) _

"Mwo?" Ia terlihat membulatkan matanya. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksinya setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku memang sengaja mempelajari bahasa Prancis dan merangkai kata-kata cinta untuknya. Sayang sekali dia tidak tahu apa artinya. Tetapi baguslah, setidaknya aku tidak merasa malu ketika mengucapkannya karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan.

"Kau bicara dengan bahasa apa tadi?"

"Bukan dengan bahasa apa-apa. Hah, sayang sekali kau tidak mengerti artinya," kataku santai. Ia terlihat menggembungkan pipinya, tanda bahwa ia kesal. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas lalu melingkarkan tanganku disekeliling bahunya.

Hah… Paris… sebuah negara yang akan aku ingat seumur hidupku. Karena di negara itu aku dan Sungmin dapat mengetahui perasaan kami masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

***** Our Wedding *****

**.**

**.**

**LEE SUNGMIN POV**

_**Icheon airport**_

_**.**_

"YAK! KAU INI LAMA SEKALI SIH, PPALI!" teriak namja yang berstatus sebagai suamiku itu ketika kami baru menginjakkan kaki di bandara incheon. Ya… bulan madu kami selama 5 hari di Paris itu telah usai. Bulan madu yang cukup berkesan untuk kami. Karena banyak hal yang terjadi pada kami tanpa diduga sebelumnya.

Aku langsung mengerucutkan bibirku. Hah… Tidak tahu apa jika aku tidak bisa menyesuaikan langkahnya yang panjang-panjang itu? Dan apa yang dilakukannya padaku hari ini? Bertindak seenak perutnya sendiri!

Aku berlari kearahnya sambil menggerutu kesal. Menyumpah serapahi namja titisan iblis bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Rupanya ia tidak mengingkari ucapannya ketika di sungai Seine itu. Sifatnya yang seperti iblis itu kini sudah menguasainya lagi. Tapi jujur saja, aku lebih suka dia yang seperti ini daripada sifat anehnya yang muncul tiba-tiba seperti di Paris waktu itu. Membuatku merasa seperti terkena stroke mendadak ketika tangannya menyentuh tubuhku tanpa merasa malu dan canggung, sekalipun itu hanya sekedar genggaman ringan dari tangannya. Ataupun mendengar kata-kata romantisnya yang aku tidak tahu ia pelajari darimana, karena yang aku tahu Kyuhyun tidak suka mengatakan hal-hal menjijikan seperti itu.

Kami dijemput oleh supir pribadi keluarga Kyuhyun. Ya… setelah ini aku akan menempati apartemen yang diberi oleh keluarga Kyuhyun sebagai hadiah pernikahan.

**.**

Aku melayangkan pandanganku pada jalanan Kota Seoul. Padahal hanya 5 hari aku meninggalkan Korea tetapi kenapa rasanya aku begitu merindukan negara ini?

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada pria yang saat ini berada di sebelahku. Tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyumku. Pasti ia sangat kelelahan. Lagipula siapa suruh dia membuang waktu tidurnya ketika dipesawat untuk bermain bersama istri keduanya itu. Aku jadi berfikir, apakah didunia ini ada wanita malang sepertiku yang baru seminggu menikah tetapi suaminya sudah langsung berpoligami dan membawa istri keduanya itu kemana-mana? Cho Kyuhyun itu sangat beruntung, kan, karena aku tidak langsung meminta cerai padanya?

"Yak, Kyuhyun pabo cepat bangun kita sudah sampai!" Aku menepuk-nepuk pipi suamiku pelan berusaha membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya.

"Eungh…" lenguhnya sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

"PPALIWA!" suruhku, sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menggerutu kesal.

Aku membuka pintu mobil lalu langsung berjalan memasuki apartemen dan langsung menaiki lift menuju lantai 7. Kulihat Kyuhyun mengekor di belakangku. Setelah pintu lift terbuka aku berjalan menyusuri lorong yang cukup panjang di apartemen ini untuk menuju kamar bernomor 13. Karena apartemen yang akan kami tinggali berada disana.

Aku menghentikan langkahku begitu melihat ternyata didepan apartemen kami sudah ada orang tuaku serta mertuaku yang berjejer rapi menyambut kepulanganku dan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie chagi, bogoshippeo…" teriak eommaku seraya berlari-lari kecil kearahku lalu memelukku erat.

"Nado bogoshippeo, eomma," jawabku sambil membalas pelukannya. Hm, memeluk eomma seperti ini dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya membuatku rindu akan rumahku. Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada tubuh eomma dan beralih memeluk appaku. Lalu setelah itu aku bergantian memeluk kedua mertuaku.

"Apa eomma tidak berniat untuk memelukku juga?" ucapan suamiku menginterupsi pelukanku pada ibu mertuaku. Cih, ada apa dengannya itu? Manja sekali!

"Ahh, Kyunnie chagi, bogoshippeo…" tutur eomma Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sambil memeluk suamiku. Kami semua hanya tetawa melihat kelakuan ibu dan anak yang satu ini.

Kami semua memasuki apartemen, aku tertegun saat aku baru memasuki apartemenku. Apartemen ini didesain dengan konsep minimalis. Simple namun tetap memberikan kesan elegant. Apartemen ini didominasi oleh warna putih dan merah maroon sebagai pemanisnya. Terbukti dari sofa di ruang tamu yang semuanya berwarna merah serta sekat yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan dapur juga berwarna sama. Perlengkapan di apartemen ini juga sangat lengkap, apalagi dilengkapi dengan perpustakaan mini dan mini home teather. Hah… sepertinya aku akan betah tinggal disini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mengelilingi apartemen ini. Dari ruang tamu aku pergi memasuki dapur, ruang keluarga, ruang makan, hingga terakhir adalah kamar tidur utama. Tapi… MWO? Ternyata diapartemen ini hanya ada satu kamar! Great! Tapi setidaknya kamar ini cukup bagus dengan kasur king size yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan, lemari baju berkaca transparan yang menyatu dengan dinding serta sebuah sofa berwarna putih yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Menurutku itu cukup sempurna. Aku memang harus memberikan dua jempol kepeda orang tuaku. Karena orang tuaku itu memang mempunyai selera yang sangat tinggi.

"Bagaimana, Min, apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya ibu mertuaku.

"Aku menyukainya eomma, terima kasih." Jawabku seraya tersenyum tulus padanya. Sedangkan ia ikut membalas senyumanku, merasa puas mungkin dengan jawabanku.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi bagaimana dengan acara bulan madu kalian?" tanya eommaku ketika kami semua berada di meja makan. Ya, eommaku langsung menyuruh kami makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum kami beristirahat dan seperti yang kubilang jika apartemen yang kami tempati sudah lengkap perabotannya jadi kami tidak perlu lagi untuk menata segala tetek bengeknya, maka tadi aku dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk langsung beristirahat. Ahh, aku beruntung sekali kan mempunyai mertua seperti mereka?

"Bagaimana apanya eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun tak acuh.

"Ya… apakah bulan madu kalian menyenangkan? Dan juga apa kalian sudah merencanakan untuk memberi kami seorang cucu?" Kali ini ibu mertuakulah yang mengangkat suara dan membuatku langsung tersedak jajangmyeon yang sedang kumakan sekarang. Aigoo~ eomonimku itu, baru saja kami sampai tapi sudah membicarakan cucu dan membuatku jadi mengingat kembali kejadian malam 'pelepasan keperawananku' itu.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas air padaku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan perlahan. "Eomma, kami baru sampai jangan membicarakan hal itu dulu. Eomma lihat, Minnie sampai tersedak begini,"

"Tapi eomma benar-benar ingin menimang cucu, Kyu…" jawab eomonimku dengan tatapan memelasnya yang langsung diangguki oleh seluruh manusia yang ada diruangan ini, tentunya terkecuali aku dan Kyuhyun. Hah… tidak eommaku, tidak eomonimku, semuanya sama saja. Keduanya sama-sama tukang merayu yang handal.

"Eomma tenang saja, kami sedang berusaha membuatnya kok. Benar begitu, jagi?"

Dengan refleks aku langsung memelototkan mataku ketika mendengar ucapan suamiku yang pabo itu. Kulihat ia hanya tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan sederetan giginya. Membuatku ingin sekali mengganti mulutnya yang suka berkata seenaknya itu. Omo~ rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah mendengar semua ini.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kaku menjawab pertanyaannya. Awas saja nanti ketika di kamar, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak segan-segan untuk mencekikmu dan tidak memberimu ampun!

"Oh iya Min, appa ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu,"

Hah… untung appa menginterupsi pembicaraan ini. Kalau tidak gendang telingaku bisa pecah jika mendengar hal tidak berguna itu terus-menerus.

"Waeyo appa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau kan sudah menyelesaikan kuliahmu sekarang, bagimana jika kau bekerja di perusahaan appa? Tetapi tentu saja dengan izin suamimu," tuturnya. Aku memang sudah menyelesaikan kuliahku lebih cepat dari mahasiswa pada umumnya. Yah… kemampuan otakku ini bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata manusia normal. Tapi bekerja di perusahaan appa? Sepertinya menarik!

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Kyuhyun, namun dia hanya bungkam seraya terus melanjutkan makannya, mungkin dia berfikir untuk mengizinkan aku bekerja atau tidak, dan aku cukup mengerti akan hal itu.

"Mmm… boleh aku meminta waktu untuk berfikir, appa?" tanyaku hati-hati. Benar kata appa, aku harus mendiskusikan hal ini terlebih dahulu dengan Kyuhyun. Sekarang kan dia sudah menjadi suamiku.

"Oh ne, appa akan memberimu waktu sampai lusa. Tapi ini kesempatan bagus untukmu Minnie, appa tahu kemampuanmu dalam menjalankan suatu bisnis."

"Eomma juga setuju-setuju saja jika kau bekerja, asal kau jangan melupakan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri," kata eomonimku sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, nanti akan ku fikirkan."

**.**

**.**

"Minnie~ya, apa keputusanmu sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika aku sedang duduk didepan meja rias di kamar kami sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa make-up yang menempel di wajahku. Hm, setelah sekian lama bungkam, akhirnya ia mulai berbicara padaku.

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku seraya menatapnya dari cermin. "Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa kau mengizinkanku untuk bekerja di perusahaan appa?" tanyaku.

"Itu terserah padamu. Aku sih setuju-setuju saja jika kau bekerja di perusahaan appa. Tapi…" Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya yang membuatku menautkan alisku.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku. Kulihat ia beranjak dari tepi tempat tidur lalu berdiri dibelakang tubuhku. Nafasku tiba-tiba tercekat ketika ia memelukku dari belakang dan mengecup bahuku sekilas.

"Ani. Hanya saja mungkin kita jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama mengingat kesibukan kita masing-masing. Mungkin kau juga akan sering pulang malam. Padahal aku ingin sekali ketika aku baru pulang kerja ada kau yang menyambutku, melepaskan jasku, membawakan tas kerjaku lalu memberikan satu kecupan singkat untukku. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan semenyenangkan apa jika kau melakukan itu untukku," tuturnya yang membuatku mematung ditempatku saat ini. Aku tidak menyangka jika pria seperti Cho Kyuhyun ini bisa sampai berfikir ke arah sana. Yah, memang itu adalah sikap wajar seorang istri kepada suaminya. Tapi membayangkan aku yang melakukannya…

"Hei, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau itu aneh sekali," ucapku ketus setelah tersadar dari keterpakuanku.

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku namun yang dilakukannya malah membantuku untuk berdiri dari tempatku duduk lalu membalikkan tubuhku menghadap wajahnya. Ia memegang pundakku dengan kedua lengan kokohnya. Kulihat ia tersenyum hangat padaku. Senyum yang jarang sekali aku lihat, dan dengan tersenyum seperti itu membuatnya err… semakin tampan. Jujur saja, melihatnya seperti itu membuat jantungku berlomba dengan kecepatan maksimum.

"Ani, hanya saja kau cantik sekali malam ini. Ngomong-ngomong aku meridukanmu, Minnie~ya,"

Ahhh… aku tahu kemana arah ucapannya. Jangan bilang jika ia ingin melakukan 'itu' lagi sekarang. Kulihat ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Hah… Padahal aku ingin sekali beristirahat hari ini. Tapi rasanya otak dan tubuhku tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, yang ada sekarang aku malah ingin sekali melakukannya.

Akhirnya bibir kyuhyun mendarat dengan sempurna diatas bibirku. Ia melumat bibirku pelan. Pria ini cukup ahli dalam membuat wanita melayang hanya dengan sebuah ciuman. Diawali dengan gerakan perlahan, lembut, menggoda, membelai, memuja, namun lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi liar, mendesak, menuntut, dan penuh gairah. Membawaku ke gelombang kenikmatan yang tiada tara, yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan rangkaian kata apapun. Aku yang memang tidak berpengalaman masih saja terkesiap dengan tindakan tiba-tibanya itu, padahal kenyataannya kami sudah sering melakukannya. Yah, meskipun pada akhirnya lama-kelamaan aku mulai bisa menyeimbangkan kemampuannya itu. Aku jadi berfikir, sudah berapa banyak wanita yang pernah diciumnya mengingat kemampuan menciumnya yang luar biasa itu? Aish, aku jadi kesal sendiri ketika memikirkannya.

Aku melenguh perlahan tatkala Ia menggigit bibir bawahku yang membuatku membuka mulutku, lalu dengan cepat mengeksplorasi apa yang ada didalamnya. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, pria itu langsung mencari lidahku dan langsung membelitnya ketika menemukannya.

Ketika kami berdua sama-sama kehabisan oksigen, ia meninggalkan bibirku dan melanjutkan eksplorasinya ke leherku dan membuat tanda merah keunguan disana. Mengukir lagi hasil karya dan tanda kepemilikannya atas diriku. Bahkan sebenarnya ada beberapa bekas samar yang masih tercetak dileherku ketika kami melakukannya saat berbulan madu.

Aku tidak tahu kapan Kyuhyun membawaku ke tempat tidur, tapi tiba-tiba saja kami sudah berada di atas ranjang dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di atasku. Ia masih melumat bibirku ganas. Namun lama kelamaan dahiku sedikit mengernyit tatkala ciuman itu berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan lembut dan ringan, dan pada akhirnya ia mencium dahiku.

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah, kan?" katanya sambil menarik selimut yang berada di ujung kaki lalu menyelimutkannya ke tubuh kami.

"Tapi… kukira… kau…" kataku dengan tercekat. Aku sukses dibuat kaget dengan sikapnya yang sering tak terduga akhir-akhir ini.

"Wae? Apa kau mau kita melanjutkan yang tadi, hm?" tanyanya sambil mengerling nakal ke arahku. "Aku hanya kasihan melihatmu kelelahan seperti ini. Lagipula aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk menidurimu." sambungnya yang membuatku ingin sekali mengganti otaknya yang mesum itu. Meskipun begitu, aku tersenyum mendengar alasannya. Ternyata dia pengertian juga.

Ia lalu menarik tubuhku kepelukannya dan meletakkan kepalaku di dadanya. Kalian tahu, rasanya nyaman. Sangat nyaman.

"Jaljayo. Minnie~ya…"

**.**

**.**

***** Our Wedding *****

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

_**.**_

Sebuah sedan berwarna putih terparkir disalah satu perusahaan. Setelah merasa mobilnya terparkir dengan rapi, terlihat seorang wanita cantik keluar dari mobil tersebut. Wanita itu memakai gaun berwarna putih selutut yang dipadukan dengan cardigan berwarna coklat. Serta syal berwarna cream melilit leher jenjangnya. Menutupi jejak berwarna merah keunguan yang diukir suaminya kemarin malam. Rambutnya yang ikal ia biarkan tergerai. Sebuah tas jinjing menggantung dilengan kanannya, serta tak lupa high heels tinggi berwarna senada dengan gaun yang ia kenakan terpasang dengan manis dikakinya. Ya, yeoja itu adalah Lee Sungmin.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang berada di depan perusahaan appanya, Lee Chorporation. Salah satu perusahaan ternama di Korea. Ya, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran appanya untuk bekerja di perusahaan itu. Lagipula ia sudah mendapatkan ijin dari suami serta keluarganya. Jadi untuk alasan apa ia menyia-nyiakan tawaran ini? Sedangkan untuk alasan utama, bukankah ia sendiri sangat tertarik dengan dunia bisnis? Jadi ini kesempatan yang bagus untuknya untuk membuktikan kemampuan berbisnisnya.

Ia memandangi salah satu gedung pencakar langit itu sambil tersenyum. "Lee Chorporation, I'm coming!" gumamnya semangat. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung itu dengan percaya diri.

"Annyeong, Nona Lee,"

Beberapa karyawan menyapanya ketika ia baru manginjakkan kakinya diperusahaan tempat ia akan bekerja. Ia merasa bingung karena ia baru menginjakkan kakinya dikantor ini, namun karyawan disini sudah tau siapa dirinya. Namun ia tidak mengambil pusing, mungkin appa-nya yang sudah memberitahu seluruh karyawannya. Jadi yang dilakukan Sungmin hanya menebarkan senyuman manisnya untuk membalas sapaan mereka.

Terdengar beberapa karyawan berbisik-bisik mengelu-elukan namanya. Bahkan ada juga yang memujinya secara terang-terangan dan jangan lupakan bahwa ia juga sempat melihat beberapa karyawan pria memasang wajah terbodohnya ketika ia lewat didepannya. Merasa takjub mungkin dengan seorang Lee Sung- ani.. Cho Sungmin.

"Apa Tuan Lee ada diruangannya?" tanyanya ketika ia berhenti di meja resepsionis.

"Tuan Lee saat ini sedang mengadakan rapat. Mungkin rapatnya selesai setengah jam lagi, Nona." jawab wanita yang berada dimeja resepsionis itu.

"Oh, gomawo." katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu appanya di depan ruangannya saja. Ia melanjutkan acara berjalannya untuk menemui appa-nya, namun ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba…

**.**

_**BRUKK!**_

_**.**_

**.**

**SOMEONE'S POV**

_**.**_

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda, Tuan Choi. Semoga kerja sama kita berjalan dengan lancar," ucap Tuan Lee, pemilik perusahaan Lee Chorporation sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ne, senang bekerja sama dengan anda juga Tuan Lee, dan ya… semoga kerja sama kita berjalan dengan lancar." kataku sambil tersenyum lalu balas mengulurkan tanganku untuk menjabat tangannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi, Tuan Lee." kataku setelah melepaskan jabatan tangan kami.

"Ne, silahkan."

Hah… akhirnya rapat ini selesai juga. Kalau bukan karena appaku yang sedang sakit, aku tidak mungkin berada diperusahaan ini dan mengadakan rapat bersama pemilik Lee Chorporation itu. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh aku berbuat ini juga untuk appaku. Aigoo~ aku harus menghadiri rapat di Perusahaan Tuan Kim 15 menit lagi.

Aku langsung berjalan secepat yang aku bisa, terus melihat jam yang melingkar pergelangan tanganku, memperkirakan berapa menit lagi agar aku sampai ke tempat tujuanku. Semoga aku tidak terlambat.

Namun karena aku yang tidak fokus melihat jalan atau karena aku terlalu terburu-buru untuk mengejar waktu, tiba-tiba saja…

**.**

_**BRUKK!**_

_**.**_

SIAL! Mengapa aku harus menabrak seseorang?

Aku meringis ketika aku melihat jika orang yang aku tabrak adalah seorang yeoja. Aish, bodohnya kau, Choi! "Jweosonghamnida, aku tidak sengaja," kataku seraya membantu yeoja ini untuk berdiri.

"Ah ne, gwaenchana." katanya sambil mendongak menatapku. Aku langsung terpaku ditempatku saat ini. Yeoja ini… yeoja ini sangat cantik. Dengan pipi merah yang terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih, hidungnya yang cukup bangir, serta bentuk bibirnya yang mungil dan menggoda. Tetapi cantiknya disini berbeda, karena aku sudah sering dikelilingi wanita cantik. Ada sesuatu yang ada didalam dirinya yang tidak dimiliki beberapa wanita cantik diluar sana. Sesuatu yang disebut 'inner beauty', aku rasa.

"Hey, agasshi. Gwaenchana?" tanyanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya padaku yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah ne, gwaenchana." jawabku. Hah… pasti tadi wajahku sangat tolol didepannya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu." katanya lagi. Kulihat ia menyunggingkan senyumnya padaku lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapanku. Tuhan~ apa lagi ini? Mengapa jantungku berdetak secepat ini? Siapa saja, aku butuh jantung cadangan!

Aish! Mengapa persediaan oksigen disini juga semakin menipis? Bukankah ruangan ini ber-AC? Tetapi mengapa udara mendadak menjadi begitu panas? Sial! apa aku sedang mengalami yang sering orang bilang Love at first sight? Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menampiknya bahwa aku memang menyukainya pada pertemuan pertama kami.

"Hah… kenapa aku tidak menanyakan namanya? Dasar Choi Siwon pabo!" rutukku seraya memukul kepalaku pelan. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku tersadar akan sesuatu. "Sial, Aku sudah benar-benar terlambat!"

**.**

**.**

**LEE SUNGMIN POV**

_**.**_

"Appa…." Teriakku langsung ketika aku membuka pintu ruangan appaku.

"Yak, kau ini tidak mempunyai sopan santun sekali. Ketuklah pintu terlebih dahulu, Jagi," Ucap appaku dengan nada sedikit kesal seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku.

"Tumben sekali kau datang ke perusahaan appa? Ada apa, hm?" tanya appaku. Hah… appaku ini pura-pura pikun atau memang pikun beneran sih? Tapi sepertinya alasan kedua lebih tepat mengingat umur appaku yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu.

"Apa appa sudah lupa dengan tawaran yang diberikan appa padaku kemarin?" jawabku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Ah… soal appa ingin kau bekerja di perusahaan appa itu?" tanyanya lagi yang membuatku gemas.

"Ya iyalah appa. Memangnya ada tawaran lain yang diberikan appa kepadaku selain itu?" tanyaku sambil mendengus kesal.

"Hehe, mianhe jagi," katanya seraya memelukku dan mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Jadi bagaimana, kau menyetujui tawaran appa?" tanyanya lagi yang membuatku tambah kesal. Kalau aku tidak menyetujui rencananya mana mungkin aku akan datang keperusahaannya?

"Ne, appaku sayang." jawabku sambil menekankan kalimat yang kulontarkan.

"Haha baiklah, ayo appa perkenalkan kau pada karyawan appa. Tetapi sebenarnya appa sudah mengenalkanmu pada karyawan disini," ajaknya sambil merangkul bahuku dan membawaku keluar ruangan. Benar bukan dugaanku jika appa yang memberitahu seluruh karyawan disini tentang aku?

Ketika appa keluar dari ruangannya, terlihat semua karyawan appa langsung membungkuk hormat.

"Perhatian semuanya, saya ingin memperkenalkan seseorang yang kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya. Ya… dia adalah putri saya yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Dia akan menjadi manager di perusahaan ini. Nah, ayo perkenalkan dirimu, Minnie!" Perintah appa sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Akupun mengangguk, dan dengan percaya diri akupun mulai mengenalkan diriku.

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin Imnida. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian. Dimohon kerja samanya dan semoga kerja sama kita berjalan dengan lancar." tuturku sopan seraya menundukan sedikit tubuhku untuk sekedar memberikan kesan hormat dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahku.

Baiklah Lee Sungmin, bersiaplah karena duniamu akan segera dimulai!

**.**

**.**

Saat ini aku sedang berada didalam taksi menuju ke apartemenku. Ya… Setelah pekerjaanku selesai di perusahaan appa, aku langsung bergegas kembali ke apartemenku. Aku lelah sekali hari ini. Tapi meskipun lelah, aku sangat senang karena bisa ikut andil di perusahaan appaku sendiri. Hah… kalau tahu begini aku sedikit menyesal tadi pagi menolak permintaan Kyuhyun untuk menjemputku setelah selesai dari kantor appa. Ngomong-ngomong kemana namja pabo itu? Dari siang ia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Suami macam apa dia itu?

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya aku sampai didepan apartemenku. Aku membayar biaya argo taksi kemudian langsung bergegas masuk kedalam dan langsung menyusuri lobi apartemen untuk menaiki lift dan menekan tombol angka 7. Hah… aku ingin cepat-cepat menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur.

Akhirnya pintu liftpun terbuka. Aku langsung menyusuri lorong yang terdapat di apartemen ini dan berhenti di kamar nomor 13. Aku langsung menekan tombol password yang berada di pintu apartement.

**010311**

Kalian pasti bertanya bukan mengapa angka itu yang menjadi password apartemenku? Password ini Kyuhyun yang memilihkannya. Katanya ketika ia membahasnya denganku, 01 itu adalah angka kelahiranku, dan angka 03 adalah angka kelahirannya, sedangkan 11 adalah tahun dimana aku dan Kyuhyun menikah. Jadi kesimpulannya, aku dan Kyuhyun yang disatukan dengan pernikahan di tahun 2011. So sweet bukan? Aku jadi tersipu sendiri ketika memikirkannya.

Setelah aku menekan tombol itu aku langsung memasuki apartemenku dan langsung membelalakan kedua mataku. Kalian tahu apa yang kulihat? Suamiku itu sedang bersama wanita yang aku tidak ketahui siapa dan mereka terlihat sedang bersenda gurau dan mengobrol dengan asyiknya. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari kedatanganku sama sekali. Sial!

"Ekhem!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

* * *

**Annyeonghaseyooo~ ketemu sama Tara lagi ^^ Adakah yg kangen? #plak**

**Mianhe atas keterlambatan publish, padahal sebenarnya Tara bisa aja publish lebih cepat karena cerita yang memang sudah ada. Our Wedding ini kan hanya re-post.**

**Tara lagi down banget karna suatu masalah dirumah orang ini. Jadi harap maklumin ya? Malah sebenernya Tara udah ngga berani publish disini lagi. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Tara ngga suka cari masalah :) Tapi mengingat antusias keluarga baru Tara disini yang tinggi akan OW, jadi Tara menguatkan hati untuk mempublish chapter2 selanjutnya.**

**Terima kasih atas semua apresiasi yang kalian berikan terhadap karya Tara yg ngga seberapa ini. Terima kasih sudah mau mencoba untuk tidak memanggil Tara dengan sebutan author. Malah ada salah satu reader yg ngga terbiasa tp dia mau untuk mencobanya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya #bow**

**Tapi ada yg bikin Tara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Masih banyak ternyata yang ingin mengubah rate OW menjadi M. Haduduh... Maksud Tara kemaren itu, mungkin Tara akan mencoba membuatnya di chapter 12 kedepan. Karena memang OW baru sampai chapter 12, tetapi**** sayangnya... tidak ada adegan yg terlalu vulgar hingga chapter 12, mhehe.**Tara udah bilang, kan, kalo fanfic ini republish? Jadi Mianhe ne yg minta naik rating *dikeroyok* Tapi tenang, sesuai kata Tara, kalo Tara ada ide mungkin Tara sekali-kali bakal bikin adegan yg kalian mau ._. *plak

**.**

**And BIG THANKS TO**

**.**

**abilhikmah, Specialjae, KobayashiAde, minnalee1, Pumpkins yellow, KyuMin EvilAegyo, Minhyunni1318, Cho Rai Sa, danactebh, Heldamagnae, Love Kyumin 137, princesssparkyu, vitaminsparkyu1123, Cho Yooae, LyaxueSiBum, dewi k tubagus, aey raa kms, kms, Adekyumin joyer, zaAra evilkyu, Aigo137, Kezia, KyuWie, Ranny, PaboGirl.**

**.**

**Ada yg belum kesebut?**

**.**

**Keep review ya saeng, unnie, chingu :) Terima kasih banyak..**

**Tara dan KyuMin sayang kalian~**

**.**

**Last, See You~**


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Our Wedding

Chapter : 7

Author : Taraufi Cho

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Family, Fluff

Pairing : KyuMin only (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua masing-masing, tapi story ini milik Tara. Tapi kalo mau nge-bash cukup bash tulisan Tara aja, jangan pair-nya okay? (^^)b

Check This Out !

* * *

.

**~ Our Wedding ~**

**.**

* * *

_**CHO KYUHYUN POV**_

_**.**_

Bosan. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Saat ini aku masih mendapatkan cuti kerjaku karena menikah. Harusnya saat ini aku sedang menikmati saat-saat kebersamaanku dengan Sungmin, tapi dia malah menerima tawaran appanya untuk bekerja di perusahaan appanya itu.

Jujur, padahal aku tidak mengizinkan Minnie untuk bekerja. Bukankah mencari nafkah itu adalah kewajiban seorang suami? Tapi mengingat betapa hebat kemampuan Minnie dalam bidang berbisnis dan aku juga melihat mata berbinar-binar Minnie ketika appanya menyuruhnya untuk bekerja di perusahaannya, aku jadi tidak tega untuk tidak mengizinkannya.

Kalian tahu apa yang menjadi alasan utamaku tidak mengizinkan Sungmin bekerja? Waktu. Ya… waktu, pasti sekarang waktu kebersamaan kami akan semakin sedikit dan terbatas. Kami berdua pasti akan sering pulang larut malam, dan apalagi yang akan dilakukan ketika malam kecuali beristirahat atau tidur? Lalu bagaimana dengan waktu untuk kami berdua? Aku berkata jujur ketika aku berkata bahwa aku menginginkan Sungmin untuk selalu menyambutku ketika aku pulang kerja, membawakan tas kerjaku, memberi kecupan singkat untukku. Bukankah tugas seorang istri memang begitu? Dan sekarang apa mungkin Minnie bisa bersikap seperti itu mengingat kesibukannya bertambah?

Saat ini aku sedang berguling-guling ria diatas ranjang sambil memainkan PSP-ku. Hah… bahkan PSP saja tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa rindu yang terlalu menumpuk dihatiku. Minnie~ya… padahal kau baru meninggalkanku beberapa jam yang lalu, tetapi mengapa aku merasa kita sudah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun lamanya?

**TING TONG**

Ketika aku sedang asyik melamun, tiba-tiba terdengar bel dari luar. Aish, siapa yang bertamu disiang bolong seperti ini?

Aku berjalan dengan malas ke arah pintu, dan tepat ketika aku membukanya…

"Kyunnieee…."

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja langsung menghambur kepelukanku. Tapi chakaman… sepertinya aku mengenali suara ini. Omo, Noona!

"Noona… apa benar ini kau?" teriakku sambil melepaskan pelukan yeoja yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku ini.

"Yak! Baru beberapa tahun kutinggal saja kau sudah melupakanku? Aigoo… kenapa aku bisa mempunyai dongsaeng yang pikun sepertimu?" dengusnya kesal.

"Hehe, mianhe noonaku yang cantik." balasku sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hey, kau tidak mempersilakanku untuk masuk? Aku ini tamu, sopanlah sedikit!" katanya sambil menerobos masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Ya ya, sebenarnya siapa yang tidak sopan disini?" kataku kesal.

"Jadi ini apartemenmu? Sepertinya sangat nyaman." katanya sambil menelisik setiap ruangan yang berada di apartemenku.

"Noona kapan pulang?" tanyaku pada Ahra noona yang kini sedang mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Kemarin malam. Aku kan belum sempat mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Minnie-mu itu. Ternyata dongsaengku ini sudah tidak tahan rupanya sehingga kau melangkahiku untuk menikah. Lagipula aku juga penasaran dengan dongsaeng iparku." tuturnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku hanya bisa terkikik geli mendengar celotehnya. Ahra noona memang mengetahui jika aku memang mencintai Sungmin sejak lama.

"Yah… kau tahu sendiri noona betapa aku sangat mencintai Minnie. Jadi untuk apa aku mecoba untuk mengulur-ulur waktu sedangkan toh pada akhirnya Minnie tetap akan menjadi milikku. Jadi lebih baik dipercepat saja. Lagipula ini semua juga berkat perjodohan itu aku bisa menikah dengan Minnie." jawabku dengan panjang lebar.

"Ne ne, arasseo." jawab noonaku dengan wajah meremehkan.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam. Mungkin karena saking asyiknya aku mengobrol dengan noona, aku jadi lupa waktu. Aku sungguh sangat meridukan noonaku satu-satunya ini. Rindu akan omelannya, rindu akan kepeduliannya, kasih sayangnya. Entah sudah berapa tahun lamanya aku tidak pernah merasakan semua itu. Noonaku tinggal di Jepang bersama haraboji dan halmeoni sejak aku berumur 10 tahun karena halmeoni memintanya untuk menemaninya di Jepang, sangat kebetulan karena noonaku itu ingin sekali bersekolah disana, dan sekarang ia bekerja di salah satu butik milik halmeoni dan mengelolanya sendiri karena ia memang bercita-cita menjadi seorang desainer, maka ia dengan senang hati untuk mengelola salah satu butik milik halmeoni yang terkenal di Jepang itu. Dia hanya akan ke Korea jika hari libur atau pada saat hari natal tiba.

"Yak noona~ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pria itu?" tanyaku. Lima bulan yang lalu dia mengabariku jika dia tertarik pada seorang pria dan mencoba untuk berkencan dengannya.

"Pria? Nugu?" tanyanya pura-pura memasang wajah tidak tahu.

"Pria Jepang yang menarik perhatianmu itu,"

"Ish, jangan sebut-sebut dia lagi. Ternyata dia itu sudah mempunyai seorang istri dan tiga orang anak." jawabnya dengan tampang kesal.

"Hahahaha, kisah percintaanmu memang tidak pernah berhasil." Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Biar saja orang yang kutertawakan itu menatapku dengan tatapan horornya.

"Ekhem!"

Suara deheman seseorang membuatku menghentikan tawaku dengan tiba-tiba. Tampak yeoja yang sudah berstatus sebagai istriku itu berdiri di ambang pintu seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam kearahku, ditambah dengan muka tak bersahabatnya yang tertuju padaku dan juga noona-ku. Hey, ada apa dengannya?

"Minnie~ya, kau sudah pulang?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Minnie? Aigoo~ya bagaimana mungkin dongsaengku yang evil ini mempunyai istri yang begitu cantik." Belum sempat Minnie menjawab pertanyaanku, Noona-ku langsung berlari ke arah Minnie dan langsung memeluknya. Kulihat Minnie hanya mengerutkan dahinya tanda ia tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Ya… Minnie memang tidak tahu jika aku mempunyai seorang noona. Karena ketika ia liburan di rumahku, Noona sudah berada di Jepang.

"Annyeong Minnie~ya. Senang mempunyai dongsaeng ipar secantik dirimu." kata noona pada Minnie sambil tersenyum manis.

**.**

***** Our Wedding *****

**.**

_**LEE SUNGMIN POV**_

.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari dulu jika kau mempunyai seorang noona?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun sesaat setelah Ahra eonni baru saja keluar dari apartemen kami. Ahra eonni sangat baik padaku. Ia juga ramah dan selalu saja memujiku cantik, dan yang membuatku ingin tertawa adalah ketika ia selalu bilang jika ia merasa tidak rela jika aku mau menikah dengan adiknya yang seperti iblis itu. Meskipun baru bertemu sekarang, tapi aku sudah sangat akrab dengannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun bilang jika aku dan Ahra eonni seperti saudara kembar yang baru dipertemukan kembali setelah sekian lama terpisah.

"Mianhe, aku lupa untuk memberitahumu." jawab Kyuhyun cuek sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Mwo? Lupa katanya? Tidak tahu apa jika tadi aku berfikiran jika ia sedang berselingkuh dibelakangku? Dan dengan mudahnya ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia lupa? Ck, namja ini benar-benar…

"Minnie~ya…" panggilnya padaku ketika aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengganti pakaian kerjaku dengan piyama berwarna pink bergambar kelinci yang menjadi piyama favoritku untuk tidur.

"Wae?" tanyaku sambil berjalan kearahnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk kasur disebelahnya menyuruhku untuk berbaring bersamanya. Seperti seekor kucing yang menurut pada majikannya, aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku disamping tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia langsung menarik tubuhku dan membawaku kepelukannya dan meletakkan kepalaku tepat diatas dada bidangnya.

"Aku tahu kau cemburu ketika melihatku sedang mengobrol bersama noona, benar kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang membuat mataku yang tadi sedikit terpejam langsung membulat sempurna.

"A-aniyo, siapa juga yang cemburu padamu?" elakku. "Kau ini terlalu percaya diri, Tuan Cho." Sambungku sambil memukul pelan dadanya.

"Jika kau cemburu juga tidak apa-apa. Malah aku senang, itu artinya kau mencintaiku." Katanya sambil menyentuhkan hidungnya pada pucuk kepalaku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat ini. Anak ini… apa dia masih belum percaya jika aku benar-benar mencintainya? Aku memang belum menyatakan secara gamblang bagaimana perasaanku. Tapi bukannya waktu itu ia sudah membaca diaryku? Dan di diary itu semuanya tertulis tentang dia, benar begitu?

"Minnie~ya… bukannya lusa hari libur? Bagaimana jika besok kita berjalan-jalan mengitari kota Seoul?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu… kencan?" tanyaku dengan alis bertaut.

"Ya… bisa dibilang seperti itu. Bagaimana kau mau, kan?"

"Apa jika aku bilang tidak, kau akan membiarkanku?" jawabku dengan ketus. Ia hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak menerima penolakan dan kau sudah tahu itu kan, chagiya~? Mmm… ngomong-ngomong kenapa hari ini aku begitu merindukanmu ya? Bagaimana jika sekarang kita melanjutkan eksperimen kita? Ranjang lagi sepertinya tidak menjadi masalah," tanyanya dengan tampang mesum dan salah satu matanya yang berkedip nakal ke arahku.

"YAK!"

**.**

***** Our Wedding *****

**.**

_**AUTHOR POV**_

.

"Woooaa~ permainannya banyak sekali, Kyu. Aku ingin mencoba semuanya." Teriak Minnie ketika ia baru sampai di salah satu taman hiburan kota Seoul yang terkenal, Lotte World.

"Yak, kau ini seperti tidak pernah ke Lotte World saja." decak Kyuhyun dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Bukannya kau tahu jika selama ini aku tinggal di Jepang? Aku sudah pernah kemari, tapi ketika aku masih kecil dan itupun hanya sekali." Jawab Sungmin dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya yang seperti bakpau itu.

"Aw! Yak, appo! Kau ini senang sekali jika mencubit pipiku. Kau fikir pipiku ini apa, hah? Dasar evil!"

"Haha, pipimu itu seperti bakpau kau tahu? Juga seperti kue kesukaan doraemon itu. Apa namanya? ahhh… dorayaki. Membuatku ingin sekali memakanmu!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa keras.

"Hahhh… kau ini menyebalkan!" jawab Sungmin sambil menghentakkan kakinya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Yak, tunggu aku!"

**.**

***** Our Wedding *****

**.**

_**CHO KYUHYUN POV**_

**.**

Kulihat Istriku selalu tersenyum bahagia ketika ia menaiki setiap wahana yang terdapat di Lotte World ini. Sepertinya aku tidak salah jika mengajaknya kemari. Aku rela melakukan apapun agar membuatnya terus bahagia disampingku meskipun harus merelakan kebahagiaan diriku sendiri. Memastikan dia merasa nyaman saat bersamaku. Bukankah cinta memang sesederhana itu? Meskipun aku tahu bagaimana hubungan kita. Sebuah hubungan yang mungkin menurut orang-orang aneh. Bayangkan saja, selalu ada pertengkaran setiap harinya dalam rumah tangga kami. Meskipun itu hanya pertengkaran kecil. Tapi aku tidak perduli apapun yang orang katakan. Bahkan aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Aku pasti akan sangat merasa aneh jika melewatkan pertengkaran ataupun adu mulut dengannya. Meskipun pada akhirnya akulah yang akan mengalah dan membiarkannya menjadi pemenang dalam adu mulut itu. Aku dan gadisku, ah ani, maksudku wanitaku - karena sekarang dia sudah tidak gadis lagi dan akulah yang sudah menghilangkan kegadisannya - sama-sama keras kepala. Tapi justru sifat keras kepalanya itu yang membuatku makin terjerat dengan pesona dan cintanya.

"Kau tidak lelah?" tanyaku seraya menyeka keringat didahinya dengan sapu tangan milikku. Bayangkan saja, ia hampir menaiki semua wahana yang berada disini. Aku saja sudah hampir mati karena serangan jantung menaiki semua wahana yang rata-rata mengerikan itu.

"Ani, aku senang." Jawabnya. Senyum yang terus tersungging di bibirnya itu sukses membuatku terpaku selama beberapa detik. Mengapa wanita ini selalu bisa membuatku seperti orang bodoh dengan hanya melihatnya tersenyum? Tidak, Cho Kyuhyun memang akan selalu menjadi bodoh jika sudah berhadapan dengan Lee- ani Cho Sungmin.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

"Ani hanya saja mengapa kau berpakaian seperti itu di musim dingin seperti ini?"

Aku baru ingat tadi ketika aku dan Sungmin sedang mengantri untuk menaiki salah satu wahana, ada seorang ahjusi yang terus memperhatikannya. Ia juga selalu menatap tubuh bagian bawah istriku. Tentu saja aku tidak tinggal diam saat itu. Aku langsung memelototinya dan seakan berkata _lihat-apa-kau-dia-ini-istriku_. Minnie memang tidak memakai pakaian yang terlalu minim, namun entahlah aku jadi terlalu possesif jika sudah menyangkut tentang istriku ini. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut dengan tubuh Minnie. Tubuh Minnie itu milikku. Milik Cho Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Aku ini sudah memakai pakaian yang sopan. Kau saja yang membayangkan yang tidak-tidak pada tubuhku. Iya kan? Hah… dasar mesum!" katanya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Huh, kenapa kau ini selalu ber-negative thinking pada suamimu sendiri? Lagipula untuk apa aku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak pada tubuhmu? Toh aku kan bisa melihatnya sendiri secara langsung jika aku mau." Jawabku cuek seraya mengerlingkan mataku kearahnya.

"YAK! DASAR EVIL MESUUUM!"

**.**

***** Our Wedding *****

**.**

_**LEE SUNGMIN POV**_

.

Setelah puas bermain di Lotte World, Kyuhyun mengajakku ke daerah yang lokasinya terdapat pada salah satu novel tretalogi 'Four Season' karya Ilana Tan, yang berjudul "Summer In Seoul". Aku pernah membacanya ketika aku tinggal beberapa bulan di Indonesia untuk pertukaran pelajar. Ya… daerah ini adalah Myeong-Dong. Tempat yang sering di kunjungi oleh Sandy atau Han Soon Hee- sang tokoh utama wanita - untuk berbelanja.

Myeongdong merupakan salah satu daerah perbelanjaan Seoul yang terbesar, banyak terdapat toko-toko yang menjual barang-barang dengan harga beraneka ragam, baik barang produksi dalam negeri maupun luar negeri. Daerah Myeongdong juga merupakan pusat fashion juga bagi para remaja sehingga menjadi tempat belanja yang cukup trendy di Seoul. Di sini kita bisa melihat ratusan toko pakaian, sepatu, kosmetik, tas dan aksesoris lainnya. Sisi kiri dan kanan jalan utama di Myeongdong dipenuhi oleh jajaran toko-toko dari merek terkenal dunia, utamanya jelas produk-produk fashion. Tak cuma itu, di sini pula terdapat shopping mall besar seperti Migliore, Lotte Department Store, Avatar dan High Harriet.

Setelah itu, sekarang aku berada di daerah Sinchon. Daerah ini unik karena namanya sama dengan salah satu tokoh kartun, Sinchan. Sinchon dikenal sebagai Sinchon Fashion Street karena banyaknya toko yang menjual barang-barang fashion. Walaupun sebenarnya tak hanya ada toko fashion saja, namun juga ada kafe, bar, restoran dan lainnya. Umumnya fashion yang dijual di Sinchon ini beraneka ragam, mulai dari pakaian hingga ke aksesoris yang lucu dan unik. Mereknya pun tak hanya dari Korea, namun juga ada merek ternama, seperti Adidas, misalnya.

Lokasi Sinchon juga strategis karena berada di antara tiga universitas terkenal di Korea, yaitu Yonsei University, Sogang University dan Ewha Womans University. Jadi tak heran kalau biasanya yang datang ke Sinchon adalah remaja. Sinchon juga dekat dengan salah satu departmen terkenal di Korea, Hyundai departemen store, yang katanya adalah milik appa seorang pengusaha muda, Choi Siwon.

Setelah puas mengelilingi Sinchon, kami berpindah lokasi ke Insandong. Insadong dikenal sebagai salah satu daerah terbaik bagi para wisatawan mencari souvenir. Daerah ini juga merupakan salah satu dari sedikit area di Seoul yang masih mempertahankan ciri khasnya sebagai distrik dengan pengaruh gaya abad pertengahan yang masih terasa sekarang ini. Di sekitar jalan Insadong, kita dapat melihat banyaknya toko yang menjual souvenir tradisional Korea, khususnya souvenir kerajinan tangan, seperti topeng kayu, busana dan lampu tradisional Korea. Kemudian kita juga bisa menemukan berbagai koleksi keramik, perabot rumah tangga peninggalan masa lalu dan kerajinan tangan antik serta bervariasi perangkat pakaian tradisional Korea. Bahkan, di daerah Insadong, kita juga bisa mengunjungi beberapa galeri seni yang banyak tersebar.

Dan kali ini aku berada di Apgujeong-Dong. Salah satu daerah di Korea juga yang terdapat di novel "Summer in Seoul" itu. Tempat dimana Jung Tae Woo - sang tokoh utama pria - membeli topi-topi untuk acara jumpa fans bersama Sandy. Apgujeong-dong, dianggap sebagai `Beverly Hills dari Seoul '. Ini adalah salah satu pusat fashion terkemuka dari Seoul.

"Kyu aku benar-benar lelah..." keluhku pada Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri disampingku.

"Baiklah kita beristirahat disini dulu." katanya sambil duduk disebelahku.

Ketika aku sedang asyik mengistirahatkan tubuhku pada sebuah kursi yang berada di depan sebuah toko perhiasan, mataku tertuju pada sebuah etalase transparan toko yang berada tepat dibelakangku. Disana terdapat cincin yang menyita perhatianku. Cincin itu sangat cantik. Terbuat dari emas perak yang ditengahnya terdapat bintang serta permata putih kecil diatasnya. Ahhh cantiknya… aku jadi menginginkannya.

"Loh, Kyu kau ingin kemana?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun yang kini akan beranjak pergi.

"Aku ingin mencari toilet. Kau tunggu disini dan jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali, arasseo?" ancamnya yang membuatku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Ne, arasseo." jawabku singkat.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu jika tidak ingin aku menciummu disini." teriaknya dari jauh yang membuatku ingin sekali melempar high heels 8 cm yang sedang kupakai hari ini tepat kehadapan mukanya yang makin hari makin mesum itu.

.

.

Huft… lama sekali si PervertCho itu. Sudah hampir 20 menit aku menunggunya disini seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya. Dia ini pergi ke toilet apa sedang mencari PSP sih? Ya, dia memang selalu lama jika membeli PSP. Katanya mencari sebuah PSP itu seperti mencari calon istri. Jadi harus mempunyai kriteria khusus dan bla bla bla. Hah… calon istri katanya? Lalu aku ini dianggap apa olehnya? Awas saja jika dalam hitungan ketiga ia tidak muncul juga di hadapanku, aku akan langsung meninggalkannya saat ini juga.

Hana..

Dul..

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya seorang namja yang kuyakini bernama Cho Kyuhyun padaku. Hah… kau lolos kali ini, Tuan Cho.

"Bukan lama lagi. Kau hampir membuatku menjadi patung es disini. Sebenarnya kau ini darimana?" tanyaku kesal.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang jika aku pergi ke toilet sebentar?"

"Apa pergi ke toilet selama 20 menit itu sebentar?" dengusku seraya ingin beranjak dari kursi yang kududuki. Tapi sebelum kakiku melangkah, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar menarikku pinggangku dan…

_**Cup~**_

Aku langsung membelalakan mataku ketika mengetahui jika Kyuhyun yang menarikku dan… astaga! Apa yang dia lakukan? Menciumku di tempat umum seperti ini?

Mataku mengerjap kaget saat merasakan benda asing menyeruak masuk kedalam rongga mulutku.

"Kau ini kenapa sangat sensitif sekali, Nyonya Cho." bisik kyuhyun ketika ia menyudahi aksi ciuman mendadaknya.

Aku masih setengah sadar dan berusaha mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, mengumpulkan fokusku yang sempat menghilang entah kemana. Ada sesuatu di mulutku. Benda bulat, dingin, berlubang…

Omo, bukankah ini…

"Mwo? Cincin?" teriakku kaget ketika benda tersebut sudah berada dalam genggamanku. Aku memperhatikannya sekilas. Tapi Chakaman, bukannya cincin ini cincin yang menyita perhatianku itu?

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku pada etalase toko perhiasan itu. Dan voila, ternyata cincin itu benar sudah tidak ada. Jadi dari tadi Kyuhyun menyadari jika aku menginginkan cincin ini?

"Kau menatap cincin itu seperti ingin merampoknya tahu tidak? Lain kali Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, beritahukan padaku. Bukankah aku ini suamimu?" katanya dengan cuek, seakan begitu tahu apa yang ada didalam fikiranku.

"Ne, arasseo Tuan Cho. Ternyata kau menganggapku sebagai istrimu?" jawabku pura-pura kesal. Padahal didalam hati aku berteriak senang.

"Memang susah jika berbicara denganmu. Kajja, kita harus ke satu tempat lagi sebelum mengakhiri kencan ini." Katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

**.**

**.**

Tenyata dia membawaku ke Namsan Tower. Kalian pasti sudah pernah mendengarnya bukan? Atau jika tidak, apa kalian pernah mendengar drama korea yang berjudul "Boys Before Flowers"? Di drama itu sering sekali mengambil lokasi syuting di tempat ini. Dimana di tempat ini Gu Jun Pyo menunggu Geum Jan Di sampai menggigil.

Namsan Tower atau Seoul Tower adalah sebuah pemancar radio yang terletak di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Dinamakan Namsan Tower karena memang terletak di gunung Namsan. Gedung yang awalnya dinamai menara Namsan atau menara Seoul ini dibangun pada tahun 1969 dan baru dibuka untuk umum pada tahun 1980, tinggi menara ini mencapai 236.7 meter dan berada di ketinggian 479.7 meter diatas permukaan laut.

Saat ini aku dan Kyuhyun sedang berada didalam sebuah kereta gantung untuk bisa sampai dipuncak menara. Mau apa bocah titisan setan ini mengajakku ke puncak menara? Aish… apa jangan-jangan?

"Hey, sebenarnya untuk apa kita ke puncak menara?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik melihat pemandangan kota seoul dari kereta gantung.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri," jawabnya cuek. Cihh, menyebalkan sekali bukan dia ini? Aku harus sabar-sabar menghadapinya.

Untuk sampai ke puncak menara, setelah menaiki kereta gantung ini, kami juga harus berjalan kaki. Hah… sejujurnya kakiku ini sudah sangat pegal.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di puncak menara. Aigoo~ indah sekali pemandangan dari atas sini. Lampu-lampu kota yang berkelap-kelip menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untukku. Dan kebetulan sekarang sedang ada atraksi lampu-lampu menara yang setiap menitnya berganti warna yang menakjubkan. Hah… ternyata tidak sia-sia juga aku mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Ayo, sekarang kau harus menulis janjimu digembok ini. Setelah itu kita gembok disini dan kuncinya kita buang." Perintah Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan 2 buah spidol dan 2 buah gembok couple beserta kuncinya. Benar bukan dugaanku jika ia juga ingin melakukan ini.

Kalian pasti tahu mitos ini bukan? Menurut apa yang kudengar, jika pasangan kekasih menulis janji mereka pada gembok dan digantung pada salah satu pagar yang berada di namsan tower ini lalu membuang kuncinya, maka janji mereka itu akan tetap ditepati oleh mereka. Namun jika gembok yang sudah terpasang itu ternyata bisa dibuka, maka itu artinya salah satu dari pasangan itu melanggar janjinya. Unik sekali bukan? Aku jadi ingin mencobanya juga.

"Yak, kau ini mengapa melamun. Ayo cepat tulis!" katanya lagi sambil menyenggol lenganku.

"Iya. Dasar cerewet." Dumalku sebal. Hmm, kira-kira apa ya yang ingin aku tulis.

'_Aku akan selalu mencintai suamiku, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan berusaha menjadi istri yang terbaik untuknya'_

_**.**_

***** Our Wedding *****

**.**

_**CHO KYUHYUN POV**_

.

Setelah seharian berkeliling kota Seoul, tujuan terakhirku adalah namsan tower. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan apa yang dikatakan masyarakat tentang mitos di namsan tower ini. Dari rumah aku sudah menyiapkan segala keperluannya, dari mulai spidol hingga gembok couplenya.

"Ayo, sekarang kau harus menulis janjimu digembok ini. Setelah itu kita gembok disini dan kuncinya kita buang." Perintahku pada Minnie yang sedari tadi asyik memandangi keindahan kota Seoul dari puncak menara. Aku juga langsung mengeluarkan 2 spidol serta 2 gemboknya.

Aisssh… Bukannya ia langsung menulis janjinya, malah ia melamun sambil memandangi gembok itu. "Yak, kau ini mengapa melamun? Ayo cepat tulis!" kataku lagi sambil menyenggol lengannya.

"Iya. Dasar cerewet." Dengusnya sebal lalu kulihat ia berfikir keras mungkin memikirkan janji apa yang akan ia tulis pada gembok itu. Hmm, jika aku, aku sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya.

'_Aku akan selalu membahagiakan Minnie, mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kami…_'

**.**

**.**

"Kau tadi menulis janji apa?" tanyaku pada Minnie yang saat ini sedang menyeruput coffe latenya. Kerena kami berdua sangat lapar akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang. Jadi disinilah kami. Direstoran unik yang bernama _N-Grill_. Mengapa aku bilang unik, karena setiap 48 atau 120 menit sekali restoran ini akan berputar jadi kita bisa melihat kota Seoul hingga 360 derajat.

"RAHASIA!" jawabnya singkat. Jadi dia ingin bermain rahasia-rahasiaan denganku, eoh? "Kau sendiri, janji apa yang kau tulis?" tanyanya.

"RAHASIA!" jawabku sambil memasang senyum kemenangan. Haha… memangnya hanya kau saja, aku juga bisa.

"Kau ini memang menyebalkan!" ucapnya kesal sambil meminum lagi coffenya.

"Kau yang terlebih dahulu menyebalkan." ucapku tak kalah kesal seraya mengambil mug-ku. Namun gerakanku itu terhenti ketika aku melihat pemandangan yang membuatku langsung membulatkan mata.

Hell, apa itu? Tiba-tiba saja ketika dia selesai menyeruput coffenya, sedikit sisa foam dari coffenya menempel di bibir mungilnya. Astaga~ mengapa aku jadi teringat dengan adegan yang dilakukan Hyun Bin dan Ha Ji Won dalam drama korea _Secret Garden_?

"Kau ingin menggodaku ya?"

"Mwoya?"

"Menyisakan krim dibibirmu. Kau ingin memancingku untuk melakukan adegan foam kiss seperti salah satu drama korea itu, begitu?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya, tepatnya bibirnya dengan tajam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya seraya mendengus kesal.

Sungmin terlihat mengangkat tangannya untuk membersihkan sisa foam itu dibibirnya, tapi aku langsung menghentikan gerakannya.

"Yak, Itu kotor. Kemari," ujarku sambil bangkit berdiri, menjulurkan tubuhku melewati meja, memegang dagu Minnie untuk menariknya mendekat dan membersihkan bibirnya dengan bibirku sendiri.

Kulihat Minnie mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya setelah bibirku melepaskan bibirnya, masih syok mungkin atas perbuatan yang sedang kulakukan?

"Yak, kau ini dasar mesum. Kau tidak lihat jika kita sekarang berada dimana. Kenapa kau ini selalu saja menciumku sembarangan?" semprotnya ketika dia sudah menemukan kembali fokusnya.

Aku hanya menyeringai mendengar kekesalannya. "Suruh siapa kau menggodaku," jawabku cuek. Haha, karena tidak tahan akhirnya aku melakukan juga adegan yang dilakukan Hyun bin itu. Aku keren, kan?

**.**

***** Our Wedding *****

**.**

_**CHOI SIWON POV **_

_**.**_

Begitu mengetahui jika sekarang aku akan mengadakan meeting di Lee Chorporation, aku jadi bersemangat. Semoga saja dewi fortuna saat ini sedang berada dalam pihakku. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang mencuri hatiku.

Aku keluar dari mobil berlogo kuda jingkrak itu dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur sedikitpun dari bibirku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Berharap gadis pujaanku itu berada di sekitar sini.

Dan bingo!

Seorang gadis berparas cantik keluar dari honda civic putihnya. Hari ini ia masih terlihat terpesona di mataku. Ia memakai gaun di bawah lutut berwarna peach yang di balut dengan mantel bulu berwarna senada. Rambutnya yang kemarin ia gerai, ia ikat tinggi membentuk ekor kuda dan make-up tipis yang menghias wajahnya semakin menambah kadar kecantikannya saja. ia seperti peri yang turun dari kahyangan. Setidaknya begitulah yang tergambar dimataku.

"Hei, kau yang kemarin itu, bukan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba ketika kini ia berhadapan denganku.

"Ne ini aku." jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Ahh, perkenalkan aku Choi Siwon." Kataku lagi sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"Aku Cho Sungmin. Kau bisa memanggilku Minnie." jawabnya sambil membalas uluran tanganku. Jadi namanya Cho Sungmin? Nama yang indah.

"Oh iya, kau bekerja disini?" tanyaku. Semoga saja iya, jika ternyata dia bekerja disini, kan, aku jadi bisa mempunyai alasan untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Ne, aku bekerja disini." jawabnya. Yes! Sepertinya dewi fortuna benar-benar dalam pihakku sekarang. "Kau sendiri bekerja disini? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" tanyanya.

"Aniya. Aku tidak bekerja disini. Aku klien bisnis pemilik perusahaan ini."

"Oh begitu. Oh iya mari kita masuk. Tidak enak jika kita berbicara disini." katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, ye." jawabku gugup. Oh god! Mengapa reaksi jantungku selalu seperti ini jika melihatnya tersenyum manis seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

_**LEE SUNGMIN POV**_

_**.**_

"Wooo~ Minnie, ada hubungan apa kau dengan dia?" tanya Ryeowook atau biasa dipanggil wookie - salah satu rekan kerjaku yang sangat dekat denganku - dengan tatapan kagum.

"Dia? Nugu?" tanyaku sambil menautkan alisku.

"Namja yang masuk kantor bersamamu itu. Kau tidak tahu dia siapa?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Oh, siwon maksudmu? Bukannya dia itu salah satu klien appa?"

"Yak! Kau ini kemana saja? Dia itu Choi Siwon. Anak pemilik Hyundai departement store, kau tahu? Kau beruntung bisa berdekatan dengannya." jawabnya dengan tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Hyundai departement store? Ah… pantas saja aku merasa pernah mendengar namanya. Ternyata dia anak pemilik Hyundai Departement Store itu."

"Ne, dan sepertinya ia tertarik padamu." katanya lagi masih tetap dengan senyuman yang tersungging dibibirnya.

"Tertarik padaku? Yang benar saja! Bahkan kita baru beberapa kali bertemu. Lagipula jika benar, aku tidak mungkin membalas perasaannya itu. Kau tahu sendiri kan alasannya?"

"Ne aku tahu, Nona Lee ah ani Nyonya Cho." jawabnya dengan wajah meremehkan yang membuatku tersenyum.

"Lalu kau sendiri, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan tangan kanan suamiku itu? Siapa namanya? Ahh, Kim jong Woon?" tanyaku dengan antusias.

"Hubungan apa? Dia itu pria yang terlalu cuek. Aku jadi pesimis untuk bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Bahkan untuk berkenalan dengannya pun aku tak yakin," jawabnya dengan lesu.

"Aisssh, mengapa kau ini jadi cepat menyerah? Kau ini kan belum mencoba untuk berkenalan dengannya. Mana Wookie yang aku kenal sangat bersemangat itu?" kataku menyemangatkan.

"Ne kau benar, Minnie. Aku harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya." Katanya dengan semangat.

"Hwaiting!" teriakku.

"Hwaiting!" balasnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

**.**

**.**

Hah… perutku lapar sekali. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, membawa berkas-berkas ini kepada appa untuk di tanda tangani lalu pergi makan siang.

Setelah 20 menit aku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku, aku langsung membawa berkas-berkas ini keruangannya. Namun ketika aku akan pergi keruangan appa sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku.

"Minnie!"

"Ahh… siwon-ssi. Ada apa ?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersamaku. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanyanya.

"Mmmm, baiklah. Kebetulan aku juga ingin makan siang. Tapi aku ingin mengantarkan berkas-berkas ini dulu." Kataku sambil menunjukkan beberapa berkas padanya.

"Ohh… baiklah. Aku menunggumu di parkiran ya?"

"Ya."

**.**

***** Our Wedding *****

**.**

_**CHO KYUHYUN POV**_

_**.**_

Hari ini aku akan mengadakan meeting dengan salah satu rekan bisnisku disebuah restoran terkenal di Seoul. Rekan bisnisku yang satu ini tidak suka jika mengadakan meeting di kantor. Entahlah alasannya kenapa…

"Ah, Tuan Cho apa sudah lama menunggu?" tanya seorang pria yang aku yakini rekan bisnisku, namanya Shin Dong Hae atau biasa dipanggil Shindong.

"Ah, Tuan Shin. Tidak, aku juga baru sampai. Silakan duduk." jawabku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ah ye, kamsahamnida." jawabnya.

Ketika aku sedang asyik membicarakan bisnisku dengan Tuan Shin, tiba-tiba saja mataku menangkap seseorang yang paling aku hafal di memori otakku. Ya… dia Minnie istriku. Mungkin dia sedang makan siang. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaanku siapa pria yang tengah makan bersamanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** To Be Continued *****

* * *

Annyeong~ ketemu lagi sm Tara, hehe

mianhe atas keterlambatan publish, Tara lg sibuk soalnya #bow

Tara ga bisa ngomong banyak di chapter ini, cuma mau bilang yang kesekian kali, Terima kasih banyak buat yang selalu review, terima kasih buat yg udah follow, terima kasih yg udah memfavoritkan OW #deep bow

**.**

**And Big thanks to :**

**.**

**minnalee1, JSJW407 , danactebh , KyuMin EvilAegyo, Cho Rai Sa, Heldamagnae, dewi k tubagus, abilhikmah, vitaminsparkyu1123, Minhyunni1318, Cho MeiHwa, Kezia, Ranny, aey raa kms, Love Kyumin 137, KyuWie, Kyumin Town , hanna, Guest, PaboGirl, Adekyumin joyer, fariny, KobayashiAde**

**.**

**Ada yg belum kesebut?**

**.**

Now, mind to review again?


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : Our Wedding

Chapter : 8

Author : Taraufi Cho

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Family, Fluff

Pairing : KyuMin only (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua masing-masing, tapi story ini milik Tara. Tapi kalo mau nge-bash cukup bash tulisan Tara aja, jangan pair-nya okay? (^^)b

Check This Out !

* * *

**.**

**~ Our Wedding ~**

**.**

* * *

_**AUTHOR POV**_

_**.**_

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di Lee Chorporation? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu?" tanya seorang pria pada seorang gadis yang saat ini sedang asyik berkutat pada makanannya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat lahap memakan makanannya.

Gadis itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mulut yang terlihat menggembung akibat terlalu banyak makanan yang menyumpal dimulutnya.

"Aku bekerja di Lee chorporation baru-baru ini. Jadi wajar saja jika kau baru melihatku." Jawabnya. Setelah itu ia kembali terfokus pada makanannya yang membuat pria dihadapannya menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Pria itu bukannya terlihat ilfeel malah merasa bahwa wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah wanita ajaib.

Bagaimana mungkin disaat wanita-wanita lain memperhatikan etika saat makan apalagi ketika mereka sedang makan bersama pria sekelas dirinya, gadis ini malah dengan santainya melahap semua makanan yang ada dihadapannya ini dengan rakus, seakan ia tidak makan selama berhari-hari atau bahkan seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah merasakan makanan enak, dan hebatnya, wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini tidak mempedulikan sama sekali dengan siapa dia menikmati makan siangnya saat ini. Bahkan wanita itu terlihat seperti anak kecil dimatanya, mata yang terlihat berbinar-binar saat makanan yang telah dipesannya tersaji diatas meja, makan dengan menyisakan saus yang menempel disudut bibirnya, dan anehnya pria itu merasa bahwa semua itu adalah nilai plus gadis itu baginya. Membuatnya merasa bahwa rasa ketertarikan dirinya pada gadis ini semakin meningkat.

"Apa kau sangat lapar?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba pada sang gadis yang saat ini hendak memasukkan kimchi kedalam mulutnya yang sontak saja membuat gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ne, aku sangat lapar. Bayangkan saja, selama seharian ini aku berkutat pada setumpuk berkas-berkas yang membuat kepalaku seperti ingin pecah." sahutnya sambil memainkan sumpit yang ada ditangan kanannya.

"Harusnya jika kau merasa kepalamu pusing atau badanmu merasa lelah, hentikanlah sejenak pekerjaanmu itu. Kau tahu, jika perut kita lapar maka membuat otak kita tidak bekerja secara maksimal." Tutur pria itu.

"Aku hanya bekerja secara profesional. Lagipula aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai pegawai yang memakan gaji buta. Apalagi perusahaan itu milik…" Gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya. Ia merutuki apa yang diucapkannya tadi. Hampir saja ia keceplosan bahwa perusahaan dimana tempatnya bekeja adalah perusahaan milik ayahnya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu apa alasan yang membuatnya menyembunyikan identitas aslinya.

"Milik siapa?" tanya pria itu terlihat sedikit mengintimidasi.

Gadis itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aniya, maksudku, apalagi perusahaan itu milik Tuan Lee Kangin. Salah satu pengusaha yang berpengaruh di Asia maupun Eropa. Jadi aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya dan tentu saja alasan utama adalah karena aku tidak ingin di PHK oleh perusahaan itu," Gadis itu terlihat cukup lega ketika mengetahui alasannya cukup masuk akal. Ia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya dari pria itu pada kimchi yang saat ini sudah tersisa separuh dipiringnya. Mencoba merilekskan kegugupannya.

Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. "Kau ini seperti anak kecil, Nona Cho." Ucap pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?" pekiknya sedikit kaget.

Pria itu lalu menunjuk sudut bibirnya. "Itu, ada saus di sudut bibirmu." Dengan cepat pria itu langsung menjulurkan tangannya lalu menyentuh sudut bibir sang gadis, berniat membersihkan saus yang melekat di sudut bibirnya itu. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan pria dihadapannya itu.

"Ah, gomawo Siwon-ssi." jawabnya dengan nada sedikit gugup sambil ikut mengelap bibirnya.

Sementara ditempat lain terlihat seorang namja yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kesal, marah, cemburu bercampur menjadi satu dibenak pria itu. Ia menggertakan giginya. Sementara kedua telapak tangannya terkepal dengan kuat menahan amarah yang semakin lama semakin memuncak hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Apalagi ketika ia melihat seorang pria asing itu dengan lancangnya menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi hak milik pribadinya. Meskipun sentuhan itu hanya sekedar sentuhan ringan.

Ia bisa saja saat ini juga menghampiri kedua insan manusia berlainan jenis yang saat ini berada sekitar 8 meter dihadapannya dan melayangkan pukulannya pada pipi namja yang sudah membangkitkan jiwa iblisnya, lalu dengan segera menarik gadis yang sudah berstatus sebagai istrinya itu. Namun saat ini ia masih menggunakan akal sehatnya. Ia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di tempat umum seperti ini dan yang menjadi alasan utamanya adalah karena ia tidak ingin kerja sama antara Cho Chorporation dan Shin corporation tidak berjalan dengan baik hanya dengan sebuah alasan konyol, cemburu.

Lagipula saat ini ia mencoba berfikir positif dan mencoba mempercayai istri yang sangat dicintainya itu. Lagipula toh yeoja itu kini sudah menjadi istri sah-nya dimata hukum maupun dimata agama. Jadi apa yang perlu ia takutkan saat ini? Istrinya itu akan terlepas dari genggamannya? Berharap saja, karena Ia jamin bahwa itu semua mustahil dan ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh secuil saja apa yang telah menjadi hak miliknya. Ya, sejak ia menikahi wanita menjadikannya pribadi yang sangat possesif. Apalagi jika menyangkut istrinya. Anggap saja itu adalah konsekuensi dan tanggung jawab yang harus ditanggung olehnya seumur hidup.

**.**

***** Our Wedding *****

**.**

_**CHO KYUHYUN POV**_

**.**

Sejak kejadian di restoran itu dimana aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri istriku dengan seorang pria asing yang terlihat asyik makan siang berdua, aku menjadi uring-uringan. Bahkan aku menjadi tidak berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan dan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk itu. Dan kalian tahu, yang kulakukan saat ini hanya mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Beberapa kali kudengar teguran dari asistenku yang bernama Kim Joong Woon, agar aku tidak membawa masalah pribadi ketika aku sedang bekerja. Tapi aku tak menghiraukan ucapannya sama sekali bahkan jika sampai mulutnya berbusa sekalipun, aku tidak perduli padanya, dan itu membuatnya menghilang entah kemana. Merasa bosan mungkin karena sedari tadi aku terus mengacuhkan ucapannya.

Menurutku, asistenku yang satu itu memiliki sifat yang aneh. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu sifat anehnya itu menurun dari siapa. Hah… Masa bodoh dengannya, karena saat ini yang ada difikiranku adalah yeoja yang bernama Cho Sungmin itu. Yeoja yang telah mempermainkan perasaanku seperti ini. Bukankah Yeoja yang telah berganti marganya seperti margaku itu benar-benar hebat?

Aku langsung terlonjak senang ketika sebuah ide terlintas begitu saja di otakku. Aku langsung merogoh benda mungil berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam disaku jas-ku. Menekan angka 1 pada alat komunikasi itu dan langsung menempelkan benda bernama ponsel itu ke telingaku.

'_Yeoboseo…'_ terdengar suara indah yeoja dari seberang sana.

"Yeoboseo, Minnie~ya.." jawabku dengan nada sedikit manja.

'_Tumben kau menelfonku? Merindukanku, eoh?'_ tanyanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ne, aku merindukanmu.." jawabku dengan jujur. "Apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanyaku padanya. aku jadi penasaran, ia akan berkata jujur apa bohong padaku.

'_Sudah, Tadi aku makan siang dengan temanku. Memangnya ada apa?'_

"Teman? Namja atau yeoja?"

'_Kau ini kenapa sih? Mengapa seperti sedang menginterogasiku? Temanku itu yeoja, kau puas?'_ jawabnya dengan nada sedikit kesal. Mwo? Apa dia bilang? Yeoja? Aish, kau mulai berani berbohong padaku Cho Sungmin-ssi!

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kunaikkan nada suaraku satu oktaf. "Malam ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Datanglah jam 8 malam di taman Marronnier. Jangan sampai telat, arra?" ucapku dengan sedikit kesal. Berani sekali dia berbohong padaku gara-gara namja itu.

'_Tetapi hari ini aku banyak kerjaan Kyuhyun-ah. Jadi aku tidak bisa dat-'_

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Pokoknya aku akan terus menunggumu sampai kau datang." Aku memutuskan sambungan telefon secara sepihak. Tidak bisa datang katanya? Pergi bersama pria itu bisa, lalu kenapa saat aku yang mengajaknya dia malah tidak bisa? Menyebalkan! Pokoknya aku akan tetap menunggunya sampai ia datang

**.**

***** Our Wedding *****

**.**

_**AUTHOR POV**_

_**.**_

_**BRAKKK**_

Lee sungmin langsung melempar cukup keras ponsel berwarna pink itu ke atas meja ketika suaminya memutuskan sambungan telfonnya secara sepihak. Ia merasa kesal dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan suaminya itu. Saat ini ia sedang merasa sangat kelelahan akibat pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan sekarang ditambah dengan ulah suaminya yang memintanya - bahkan lebih tepatnya memaksanya - untuk datang ke taman kota, membuat rasa kesalnya memuncak. Ia bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa hari ini pekerjaan yang menumpuk itu tidak bisa selesai dalam satu hari. Dan kemungkinan ia datang dirumah-pun larut malam. Lalu bagaimana caranya ia bisa datang ketaman kota?

Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sebenarnya apa yang ada difikiran suaminya itu saat ini? Mengapa suaminya itu tidak bisa memahami keadaan dan posisinya sebagai manajer di perusaan appanya saat ini. Seharusnya pria itu mengerti karena pria itu bekerja di bidang yang sama dengannya.

Sungmin kemudian memijat dahinya yang terasa pening sambil menyenderkan badannya di kursi yang ia duduki saat ini. Lagipula ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan suaminya. Pria itu terdengar seperti sedang mengintimidasinya saat berbicara di telfon tadi. Apalagi nada pria itu yang naik satu oktaf setelah ia mengatakan bahwa ia makan siang dengan seorang yeoja. Dengan refleks ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menepuk dahinya cukup keras.

"Astaga! Apa jangan-jangan Kyu melihatku saat aku makan siang bersama Siwon?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Aish, kau akan mati Lee Sungmin!" lanjutnya sambil begidik ngeri.

**.**

***** Our Wedding *****

**.**

_**Marronnier Park, Seoul**_

_**04.30 p.m **_

_**. **_

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang pria terlihat sedang mendekorasi salah satu taman yang terkenal di kota Seoul. Marronnier Park. Pria itu terlihat bersemangat ketika memasang lampu-lampu hias pada pohon-pohon maple disekeliling taman itu. Ditengah-tengah taman itu terdapat sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Tak lupa lilin yang bertengger diatas meja. Ditambah dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang menambah kesan manis dan romantis. Serta terlihat pula karpet merah dengan taburan kelopak bunga mawar yang menjuntai dari depan taman. Ia juga telah menyusun lilin-lilin kecil yang membentuk huruf hangul yang tertulis _'Cho Sungmin, Saranghae'_ yang disekelilingnya ditaburi dengan kelopak mawar yang membentuk Love.

Oh, jangan kalian berfikir jika yang pria itu lakukan kali ini sangat berlebihan. Seharusnya dia bisa saja menyuruh orang lain untuk menyiapkan kejutan ini tanpa harus bersusah payah melakukan semuanya dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi tidak, dia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika Sungminnya tersenyum hangat ke arahnya, terkagum-kagum dengan hasil karyanya. Menurutnya, itu adalah balasan yang sangat setimpal atas semua usahanya. Lagipula, bukankan seseorang akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan pasangannya? Jadi apa yang dilakukan pria itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar, bukan?

Sebuah senyuman terpasang indah diwajah tampannya saat ini. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah bahagia istrinya ketika ia memperlihatkan semua usahanya. Bayangkan saja, ia sampai menelantarkan berkas-berkas yang menggunung di kantornya hanya demi melihat sebuah senyuman dari istrinya. Hanya demi melihat wajah berbinar-binar istrinya ketika melihat apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Baginya, semua hal bisa ditunda kecuali kebahagiaan istrinya. Dan ia akan memegang prinsip itu sampai kapanpun. Bahwa kebahagiaan istrinya adalah prioritas utamanya saat ini dan ia akan menempatkan kebahagiaan istrinya itu diposisi paling atas dalam tujuan hidupnya.

"Huft, kau harus membayar mahal ini semua Minnie~ya. Awas saja jika kau benar-benar tidak datang, aku akan menerkammu habis-habisan." Ucapnya bermonolog. Senyuman manisnya kini telah digantikan oleh sebuah seringaian khasnya.

.

.

_**Beberapa jam kemudian…**_

_**.**_

Seorang pria terlihat gagah dengan jas putihnya saat ini. Ia memadukan jasnya dengan kaus V-neck serta jeans yang berwarna senada dengan jasnya. Rambutnya yang ikal kecoklatan ia atur sedemikian rupa yang membuatnya terlihat menyilaukan. Penampilannya saat ini mampu membuat gadis-gadis rela membiarkan harga dirinya jatuh agar bisa menarik perhatiannya atau bahkan mempermalukan diri mereka sendiri dengan membiarkan mulut mereka menganga dan mata yang membelalak dengan lebar ketika pria itu berjalan memasuki taman ini.

Ia terlihat beberapa kali memandang jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya yang dibelinya ketika di Paris ketika bulan madu bersama istrinya, 07.30 p.m. Ia terlihat sedikit mendesah. Mengapa waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambat? Atau karena ia yang datang terlalu awal? Ia menyadari bahwa opsi kedua-lah yang paling tepat. Ia terlihat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan istrinya.

Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekeliling taman yang ia dekorasi dengan sangat apik. Lampu-lampu hias yang tadi siang ia pasang kini bertengger dan menyala dengan indah. Lilin-lilin yang membentuk hangul itu juga juga sangat indah. Diatas meja yang diatasnya diberi kain berwarna putih itu kini telah terhidang berbagai macam jenis makanan. Namun kini ada satu hal yang berbeda di tengah-tengah taman itu. Disana terdapat sebuah grand piano berwarna putih gading yang sengaja pria itu sewa. Ia berniat menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk istrinya dengan memainkan piano itu. Pria itu tersenyum senang ketika semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Dan usahanya itu akan terlihat sempurna ketika istrinya melihat semua ini.

**.**

***** Our Wedding *****

**.**

_**LEE SUNGMIN POV**_

_**KyuMin's Apartement, Seoul**_

_**23.45 p.m**_

_**.**_

Aku memencet nomor pin apartemenku dengan terburu-buru. Badanku sudah menggigil dengan sempurna. Diluar hujan turun dengan derasnya. Membuat mantel bulu-ku menjadi sedikit basah. Aku benar-benar ingin segera berendam di air panas lalu setelah itu langsung membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur sekarang juga. Tubuhku rasanya seperti remuk. Matakupun juga sebenarnya terasa sangat berat. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bagiku. Setelah pintu apartement terbuka aku langsung berjalan memasuki kamar. Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang. Tapi apa? Aish, aku lupa, kemana bocah bodoh itu? Sudah larut begini masih saja berkeliaran.

Aku langsung segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan langsung menyalakan air panas untuk mengisi bathtub agar aku bisa berendam.

Setelah 30 menit aku langsung menghentikan acara berendamku. Hah rasanya segar sekali setelah berendam. Aku langsung memakai baju piyama kesayanganku lalu segera membaringkan tubuh lelahku di atas ranjang. Aish, jam berapa sekarang? Kenapa dari tadi aku tidak melihat batang hidung suamiku?

"Hah… Jangan-jangan bocah itu sekarang sedang berkencan bersama… KENCAN!" Aku langsung terlonjak kaget seraya bangkit dari posisi berbaringku. "Astaga apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun masih menungguku di taman Marronier? Aigoo~ Lee Sungmin, kenapa penyakit pikunmu itu kau pelihara? Aish, Cho Kyuhyun bodoh, aku kan sudah bilang jika aku pasti tidak bisa datang." dumalku degan nada khawatir.

Aku langsung saja berlari keluar kamar berniat menyusul pria bodoh itu. Aigoo~ malah diluar sedang turun hujan lagi. Semoga ia tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku ketika kudengar pintu apartementku terbuka dan tampaklah seorang namja yang kuyakini adalah suamiku. Astaga, sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Pasti ia kehujanan. Dan aish, lihatlah matanya yang tajam itu kini tertuju tepat pada mataku. Dan kini yang aku lakukan hanya mematung ditempatku saat ini sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalaku. Entah kenapa aku lebih takut melihatnya yang seperti ini. Lebih baik ia marah-marah padaku atau berteriak seperti biasanya.

Setelah cukup lama kami hanya terdiam di posisi masing-masing tanpa berniat melakukan apa-apa, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku. Aku jadi benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya. Jeongmal mianhae Kyuhyun~a…

Aku langsung mengikutinya masuk kedalam kamar, tapi ia tidak ada. Mungkin ia sedang berada di kamar mandi karena aku mendengar suara shower dari tempat itu. Aku langsung mendudukkan diriku di pinggir ranjang. Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah itu muncul. Bayangkan, Ia menyuruhku untuk datang jam 8 malam dan sekarang sudah pukul setengah satu pagi. Jadi dia menungguku 4 jam lamanya? Ck, mengapa ia senekat itu? Tapi jika difikir-fikir, sebelumnya kan aku sudah memberitahunya jika aku mungkin tidak akan bisa datang karena pekerjaanku menumpuk dikantor. Jadi ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku, kan?

Ketika aku sedang bergelut dengan fikiranku kudengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menampakkan sosok namja yang sudah lengkap menggunakan piyamanya yang mungkin kini sedang marah besar padaku.

"Kyu…." Panggilku lirih. Aku langsung menghampirinya. Namun bukannya menjawab, ia malah terus berjalan melewatiku, bahkan menengok ke arahku-pun tidak. Lalu ketika sampai diranjang, ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dengan posisi menyamping dan tidak menghadap ke arahku.

"Kyu aku minta maaf. Aku kan sudah bilang jika…"

"Tidurlah. Tubuhku sangat lelah." ucapnya tegas memotong ucapanku. Aish, apa kesalahanku ini sudah sangat fatal sampai membuatnya menjadi sangat dingin padaku seperti ini?

Aku terus mencoba memejamkan mataku, namun hasilnya nihil. Entahlah apa yang membuatku menjadi tidak bisa tidur seperti ini. Karena masih memikirkan kejadian yang membuat Kyuhyun jadi seperti ini atau karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan tidur dalam pelukan suamiku? Sepertinya pilihan kedua yang menjadi alasannya. Ya… aku sudah terbiasa tidur dalam pelukannya, bahkan itu sudah menjadi posisi favorit kami berdua ketika tidur. Aku merasa sangat nyaman dan merasa terlindungi ketika berada dalam pelukannya. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan tidur menghadap wajahku saja dia tidak mau. Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?

Hampir saja aku bisa terbang ke alam mimpiku jika saja pria disebelahku ini tidak terus bergerak diatas kasur. Ia seperti gelisah dalam tidurnya. Aku langsung bangun dari tidurku dan melihat keadaannya dengan mata sedikit menyipit karena mengantuk.

Aigoo~

Mataku yang tadinya sedikit mengantuk itu kini membelalak dengan lebar. Wajahnya pucat sekali dan keringat membasahi wajahnya saat ini. Aish, Semoga dugaanku salah.

Aku langsung segera menempelkan telapak tanganku diatas dahinya. Namun sialnya apa yang ku takutkan itu benar. Ia demam. Suhu badannya tinggi sekali, pasti karena efek terkena guyuran air hujan itu.

Aku segera berlari keluar kamar dan langsung melesat memasuki dapur, mengambil baskom serta air es yang berada didalam kulkas lalu segera masuk kedalam kamarku lagi seraya mengambil handuk kecil dengan sembarangan yang berada di atas lemari. Setelah dapat, aku langsung mencelupkan handuk itu kedalam air es tadi lalu meremasnya pelan. Dengan hati-hati aku menempelkan handuk basah itu di dahi suamiku. Aku mengelus rambut suamiku dengan sayang. Lalu aku meraih satu tangannya dengan tangan kiriku dan menggenggamnya cukup erat.

"Pabo namja! Seharusnya kau cepat pulang bukannya menungguku seperti itu dan membiarkan tubuhmu terguyur air hujan. Mengapa kau ini hobby sekali membuatku khawatir hah?" ucapku pelan padanya. Setetes cairan bening meluncur dengan sukses dari mataku. "Cepat sembuh ne? dan jangan marah lagi padaku…" ucapku lagi sambil mencium telapak tangannya yang kini ada dalam genggamanku.

**.**

***** Our Wedding *****

**.**

_**CHO KYUHYUN POV**_

_**.**_

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela apartemenku. Sedikit demi sedikit aku membuka mataku lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya pelan membiaskan cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam retina mataku. Aku sedikit kaget ketika menyadari sebuah benda basah yang menempel di dahiku. Aku mencoba mengambilnya dengan tangan kiriku, namun tanganku seperti di genggam oleh seseorang dan ketika aku menolehkan wajahku aku melihat wajah terlelap istriku. Ia tidur dengan posisi duduk di bawah kasur sambil menggenggam tanganku. Aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku membentuk senyuman. Jadi dia yang merawatku semalam, eh?

Aku mengelus rambutnya pelan, tidak ingin membuatnya terbangun. setelah cukup lama, aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku yang digenggamnya dan setelah terlepas aku mencoba bangun dari tidurku, namun rasa pusing langsung mendera kepalaku yang membuatku menjerit pelan. Aish, ini pasti karena aku hujan-hujanan kemarin. Huh, Minnie~ya, aku benar-benar akan menghukummu karena telah membuatku seperti ini.

Bayangkan saja, kemarin malam dengan bodohnya aku terus mempercayai bahwa istriku akan datang. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan kasihan orang-orang yang ada disekitar taman. Dengan bodohnya menunggunya selama kurang lebih 4 jam. Bahkan beberapa kali aku mendapat teguran dari orang-orang yang berada di taman itu agar aku cepat pulang. Dan yang lebih parah, dengan bodohnya aku membiarkan tubuhku terguyur air hujan yang turun dengan angkuhnya. Aku benar-benar kecewa dengannya. Semua kerja keras dan usaha-ku gagal sudah. Padahal aku rela menjatuhkan harga diriku dengan mengadakan dinner romantis seperti itu. Kalian tahu bukan jika itu bukan gaya seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Tapi aku rela melakukannya karena yeoja pabo yang saat ini sedang tidur dengan pulasnya disampingku. Dan karena kejadian ini, aku tidak akan melakukannya untuk yang kedua kali. Pokoknya yeoja yang bernama Cho Sungmin itu harus membayar mahal semua ini. Suruh siapa dia bermain-main dengan iblis bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Kulihat ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan lalu sedikit demi sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Aish, tingkahnya itu membuatnya terlihat imut dimataku.

"Kyuhyun~a, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dan dengan cepat ia langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya didahiku. "Syukurlah demamnya sudah sedikit turun," ucapnya lagi dengan senyum yang terpasang indah di wajah imutnya. Tahan dirimu Cho Kyuhyun, jangan sampai kau tergoda olehnya. Saat ini kau harus melancarkan aksi marahmu pada yeoja yang sangat menggoda iman itu. Tahan… tahan…

"Tidak usah sok peduli padaku," ucapku dengan ketus. Wajah ceria itu kini sudah berganti dengan wajah kesalnya. Haha, aktingmu bagus juga Cho Kyuhyun. Jika ada produser yang melihat aktingku saat ini, pasti dia langsung menawariku sebuah film dengan aku sebagai pemeran utamanya.

"Yak! Kau masih marah padaku? Aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu. Lagipula kemarin kan aku sudah memberitahumu jika aku mungkin tidak bisa datang ke tempat yang kau suruh. Pekerjaanku menumpuk Kyuhyun~a. Tapi kau malah tetap menjalankan rencanamu." Tuturnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aissh, mengapa hari ini ia terlihat menggoda di mataku?

"Pekerjaan menumpuk? Bukankah kau masih bisa menikmati makan siangmu dengan seorang namja? Bahkan membuatmu berbohong padaku." Ucapku lagi sambil mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah lain selain wajahnya. Aku tidak mau aksi marahku ini jadi gagal gara-gara aku tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsuku.

"Untuk itu aku minta maaf. Aku memang berbohong padamu. Tapi aku berbohong juga ada alasannya, aku tidak mau nanti kau salah paham padaku. Kau itu kan labil, suka marah-marah tidak jelas. Lagipula saat itu aku dalam keadaan sangat kelaparan dan kebetulan namja itu menawariku untuk makan bersama jadi aku terima saja tawarannya." jawabnya yang membuatku tersenyum dalam hati. Apa secara tidak langsung ia sedang menjaga perasaanku, eh?

"Tapi kau disentuh olehnya dan aku tidak suka melihat itu," kataku dengan nada merajuk.

"Yak! Dia itu hanya membersihkan sisa saus yang menempel di sudut bibirku, Kyuhyun~a. Seharusnya kau tidak cemburu seperti ini." katanya dengan kesal.

"Kau itu istriku dan yang berhak menyentuhmu itu hanya aku. Namja lain tidak boleh, meskipun hanya membersihkan sisa saus disudut bibirmu. Bibirmu dan juga tubuhmu itu milikku, arra? Sekarang kemari!" suruhku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjukku ke depan dan kebelakang.

Bagai kerbau dicocok hidungnya, dengan menurut ia langsung mendekat ke arahku dan secepat itu pula aku langsung menarik tengkuknya dan menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya melumatnya pelan. Serta menjilat setiap sudut bibirnya dengan lidahku secara berulang-ulang. Setelah dirasa cukup, aku langsung melepaskan tautan bibir kami dan tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Kau ini selalu saja mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

"Apa? Aku hanya membersihkan bekas tangan namja itu di sudut bibirmu, bukankah kau juga menyukainya? Sekarang aku sudah tenang karena bibirmu sudah suci lagi," jawabku dengan memasang wajah innocent-ku.

"Aish, aku bisa gila jika lama-lama berada di dekatmu. Lebih baik aku pergi ke kantor saja!" ucapnya sambil mencoba bangkit dari duduknya namun dengan cepat aku langsung menahan tangannya.

"Ke kantor? Yak! Kau harus bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Gara-gara kau aku jadi sakit seperti ini. Dan kau malah mau pergi ke kantor? Aku tidak mengizinkanmu." Kataku dengan tegas.

"Aish, kau kan tahu jika pekerjaanku menumpuk di kantor dan…"

"Lagipula perusahaan itu milik appamu, Minnie~ya. Pasti appa juga akan menyuruhmu untuk merawatku jika ia sampai tahu aku sakit. Pokoknya Kau harus tanggung jawab. Rawat aku sampai sembuh!" ucapku memotong ucapannya.

"Aish, ne ne Tuan Cho yang pemaksa. Puas kau?" Aku tersenyum puas mendengar jawabannya. Kau memang tidak akan pernah bisa menolak perintahku, istriku sayang…

"Lagipula memangnya ada apa sampai kau menyuruhku untuk datang ke taman Marronnier?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"RAHASIA!" jawabku dengan cepat. Aku tidak ingin menjatuhkan harga diriku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku ingin mengajaknya dinner bersamaku dan mendekskripsikan apa saja yang aku lakukan untuk membuat dinner itu terlihat romantis. Bisa-bisa nanti ia malah mentertawakanku habis-habisan.

"Huh, kau ini pelit sekali." Sahutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Suruh siapa kau tidak datang kemarin malam. Itu salahmu sendiri. Sudahlah, Sekarang buatkan aku sarapan. Aku lapar…" perintahku padanya. Sedangkan ia hanya merengut kesal. Ternyata sakit ada untungnya juga membuatku lebih leluasa untuk menggodanya. Anggap saja ini bayaran yang setimpal karena ia tidak datang tadi malam.

**.**

***** Our Wedding *****

**.**

_**LEE SUNGMIN POV**_

_**.**_

Aish, dasar cho Kyuhyun sialan! Seenaknya saja dia menyuruh dan memerintahku seperti ini. Memangnya dia itu majikan dan aku pembantunya? Dan kalian tahu, sakitnya itu benar-benar membuatku sial. Dia jadi lebih bebas bertindak semena-mena padaku. Bahkan ia menyuruhku untuk tidak bekerja sedangkan pekerjaanku benar-benar menumpuk di kantor dan aku dengan bodohnya menerima perintahnya begitu saja. Hah… sebenarnya sihir apa yang kau punya Kyuhyun~a sampai membuatku seperti orang tolol begini?

Aku langsung mengobrak-abrik isi lemari di dapurku. Menyiapkan alat serta bahan untuk membuat bubur. Ternyata ada untungnya juga dulu eomma menyuruhku untuk ikut membantunya memasak didapur. Jadi aku tidak terlalu repot ketika memasak, apalagi jika hanya membuatkan bubur. Hm, itu sih masalah gampang bagiku!

Setelah kurang lebih 45 menit aku berkutat di dapur, akhirnya buburnya jadi juga. Aku sedikit menghirup wangi yang menguar dari bubur yang kubuat dengan hasil jerih payahku sendiri. Hmm, dari aromanya sepertinya bubur ini enak. Penampilannya juga tidak buruk. Semoga Kyuhyun suka.

Aku langsung memasuki kamar dengan membawa nampan yang terdapat bubur, air putih serta obat lalu duduk disebelah pria yang berstatus suamiku yang sedang asyik bermain dengan istri keduanya itu. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku sama sekali. Terkadang aku berfikir sendiri, sebenarnya yang istri syahnya itu aku atau PSP-nya sih?

"Yak, kyuhyun~a. Ayo makan dulu. Kau ini tidak bisa jika sehari saja tidak bermain dengan benda terkutuk itu?" kataku dengan nada sedikit dinaikkan ketika menyebut 'Benda Terkutuk'.

"Wae? Kau cemburu eoh? Kau tenang saja, aku, cintaku, dan tubuhku ini hanya untukmu seorang jadi kau tidak usah cemburu begitu." jawabnya dengan percaya diri.

"Cih, cemburu? Berharap saja kau Kyu. Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada benda mati yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya itu."

"Yak, dia ini malaikatku, obat penenang disaat aku sedang kesal, tidak ada bagus-bagusnya darimananya?"

"Huffft, terserah kau saja lah. Sekarang cepat makan buburnya!" Bukannya mengambil bubur yang ada di nampan ia malah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Mwo?"

"Kau ini tidak peka sekali. Aku kan sedang sakit Minnie~ya. Tubuhku lemas. Suapi aku!" Aku menghembuskan nafasku cukup keras. Tubuhnya lemas katanya? Bermain dengan PSP dengan begitu semangat seperti itu di bilang lemas? Hufft, Aku harus sabar-sabar menghadapi bocah titisan iblis yang menjelma menjadi suamiku ini.

Dengan malas aku langsung menyendokkan bubur lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut bocah itu. Sedangkan ia hanya tersenyum puas melihatku.

"Hmm, mashita. Gomawo anae-ku sayang…"

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang saatnya kau minum obat!" Ucapku setelah aku selesai menyuapinya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku bermaksud memberinya obat. Namun ia hanya diam ditempatnya saat ini sambil menatap ke arahku.

"Masukkan obatnya ke dalam mulutmu!" perintahnya tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?!" aku menautkan kedua alisku. "Yak Shirreo! Aku tahu rencana mesummu itu Cho Kyuhyun." teriakku ketika aku menyadari apa maksudnya. Aissh, sifat pervert-nya itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja. Bersiap-siap saja kau akan terus merawatku. Itu malah suatu keuntungan bagiku. Ah… aku tahu kau pasti ingin selalu merawatku dengan begitu kau bisa terus dekat denganku kan?" tanyanya dengan seringai khas yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Aniyo! Aish baiklah.." Jawabku dengan pasrah. Aku memang selalu kalah jika berdebat dengannya.

Dengan pelan dan ragu aku memasukkan obat itu kedalam mulutku dan kulihat ia tersenyum puas. Setelah semua obat itu masuk kedalam mulutku, Dengan cepat ia langsung menarik tengkukku dan mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibirku lalu melumatnya pelan. Aku memberinya sedikit celah pada bibirku agar ia dapat dengan mudah mengambil obatnya dan itu membuatnya dengan leluasa menjelajahi setiap sudut yang ada di mulutku. Sekarang aku tidak merasakan lagi semua obat itu di mulutku.

Bukannya mendorongnya untuk menyudahi ciuman ini karena obat itu telah berpindah ke mulutnya aku malah melingkarkan kedua lenganku di lehernya dan membalas ciumannya. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin panas dan salah satu dari kami belum ada yang mau melepaskannya meskipun persediaan oksigen semakin menipis. Dan aku tidak sadar kapan tepatnya Kyuhyun membaringkanku di atas kasur karena yang kutahu aku kini berada di bawah tubuhnya. Tangannya yang diam itu kini membuka kancing piyamaku. Setelah selesai ia lalu mengelus punggungku dengan pelan. Mencari pengait bra-ku dan dengan sekali tarikan ia berhasil melepaskan pengait itu dari tempatnya. Dan aku yakin jika kegiatan ini tidak akan selesai sampai disini jika suara bel yang berasal dari luar apartemen kami itu tidak terdengar terus menerus.

_**TING TONG**_

"Kyu… hentikann… ada tamu.." Aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya dengan bibir yang kini sedang asyik mengeksplor leherku dan mencoba membuat tanda merah keunguan disana.

"Biarkan saja…" jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arahku. Ia terus saja mengecupi leherku dengan penuh nafsu.

_**TING TONG**_

_**TING TONG**_

Aku semakin berusaha mendorong tubuhnya lagi ketika suara bel itu semakin di tekan secara brutal. Akhirnya dengan rasa tidak rela, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan berguling ke sampingku.

"Aishhh, siapa makhluk terkutuk yang berani mengganggu kegiatanku?" ucapnya dengan wajah terlihat frustasi ketika nafsunya tidak terpenuhi. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian langsung bangkit dari ranjang sambil mengaitkan lagi pangait bra yang sudah terlepas dari tempatnya itu lalu memasukkan kancing bajuku satu-persatu ke lubangnya dan merapikan rambutku yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah tangan nakalnya. Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, aku bergegas menuju pintu untuk mencari tahu siapa orang tidak sabaran itu.

Sebelum membuka pintu aku melihat dari layar intercom yang terdapat disebelah pintu apartemenku. Siapa gerangan manusia yang sudah membangkitkan jiwa iblis suamiku itu. Dan ternyata…

**.**

***** Our Wedding *****

**.**

_**AUTHOR POV**_

_**Lee's Chorporation, Seoul**_

_**10.08 a.m**_

_**.**_

Seorang yeoja terlihat sangat fokus dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Terkadang matanya dialihkannya pada layar komputer. Tangannya juga sesekali menekan tombol-tombol yang terdapat pada keyboard dengan lihai. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kegiatannya saat ini. Ia lalu sedikit mendesah merasa sangat kerepotan gara-gara atasannya yang bernama Cho Sungmin mengambil izin hari ini padahal jelas-jelas jika pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan hari ini sudah menumpuk. Jadilah ia yang menggantikan pekerjaan atasannya itu.

Sebenarnya ia sangat merasa kelelahan meskipun ia tahu bahwa wanita yang baru seminggu menjadi teman sekaligus atasannya itu pasti merasa lebih kelelahan darinya. Dan dengan mengetahui kenyataan itu, membuatnya menjadi semakin kagum dengan wanita yang kini sudah mengganti marganya menjadi Cho itu. Cho Sungmin merupakan orang yang pantang menyerah dan akan melakukan apapun selagi ia mampu dan yakin bahwa ia bisa melakukannya dan ia selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk itu, begitulah penilaiannya terhadap wanita bernama Cho Sungmin itu. Dan itu membuat semangatnya bertambah. Ia juga tidak mau kalah dengan atasannya itu. Mengapa dia bisa sedangkan aku tidak, pikirnya.

"Annyeong, nona Kim." terdengar suara berat yang menyapanya yang membuatnya implus menolehkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit berjengit kaget ketika yang ada di sampingnya ini adalah pria yang memenuhi otaknya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau… sedang apa disini?" ujarnya dengan nada sedikit gugup. Ia sedikit tidak menyangka pria yang bernama Kim Jong Woon itu berbicara padanya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh berkunjung ke perusahaan mertua atasanku?" tanya pria itu.

"Ani, hanya saja tumben sekali kau kemari tanpa Kyuhyun sajangnim."

"Kyuhyun sajangnim tidak masuk hari ini. Katanya dia sakit. Kau sendiri, biasanya kau selalu ditemani oleh nona Cho Sungmin?"

"Ia juga tidak masuk hari ini. Mungkin… merawat suaminya yang sedang sakit."

Pria itu terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. "Kau juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya jika suamimu ada di posisi Kyuhyun sajangnim sekarang."

"Nde?" Ryewook sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan pria yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada disebelahnya lalu memainkan name tag yeoja itu yang entah bagaimana bisa terlepas dari bajunya.

"Namamu Kim Ryewook. Baguslah, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengganti margamu menjadi margaku." katanya dengan santai yang membuat yeoja mungil itu membelalakan matanya. Merasa kaget dengan ucapan pria berkepala besar itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan spontan. Tidak perlu repot-repot mengganti marganya menjadi marga pria itu, eh? Sebenarnya apa yang difikirkan pria ini? Ryewook merasa sangat aneh dengan sikap pria itu saat ini. Kemarin-kemarin pria itu terlihat sangat mengacuhkannya lalu tiba-tiba sekarang pria itu bersikap seolah-olah ia menyukai dirinya. Apa pria di sampingnya ini mempunyai kepribadian ganda? Tetapi bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah bangkit dari duduknya saat ini lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar ruangan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat. "Ah, Ryeowook-ssi…" panggilnya pada yeoja itu yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memahami apa yang pria itu katakan tadi. Yeoja itu sontak mendongakkan kepalanya.

"… Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau menjadi manajer seumur hidupku saja. Menjadi seseorang yang kuberi kewenangan untuk mengatur hidupku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** To Be Continued *****

* * *

**annyeonghaseyoo~ ketemu lagi sama Tara, hehe**

**Tara publish lumayan cepet, kan? *kedip2**

**Sebenernya Tara cukup ga pede buat publish lagi, apalagi dengan jumlah review yang cukup menurun dari chapter2 sebelumnya. Tara ga pernah mempermasalahkan silent reader, tapi kalo jumlah review sama view yang terlampau sangat jauh, ya Tara kecewa juga. Apa udah mulai bosen sama ceritanya?**

* * *

**Hm, Tara balesin review yah :)**

**.**

**saraaaah : oh plis jan ada minwon momment nya eoh ㅜㅜ tapi tetep keren thor, keep writing**

T : Haduh, Tapi itu udah tuntutan cerita tuh, jadi gimana dong? Tapi tenang, kan FF-nya tentang KyuMin, jadi Ming bakal sama Kyu, dan Kyu sm Ming. Ga boleh ada yang ngerubah itu. Tara juga ga boleh, ntar dipecat jadi anak sm mereka T.T Tara cm mau sedikit nguji cinta mereka aja kok ._. gomawo syudah read n review #bow

**.**

**vitaminsparkyu1123 : si cho mesum amat -_- aigoo siwon suka ama ming ? sayang sekali anda terlambat, ming udah jadi milik orng ckck**

T : Iya, sifat mesumnya Kyuhyun udah bawaan dari lahir, gimana dong? *plak* Tapi tenang, sifat mesumnya cuma buat Ming seorang kok ._. Iya, bang siwon telat sih ketemu sm Ming-nya, mending sama Tara aja *wink* gomawo sudah read n review #bow

**.**

******abilhikmah : moga g salah paham**

T : Tapi Kyu udah terlanjur salah paham tuh *tunjuk2 adegan diatas* Tapi mereka ngga bakal bisa berantem, tuh buktinya udah akur lagi. Dan salah pahamnya Kyu bikin mereka tambah lengket B-) gomawo sudah read n review #bow

******.**

******Alefiction : ah.. dtunggu2 d fb malah muncul disini ff-ny  
aq mpe lupa smp part berapa bacany.  
tp kayanya dah lewat dr part ini.  
yg aq inget terakhir baca yg ming n siwon pura2 pacaran deh...  
#klo ga salah#  
n itu bikin nyesek, gmn klo smp kyu tau...**

**ok. dtnggu aja next part-nya...**

T : Ini Alejandra eon bukan? O.o Kalo iya, mianhe tara malah kabur kesini, sampe buat eon lupa sampe part berapa ceritanya, hehe. Iya, terakhir smpe situ, terharu eon masih inget *lap ingus dibaju Kyupil* :') gomawo sudah read n review ne eon? #bow

**********************.**

**********************KobayashiAde : Annyeong tara, akhirnya update juga  
Moment kyumin kencan itu sweet bgt aaaaa  
pas kyu liat minnie lg makan siang, dia samperin minnie atau malah tanya saat dirumah?  
Next chap ditunggu next chap ditunggu/? :3**

T : Annyeong juga^^ iya nih, kelamaan update ya? hehe. Iya emang so sweet, bikin melting. Iri sama romantisme mereka, huks~ Udah kejawab kan Kyu samperin Ming apa ngga? kkk~ Ini syudah dilanjut, gomawo sudah read n review #bow

**********************.**

**********************Love Kyumin 137 : ternyata itu noona nya kyu.  
Aku kira bener kyu selingkuh.  
Hehehe...**

**Huaa...**  
**Kyumin pergi kencan.**  
**Kyu ngasih cincinya lewat mulut,menurut aku itu manis banget.**  
**waktu adegan kyu yang ngebersihin sisa foam coffe latte dibibir ming,jd ngebayangin secret garden.**  
**Aaahh... Romantis.**

**Kyu ngelihat ming sama siwon.**  
**Kyu pasti bakal cemburu tuh.**  
**Nggak sabar pengen baca chapter selanjutnya.**  
**Ditunggu next chapternya author**

T : Kyu ngga mungkin selingkuh, dia itu tipe yang setia buat Ming, Lagian aku ngga bakal biarin DaddyKyu selingkuh ._. Iya, emang itu manis banget, Tara juga pengen *slap* Secret garden? emang Tara kebetulan suka sm adegan yang itu, yang sit up juga *mlah curcol*

Kyu ngga mungkin cemburu kalo hak milik pribadinya deket sm namja lain, terlalu cinta sih .-. Ah~ terharu ada yang ngga sabar sm lanjutannya :') Bdw, jangan panggil author lg dong, panggil Tara, eonni, saeng, atau chingu aja :) gomawo ne sudah read n review #bow

**************************************************************************************.**

**************************************************************************************137Line : hyaaaaa choi siwon :(**

T : Kenapa sama Siwon? Orang ketiga dalam hubungan KyuMin ya? Mianhe, itu tuntutan cerita :( Tapi tenang, KyuMin tetep bersatu kok ^^, gomawo ne sudah read n review #bow

**.**

**minnalee1 : so sweet kyumin kencan, ciee yg d kasi cincin sm kyu, ngasiny lwat ciuman pula ga takut ktelen tu cincin hehehe  
kyaknya siwon ska sma sungmin yah, siwon blm tw kan sungmin ud pnya suami? Lanjuut eon**

T : Iya, so sweet banget kan? eonni juga pengen kaya gitu *plak* Iya, kan ngga ada yang bisa nolak pesona seorang Cho Sungmin B-) Belum saeng, tapi nanti tau kok ._. gomawo ne sudah read n review #bow

**.**

**dewi k tubagus : wahwahwah..sabar kyu ming itu cuma cinta ama lo,,  
itu cowok gda apa2nya d bnding lo dimata ming,,  
(pdhal siwon lebih taat ibadh ga kek lu evil mna ada yg suka ibdah)  
gomawo**

T : Iya, Ming ngga mungkin jatuh kepelukan orang lain, dia cinta banget sm iblis yg satu itu. FYI, aku senyum2 sendiri sm review kamu, apalagi sm kalimat 'pdhal siwon lebih taat ibadh ga kek lu evil mna ada yg suka ibdah' :D Tenang, Siwon juga bakal dapet pasangan kok, ga mungkin tega aku bikin won patah hati ._. gomawo ne sudah read n review #bow

******.**

******danactebh : Lnjt thor  
ntar kyu cmbru gak thor liat min ma siwon?  
Pnsaran ma lnjtnny thor  
cpt update y thor  
d tunggu lnjtnny...**

T : Iya, ini sudah dilanjut ._. Tuh, udah tau kan Kyu cemburu apa ga? *tunjuk2 adegan diatas* dia pasti cemburu kalo Ming deket2 sm yg lain, posessiveKyu -_- gomawo ne sudah read n review #bow

**.**

**Cho MeiHwa : Lanjut chingu..**

T : Iya, ini sudah dilanjut ._. gomawo ne sudah read n review #bow

**.**

**Cho Rai Sa : Oh iya ini konflikbya mulai muncul kapan ya?**

T : Hm, mungkin kamu bakal kecewa, karena Tara ngga buat konflik yg terlalu pelik di ff ini, meskipun ada konflik, aku buat konflik yg kecil2an aja. FF ini berisi tentang romantisme KyuMin dan masalah2 kecil yg hadir dirumah tangga mereka. Mian kalo bikin kamu kecewa :) Tapi, gomawo sudah read n review #bow

******************************************************************************************************.**

******************************************************************************************************Adekyumin joyer : Oh ternyata wanita yg datg kakaknya kyuhyun! Yah minni sempat cemburu dia.  
Nah ini bakalan ketemu pula am minnie di restoran, mudah2n gk salah paham ya.**

**Lanjut lanjut?**

T : Iya, Kyuhyun ga mungkin selingkuh dong, mana mungkin dia bisa selingkuh kalo dia cinta mati sm Ming ._. Maklum, KyuMin kan saling mencintai, masa ngga cemburu sih kalo ada yg deket2 sm hak milik pribadinya masing2?

Gak salah paham? tapi Kyu udh terlanjur slah paham tuh, meskipun skrang mreka udh lengket lagi sih, mereka ga mungkin lama kalo berantem ._. ini syudah dilanjut, gomawo sudah read n review #bow

******************************************************************************************************.**

******************************************************************************************************Ranny : Kurang greget di chapter ini ._. Tp itu cuma pandangan aku aja yaahh**

T : Iyakah? Maklum Tara masih amatiran. Tapi Tara bakal berusaha buat memperbaikinya kok :) gomawo sudah read n review #bow

******************************************************************************************************.**

******************************************************************************************************Kezia : Owah annyeong  
Akhir'nya update jg..  
Bca ff ini berasa jdi kaya ikut tur deh..  
Di jelasin satu".. haduh smoga ngga cm bsa denger / bca aja.. pingin langsung liat dengan mata kepala sndr.. #Amin  
Ganti kyuhyun nih yg bakalan jeles ama adjushi Siwon.. Haha  
Sabar ya appa aku tunggu reaksi'mu yg berikut'nya.. Eheheh #evil laugh  
See u next chap ne?  
Annyeong.. Hwaiting! (9_)9**

T : Iya, aku juga pengen ngeliat langsung pake mata kepala sendiri T.T Pengen ketemu nae oppars di Korea sana *slap* Iya, pastinya Kyupil bakal jeles sm Siwon xD oke, kita tunggu sm reaksi Kyupil yg berikutnya ._. gomawo sudah read n review, juga supportnya #bow

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************aey raa kms : Di tunggu ch 8**

T : Ini sudah dilanjut :) gomawo sudah read n review #bow

**.**

**Ria : Lanjuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttt**

T : Sudah dilanjut :) gomawo sudah read n review #bow

**.**

**JSJW407 : Hahaha siwonie cepatlah temukan snow kibummie white mu XO jangan ganggu psangan aneh bin ajaib kyumin yg sedang dalm masa lovey dovey :}**

T : Iya tuh, biar ga ganggu hubungan KyuMin si pasangan aneh bin ajaib*plak* Tapi mereka romantis kan? keke xD Snow white ya? Tunggu dichapter berikutnya ya, hehe. gomawo sudah read n review #bow

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Guest : Waduh si Kyuhyun mengeliat Sungmin makan siang berdua Siwon lagi... semoga itu evil mesum kaga ngamuk deh ke Sungmin :O**

T : Iya, ckck. Kenapa pake ngeliat coba? Tapi itu emang udah Tara rencanain sih, keke :D Tapi sayangnya tuh evil mesum udah ngamuk tuh ke Sungmin ._. cuma dia ngamuknya dengan caranya sendiri, manja-manjaan tuh sm uri Sungminnie *pout* gomawo sudah read n review #bow

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************kyuwie : hemmm jd ni crta'a won nksir min? wahhh bahaya, kyu bsa mrah2 tu, mna ktauan g mkn brg g.. hehe  
d tunggu chapter brikut'a :)**

T : Iya, ga ada yg bisa nolak pesona uri Sungminnie. emang bahaya banget, tuh Kyupil jadi over protektif banget sm Ming :3 Ini sudah lanjut, gomawo sudah read n review #bow

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************PaboGirl : O O O minnie ketahuan makan siang sm wowon... kyu cemburu dan pasti salah sangka... apa yg akan dilakukan kyu? jenk jenk jenk...**

T : dan jeng.. jeng... jeng... Kyu cemburu dan malah bersikap manja banget sm Sungmin *geplak Kyu* gomawo sudah read n review #bow

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** esa suri : Aaaa lanjuttt unnii, aishh siwonnn ming udh punya suamiii , jangan deket deket, entah kenapa aga kasian juga gitu ngeliat bang evil hahaa cepet lanjut unni :D semangattt :D**

T : Ini sudah dilanjut. Malah aku seneng ngeliat uri Kyu cemburu, tandanya dia cinta sm Ming :) ne, semangaaaat :D gomawo sudah read n review #bow

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Terima kasih sekali lagi buat yang sudah baca, yg sudah review, yg udah memfollow dan memfavoritkan OW. Terima kasih banyak #deep bow**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Now, mind to review again?**


End file.
